Who We Were
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: A lot of changes are happening in Port Charles and drama. Jason with Robin, Sonny with Brenda  For now . Sam with Spinelli, Maxie with Matt. Patrick with Carly, Kristina with Ethan  For now  Michael with Abby. Oltl peopl coming in.
1. Chapter 1

**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:  
>It makes me sad to know that soon One Life to Live will be over. I hope that it goes out with a bang. I'm excited to see what happens with Todd, Todd and Tea. I love Tea and I hope she gets a happy ending.<strong>

**Who We Were**

Sam smiled as she walking into Kelly's with Jason right behind her. It had taken a lot of persuading but she had gotten him to say yes. It had taken a few days to get him to understand her hints about wanting the cookies from there, and how they had the best sandwiches. It wasn't until this morning when she just full on asked him to go with her. At first he tried to say that he was busy, and then tried to say that Mike doesn't like him going there. After that he flat out said he wasn't going. But that didn't sway her; she put her hands on her hips and gave a long list as to why they should go out.

In the end she one, and now here they are, walking into Kelly's she rubbed her hands and gave a sigh. She was ready to talk to him about what had been on her mind the past few weeks. She just didn't know how to start.

They took a seat with him facing the door. He always did that; always careful of what might happen next. Sometimes it annoyed her, but she tried not to let it get to her. But sometimes she wished that he wasn't on edge all the time and that he would just relax when they were in public.

"I can't wait to have some of these cookies." Sam said as they sat down.

"You know, Robin is obsessed with the chocolate chip cookies. But she would only eat them when they were hot." Jason said without any thought.

Sam looked at him with a small frown, "I didn't know that you and Robin still talked."

"We do, it's just not that much."

"Oh." She said as she took in the room. "I guess it's good that you've continued to stay friends after all this time. It's good that you guys are still," she sighed, "close."

"Yeah, she was a big part of my life. And it took me a long time to realize that I didn't treat her all that fairly in the end. She was the only person I could be myself around and she felt the same. But in the end, we didn't know the other like we once did. I regret that I treated her so horribly and that we lost touch," he looked at her and didn't understand the look she was giving him. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking that if you and Robin hadn't grown apart, we never would have been able to get together. I was just thinking what it would be like if you guys had stayed together, where would we be."

"Well, we don't have to think about 'what ifs'." He said as he leaned forward and placed his arms on the table.

She reached across the table and took his hands, "Do you ever think about her?"

"What, what kind of question is that?" Jason asked as he pulled his hands away. He was getting defensive and to Sam this could be a good thing.

"I was just wondering if you thought about her or if you had your own set of what ifs." Sam said as she ran a hand thru her hair.

Jason touched his forehead and sighed, "I used to. I used to wonder what it would be like if we had stayed together. And then I realized that I wouldn't have Jake, I wouldn't have the close bond that I do with Carly. I would have led a different life. And it's not just me, Robin wouldn't have gotten married, had her beautiful daughter."

Sam blew air out of her mouth and ran her hand threw her hair again. "Okay well, did you ever wonder what it would have been like for you guys and not just what you wouldn't have right now? I mean, you guys could have had a kid together. You guys might have gotten married and the accident with Jake wouldn't have happened. The problems with Carly would have ended like they did for us. And what about Lisa? Robin wouldn't have been involved with a man who used to be with a woman who was crazy, and then tried to kill her."

Jason looked at her and squinted, "Why are you pushing this?"

Sam pressed her lips together and put her hands together. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him. Sam knew that she had to tell him that she was gaining feelings for someone else. She owed it to him.

She sighed and looked around the room. "I have something that I need to tell you, Jason, and it might hurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think that we should, that we should see other people." Sam said as fast as she could.

"You want to see someone else?" Jason said as he turned into the cold, distant man that he uses with everyone else.

"It's not like that." Sam sighed and looked down. "Jason, you make me so happy. You are the best boyfriend a girl like me could ask for. But something changed. I don't have to same feelings for you that I once did."

Jason didn't know what to say. What was there to say to your girlfriend that you were planning to have a baby with who was breaking up with you?

"I know that this is coming as a shock, but like you said earlier about how you and Robin just grew apart, that's what happened with us." Sam placed her hand on her chest, "I love you and I always will, but my feelings have…changed."

Jason was sitting there not saying anything. Sam was beginning to get worried. That was until he spoke, "I'm trying to feel something. Anything, like pain, hurt, betrayal, but I don't. I don't feel hurt or angry. I feel-"

"Relieved?" Sam asked. She smiled, "That means that you feel the same why that I do."

"I really tried to make it work."

"I know, but sometimes it doesn't turn out that way."

"So who's the lucky guy?" Jason asked changing the subject.

Sam looked down and rubbed her forehead. "I think that I have…feelings…for Spinelli."

Jason was silent for a moment. Sam looked up to see what the expression on his face was. "I had a feeling that was who it was."

Sam was shocked, "You're not mad?"

Jason shook his head, "You guys have been getting close and I think that he has feelings for you too." Jason stood and put his jacket on, "If you need any help from me, let me know."

"Jason," Sam called as he walked outside. He turned and looked at her as she walked up to him, "I think you should try and work things out with Robin."

For the second time that night, Jason was confused. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh come on Jason." Sam laughed a little, "It's so obvious, you look at her whenever she's around. You bring her up in conversations; you just said that she really likes Mike's cookies. Jason, you miss her."

Jason didn't say anything, just watched as she walked but into Kelly's. Sonny, he needed to talk to Sonny.

* * *

><p>Robin sighed as she sat across from Diane Miller. She was sure that what she was going was good, that she needed this, but what about Emma? Would Patrick go for a custody fight? She didn't want that. All Robin wanted was a clean break.<p>

"So, let me get this straight. You want to get a divorce? And you want me to be prepared for a custody battle?" Robin nodded. "What kind of lawyer do you think I am?" Diane said in outrage.

Robin looked her right in the eyes, "I think that you're the best. And that your reputation is the best I have seen. I know that you will stop at nothing to get your goal and that I can trust you." When Diane didn't say anything Robin stood up and gathered her purse, "You know, I heard that there was nothing you Diane Miller wouldn't do. She would never turn away a paying client. I guess I was wrong. Your reputation was greatly exaggerated."

Diane's mouth full open as she watched Robin walk to her office door. Well, she thought as she sat down. She sure had something to think about.

Robin walked out to her car and sat there for a moment. What should she do now? After a moment, a thought came to her. She smiled as she started the car and drove off.

When she pulled up a man came out and opened her door. She smiled at him and got out. "Thanks." She said as her closed her door and looked at her.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Robins smiled didn't falter as she walked up the stairs and opened the door. The man followed her as she was about to open the living room door. "I can't let you go in there." He said as he grabbed her arm.

"I'm a close friend." She said as she pulled away and headed for the door again. He went to stand in front of her but she twirled around him and dodges under his hands. She opened the door and walked in.

Sonny looked up from his desk and smiled. He put his pen down and got up to go to her. The man ran in and grabbed Robins arm and looked at Sonny, "Sorry boss, she slipped me."

"Ron, what the hell are you doing? Let her go!" Robin walked over and gave Sonny a hug and then made herself confortable on his couch. "This is Robin, she is one of my closest friends and when she is here…are you getting this, when she's here, you treat her with respect." The guy nodded and Sonny walked over to him and grasped his shoulder, "That girl is my family, so the next time you see her, you treat her that way. If not were going to have some problems." Sonny tightened his grip on Ron's shoulder. "Understand?"

"Yes-yes sir."

Robin laughed as Ron practically ran out of the room. Sonny turned and pointed at the door. "See what I have to put up with?'

Stifling her laugh she nodded, "Oh yeah, it must be so hard to put up with men who are willing to give their life for you." She shrugged, "What a work out," she dramatically whipped her brow.

Sonny laughed. "Make fun all you want but It's true." He sat down next to her and looked at her for a moment.

"What?" she said smiling.

"It's just good to see you. It's been a long time since we got to talk."

Robin nodded, "Well, you've been busy with Alec and Brenda. I didn't want to intrude."

"You could never do that." He leaned in closer to her and whispered, "Don't tell Brenda, but you're more my family then they are."

She smiled at him. "Well, I really hope that's true because…I need your help." She put her hands together and sighed, "I want Diane Miller as my lawyer."

Sonny leaned forward and scratched his chin, "Why do you need her help?"

"I'm getting a divorce, and I want the best of the best on my side."

"I didn't know you and Patrick were having problems. I thought that you guys were working things out."

"Yeah, I did too, but the other day he said that he's 'tired' of all of this and that he didn't feel that it was worth all this drama."

Sonny looked at her for a moment then stood up and walked to the little bar in the corner of the room. "What did you say to that?"

Robin stood and wrapped her arms herself, "I agreed with him. I'm not ready to forgive him and I'm not sure that I'll ever will." Sonny turned around and handed her a glass of water.

"You don't think that there is any way that you guys could work it out?"

Robin took a sip of the water, "It's not that. I just…I don't know. I don't know who I am anymore. I feel like I've lost my way."

"When did you start feeling like this?"

"When I was in the hospital and I was talking to Jason that was when I felt normal again. I didn't feel like I had to be anything else but me. But when Patrick came into the room…I just felt like I had to be on guard. And that's what I was, on guard all the time." She sat down and looked at him, "When I'm not with Patrick, I feel like…like I can breathe."

Sonny nodded and came join her on the couch. "I will talk to Diane. And I will pay the bill."

She shook her head, "Sonny, no. this is my problem, I need to take care of it."

"You will, but I want to support you by paying this. Diane is expensive and right now, I want you to focus on you and Emma. I will take care of all the lawyer business and you take care of that beautiful girl for me." When she looked like she was going to argue, Sonny said, "I'm not taking no for an answer."

She smiled at him, "You spoil me."

"I know." They stood up and she gave him a hug. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

Sonny stood there and watched her leave. He wanted to make everything better for her. Sonny didn't feel that she needed to go thru this. Robin deserved better.

He walked to his dead and called Diane. "Tell me why I knew that I would be getting a call from you."

"I want you to help Robin." Sonny stated.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Look, she needs a lawyer and you're the best. So here's what's going to happen, you are going to help her, and I'm going to pay for it."

"Fine, but I'm telling you, you will be paying a high price." Diane warned him.

"I don't care. Just make sure that in the end she's happy and has Emma by her side. If I know Patrick, he's going to try and get Emma from him, and I am not about to let that happen."

"Okay." She said with a sigh.

"Thank you."

Sonny hung up and sat down at his desk. Before he could even glance at his papers and get back to work Jason burst thru the doors.

"Sonny, I need to talk to you."

**What do you think?**

**I think I'm going to write about everyone. Keep an update about their life so there should be a lot of chapters. **

**But to get the second chapter, I want some reviews. If not, this is all's you get.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter**

"Hey Spinelli, are you home? It's me, Maxie," Spinelli looked at the door with a puzzled face; he had no idea what it was that she would want at three in the morning.

He glanced up at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Sam looked at the door with hate-filled eyes and then looked at him. "Are you going to answer that?"

"I believe I'm afraid to at the moment. So I think I'll just…leave it alone…for the time being."

Sam shook her head and crossed her arms, "One of us has to answer because she does not sound like she is going anywhere anytime soon."

"Spinelli!" Maxie cried as she began to bang on the door again.

Sighing, Sam turned to the door, "Maxie, what are you doing here?" Sam asked as she answered the door. "Are you drunk?"

"What? No, I'm perfectly sober, I've just been doing a lot of thinking and I know what I want."

"At three in the morning," Sam asked in disbelief.

Maxie didn't answer; instead she looked down and saw that Sam was in her pajamas. "Nice outfit," she said as she barged thru the door. "Spinelli!" she cried when she saw him. "You're just the guy I've been looking for. We need to talk about us." Maxie didn't hear the door slam behind them. She didn't even notice that Sam walked over stand behind the couch with her arms folded looking on with a confused face.

"Us," Spinelli asked. He had no idea what it was that Maxie wanted, he was still reeling from being woken up at three.

"Yes, silly. I've been thinking a lot about it, and I've come to realize that I miss you." Maxie grabbed his hands and forced him to sit with her. "Look, I know that I've treated you horribly and that you should hate me. But I still love you, Spinelli. You're the man for me."

Spinelli glanced at Sam who shrugged. Sighing he looked back at the woman in of him and pulled away from her, "Maximista, we talked about this. There is nothing between us anymore. You said it and showed it many times that you've moved and were happy with the dashing and brilliant Dr. Hunter."

"I know, but he's not the guy for me. You get me, and you understand me better than anyone else in this world. Spinelli you're my essential person," She said as she looked right into his eyes, making sure that he didn't break eye contact.

Spinelli stood up and walked towards the door. "Remember when you were struggling to choose between Dr. Hunter and me?" When Maxie nodded he went on, "I told you that you had to make your own choice, whether it be handsome the Jackal…or the brilliant Dr. Matt Hunter." He shrugged his shoulders and looked down, "The only reason you stayed with me was out of loyalty. But your feelings…changed and I know that someday in the future, whether its tomorrow or many moons from now, those feelings are going to change again. And I…I will be the one standing there left at the starting line all over again."

Maxie stood up, "It won't be like that this time. This time it will be different, I promise."

"Those are just words, and behind them there is no real promise. I fear that I will always love you, but this is time for us to go our separate ways. And in the future if out paths cross again we will take it in stride, but let tonight be a warning for us. What we had together was a divine and beautiful thing. Together our hears soured and we made an engagement to remember. But even at its best, our love could not hold us together. And in the end the outcome was full of devastation and heartbreak."

Maxie cleared her throat and looked down, "I guess I missed my chance." She said with a small shrug.

Spinelli stepped closer to her, "The day that I didn't stop you from going to the hypothetical show with Dr. Hunter was the day I set you free." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, "You are a beautiful and loving young woman and any gentleman would be humbled to have you as their own." Spinelli took the time to whip away a tear from her cheek, "You ARE Maximista and I know that no matter what you do in life, you will succeed. I wish you the best in all your endeavors."

"This isn't goodbye Spinelli, were going to see each other around. I mean we live in the same small town, we're bound to run into each other." She said as if she were convincing herself.

"Yes, that is true. But in the future we will only exchange pleasantries, today is the day where I bow down out of your life gracefully and as silently as I can."

Maxie nodded and headed towards the door. Before she opened it though, she turned around and said, "You remember at are non-wedding when I said that you know me better than anyone? Well it's true; you are the one person who knows me the best out of anyone. You have always been there for me, you have always believed in me and all those things helped make me a better person. You taught me how to make others happy and in return that made me happy." She smiled, "I love you Spinelli and I'll love you forever. And if that means that I have to let you go to make you happy, I will."

Maxie turned and walked out the door before Spinelli could even react.

"Wow," Sam said silently from behind the couch.

Spinelli looked at her with big eyes, "'Wow' indeed."

"Hey, are you feeling okay," she asked as she came to stand before him. He shrugged and sat down, "Want to talk about it?" Sam asked as she sat beside him.

"What is there to say? The woman who I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with in a blissful state is now a memory to pounder. You would think that I would feel…hurt or bitter about the loss of my once fair Maximista, but instead, I feel as though a great burden has been taken off my shoulders and I can finally unwind."

"I'm happy for you Spinelli." Sam said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Spinelli looked at her and took her hand in his, "For the first time in a long time, I'm happy too."

**Alright, this is my second chapter. The only reason I'm giving it to you guys is because you left some VERY nice reviews.**

**To get another chapter you have to review for me.**

**Anyways, tell me how you think I did on my Spinelli talk. It took me a while, and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. **

**Let me know **


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter**

Kristina looked at molly and saw her talking to Shawn. She was giggling and having fun, making Shawn laugh as well. Kristina smiled at the sight in front of her; it didn't matter who Molly was talking to she was always able to enjoy herself and have the others enjoy the conversation too. It didn't matter what they talked about Molly was sure to keep listener interested. Kristina's smile broadened as Molly thru her head back and laughed.

"Well look who I found enjoying her evening." A voice with an accent said, startling Kristina out of her thoughts.

Kristina looked up as saw Ethan standing beside her table, "Hey." She said with a smile towards him. She was always happy to see him. It had been awhile since they had last seen each other, but when they did see each other she made sure that she had a great time and got him to smile at least five times. Sometimes it could be hard work getting him to smile, especially after his divorce from Maya, who had been in Philadelphia cheating on him with a doctor.

"Care if I join you?" Ethan asked, but he was already taking the seat across from her. She shook her head with a smirk but didn't say anything. It was normally like that with them.

Ethan looked at Kristina as saw that she was watching her sister again; she had this smile on her face that was so pure. He had never seen that smile before and he was getting the feeling that she only showed it to her sister or for her sister.

"How's Molly doing?" he asked breaking the silence. There was never a reason to break the silence between them because most of the time it was comforting, but he felt awkward sitting at the table and being the only people in the dinner not speaking to each other.

"She's doing good, um, she says that talking about her life to someone who doesn't have a clipboard and doesn't have the inside scoop to your life helps." She shook her head and put her chin on her hand. "Sometimes I wish she would talk to me about her problems, but I know that she feels more comfortable talking about me or mom to…well anyone else." She smirked at him.

"I can understand that." He glanced over and saw who Molly was talking to, "Who is that guy?"

"That is Shawn. Jason hired him to watch over Carly and her daughter." She shrugged, "Molly met Shawn a few months ago after the bus crash and he was the one who helped her figure out that she had PTSD. And, I guess, ever since he has been helping her out by talking to her and being her friend."

"Well that's nice of him. I wonder what they're talking about." He said as he tried to listen to their conversation but Kelly's was busy so he only heard the sounds of the waitress asking for orders, men and woman talking and a baby crying in the background.

"She is explaining why she loves her timeless romance novels and is trying to persuade him to read one." She laughed and shook her head.

"How do you know this?" Ethan said incredulously.

"Because she's my sister. AND I've been reading her lips." She smiled at him and then looked back over at her sister to watch what she was going to say next. "She just moved on to The Great Gatsby. And he said that he has read the book and now they are talking about what they liked and disliked about the book." She shook her head, that's a topic that is bound to have her talking for a while. Shawn didn't look like he was planning on leaving anytime soon either, on fact he looked to be enjoying the conversation. Kristina also noticed that not once did he glance at his watch or look at his cell phone in an indication that he was busy or had plans to meet someone. Kristina smiled, she liked that he was willing to listen to Molly go on and on about timeless love stories.

Ethan watched her for a moment in silence, trying to see if he would be able to spot anything that would give away how she was feeling or anything, "How are you doing?" Ethan asked sincerely.

It hadn't been that long before when Lisa gave Kristina addicting drugs and said that they were herbal supplements that were to help her relieve some of her stress about being on the weight list for Yale. The only reason he knew what she was taking was because she was about to pop one in before he stopped her. When he found out that it was Lisa who gave Kristina the drugs and he went to tell Johnny. And Johnny being Johnny told him that Kristina might be lying about where she got the drugs, but Ethan knew that Kristina wasn't lying to him about this. And later that day when he asked her about it, she sounded so sincere that he regretted ever doubting her.

Kristina rolled her eyes at him, "Okay, the last time I felt like I wanted to pop a pill was almost two weeks ago. I know that you are just concerned for me, but I'm fine. Really, I'm happy and I'm happy watching my sister be happy."

"I know. And I also know that if you weren't fine you would tell me…right."

She smiled at him and moved some of her hair out of her face, "I promise. Now I'm hungry, are you?" she asked as she started looking at the specials.

"Yeah I am," he said as he took the menu from her.

"Hey!" Kristina said in mock outrage.

"Look, you order the same thing every time you eat here. You don't need the menu." He said not even looing up from the menu.

"What if I want to eat something different this time?" She folded her arms and leaned back in her chair cocking her head to the side.

"You say that, but in the end you order the same thing that you did the day before, and the day before that, and the one before that." When he finished he gave a big sigh as if it took a lot just to say that.

"Okay, I get it." She smiled at him, "Sorry if I don't like to change my food." She said as she crossed her arms on the table.

Ethan laughed, "It's not a bad thing, it just means that you know what you like and you're not ready to change that yet."

"Well thank you." She said with a nodded and looked back over at Molly.

"I like that, how you're constant in almost everything that you do." He put the menu down and looked for the waitress. "I don't think I've ever seen this place so busy."

"It's because Mike is back and so is his famous chili." She looked up at the counter and caught Mike's eye and smiled. He smiled back and gave her the 'just a moment' look.

He came over after a minute and smiled at her, "Hey sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm good grandpa. How are you feeling?"

"Normal," he said with a shrug and a roll of his eyes. Kristina laughed.

"Well, I'm glad."

"So will it be your usual?" mike asked her not even really looking at Ethan.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just that predictable." Kristina said as she looked down at her hands. She never thought that eating the same thing every time she was at Kelly's was a bad thing, but if Ethan and her grandpa both knew that she would be ordering a cheese burger with crispy fries then maybe she should change it up once in a while.

"It's not a bad thing, honey. It just means you know what you like." Her grandpa reassured her.

"That's what Ethan said."

For the first time, Mike glanced at Ethan and nodded. "Smart man. What can I get you?"

"I'll try your famous chili." He said as he glanced at Kristina.

"I'll bring it right out. Want me to get Molly's order too?"

"Yes please, but don't give her a cookie until after she eats." She stated in a firm voice. Mike walked away and Ethan laughed. "What?"

"You just sounded like a mother." He shrugged.

"No, I swear, if she eats before dinner, she won't eat at all. It's horrible; she'll just push the food around."

Ethan started to laugh again, "Wow, I've never heard you talk like a mother before."

"Shut up," she said with a fake irritated roll of her eyes. She went back to watching Molly and sighed. It felt good to know that her sister was happy and having a good time. When Molly was happy the room seemed to light up, the people got happy and they wanted to have a conversation with her. She was an absolute cute kid.

Sometimes Kristina wished that she could capture a room like her sister or her brother, Michael. He had this settle way about him that when he walked into the room, people just glanced in his direction. And when he spoke, people listened and took his opinion to heart. She also wished that her dad would listen to her like he listened to Michael; she wished that he would get off her back about being with Ethan. She honestly didn't see what was wrong with her and Ethan being together, Michael was with Abby and she was twenty-eight. That was two years older than Ethan and still her father says that he is too old for her. She and Michael are the same age and he never got pestered with the age difference thing.

It was unfair. It's not like her and Ethan were doing anything bad, they were just hanging out…for now. But she was sure that Michael and Abby weren't just 'hanging out'. They were probably having sex and all this other stuff. While her and Ethan haven't even kissed. But she was working on that. Instead, Ethan has been good to her, forgiving her when she said that he was the one who beat her instead of Kiefer. He was the one who encouraged her to have a relationship with her father and try to get to know him better.

Pulling herself out of her mental tantrum she looked at Ethan and asked, "How are you holding up?"

Ethan leaned back in his chair and blew out a breath of air, "Well…I'm better than I was two weeks ago."

"I'm glad. Did you tell Maya about the divorce?" She asked as she tilted her head and frowned a little. She hated the subject almost as much as he did.

"Yeah, I um, I sent her an E-mail. I think talking to her right now would just coz me to get angry or sad again and I'm don't with being either of those things."

Kristina smiled at him, "I'm glad. AND I'm glad I was there to help."

"So am I. You helped me a lot in the past month and I owe you." He said as he crossed his arms.

Kristina started shaking her head. "No, you don't owe me anything. You helped me so much with all the Kiefer stuff and then helping me decide to get to know my dad." She placed her hand on top of his, "As far as I'm concerned, I'm only just beginning to repay you for all that you have done for me in my times of need. It feels good that you can turn to me and that I can be there for you."

Ethan smiled and looked down at their joined hands. He didn't let go yet, maybe it was for the fact that he didn't want to, or that her grip on his hand was strong. He looked up and met her eyes. Ethan couldn't remember how many times they had done this and every time left him with the feeling of emptiness after they pull away.

The sound of a throat clearing snapped them out of whatever they were thinking about and they looked to see Mike standing above them with their plates. They pulled apart and said thanks. Before Mike left he gave Ethan a glare. It wasn't as bad as the one he received from Sonny and sometimes Michael.

"Well, someone doesn't like me." Sarcasm dripping for his every word.

"He'll get over it, like everyone else." Kristina said before she bit into her cheese burger and groaned.

Ethan began to laugh at her, but all Kristina did was shoot him a glare and continued to eat. He looked down at his own food and decided it was time to see what everyone was blabbing about. His first bite, it tasted like normal chili, but on his second he felt like he was in heaven. "This is so good."

Kristina smiled and looked over at Molly, she was eating a sandwich with fried and so was Shawn. "Now they are talking about school and some of her class projects."

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Watching your sister like she might disappear any minute." He put his spoon down and crossed his arms.

Kristina sighed, she knew he wasn't going to let this rest, so instead of pretending nothing was wrong Kristina leaned back and frowned. "Last night Molly had a horrible dream. She hasn't had one in…months. And she was crying, she was terrified that she was shaking."

The look on her face convinced Ethan that it scared her to know that her sister was having nightmares. "Does your mother know?"

Kristina shook her head, "No, Molly asked me not to tell. Molly came to me and said that she had the worst dream and she couldn't go back to bed." She looked down at her plate of food with hate-filled eyes, "She's only twelve; she's not supposed to be having dreams that make her fear every little thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Today, we heard these dogs fighting and Molly jumped out of her skin and was ready to bolt any second. In the library when we were reading books someone sneezed and she jumped out of her seat and looked around like she was sure someone was coming to get her." She looked at Molly, "This is the most relaxed live seen her all day."

"Did she tell you what the dream was about?" Ethan asked as he began to eat and motioned for her to do the same.

Kristina took a bite out of a fry as she shook her head, "Every time I brought it up she changed the subject."

I hope that she's going to be okay." Ethan said as he too looked at Molly.

"Same," was all he got from her.

**Jason and Sonny's talk is coming next. Just trying to give everyone a chance to be in the story.**

**Anyways, if you have a comment, I want to know. Unless it's bad, then I don't.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BTW: It's my birthday today. **

**Fourth Chapter**

"Spinelli," Sonny said as he rolled it around in his head. It was like a bad taste that made him scrunch up his face in disgust.

Sonny looked at his friend with a hard expression. He wasn't sure that he liked what he had just heard. Sam wanted Jason to go back to Robin so she could be with Spinelli of all people. He frowned at him and shook his head as he placed his hand on his chin.

"She wants to be with Spinelli?" Sonny couldn't get over that. This was about the third time he asked the question in the span of five minutes.

"Yes, that's what she said," Jason said with a sigh. This was getting annoying. His voice said that he was clearly irritated.

"Are you sure?" Sonny asked, just to make sure that he had heard Sam correctly.

"Sonny!" Jason called to get him out of his thoughts, "We need to talk about what I should do." Jason said as he sat down on the couch.

"Right." He said as he walked over to the couch and sat opposite of Jason, "Well, what do you think about what Sam said?"

Jason sighed; this was going to get him nowhere. He leaned back and looked around the room. Jason wasn't sure what he was thinking, instead, he had come to his best friend to see what he thought about the situation. "I'm not sure. On some level I believe that Sam is right, but then there is this nagging feeling in the back of my head that's reminding me of how much we once hurt each other."

"I can see that, but I need you to look at it from my perspective, you and Robin balanced each other out, you connected on a level that I've never seen before." Sonny walked over and grabbed his empty cup and walked to fill it up, "You guys had more good moments then you had bad. You had each other's backs and weren't afraid to stick up for the other."

Jason was silent for a moment, "You think I should try don't you?"

Sonny shrugged, "As long as you and Robin want to."

"I should talk to her." Jason nodded as he stood and faced the door.

"No, what I think you should just start dating her. Without her knowing, of course," Sonny smirked at Jason who was frowning. "All you have to do is take her out a few times and remind her of what it was like when you guys were once together. Remind her of the good times and how you were able to keep her safe." Sonny sat at his desk and leaned back.

Jason stood and nodded. This might work he thought as he made his way to the door. All he had to do is ask her out and get her to agree. Yeah, this should be easy.

"Oh, and Jason, try and avoid places where to two of you might run into Carly." Sonny said as he smirked. "Fair warning, if she finds out that you are pursuing Robin again-" he shrugged, not finishing his sentence. They both knew how Carly would react.

Jason rolled his eyes but on the inside he was thinking of places where they could go where Carly wouldn't be around. She didn't really go to Jake's so he might take her there. But he doesn't like to go to Jake's. There were too many drunk people that got on his nerves and Colman always complains that he made some of his customers feel uncomfortable.

Oh well, he thought as he got on his bike. It will have to do for their first 'get together' as he was going to call it from now on.

Meanwhile Sonny sat at his desk and scrunched his face in confusion; Sam and Spinelli he thought again. What the hell was going on with the people in Port Charles? He could understand Robin and Jason getting back together because he didn't believe that they should have broken up in the first place. But Spinelli and Sam, that was something he couldn't wrap his head around.

Brenda came down the stairs and looked at Sonny as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. I just put Lucian down for a nap, he was so tired." Brenda said as she walked closer towards Sonny's desk. "What wrong?" she asked with concern after she noticed his frown.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." He said as he stood up and smiled at his wife.

"What were you thinking about," she asked as she moved closer to him.

Sonny wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her close to him. Once they used to fit so well together, but now, they were less in sync than ever. They felt weird together, and it didn't sit well with Sonny. He had been thinking about that a lot lately. He wasn't sure what it was that made him think about it, but they just didn't feel like they once had before. All Sonny wanted was to feel the same as he did back in the day when they were together; he guessed that too many years had passed and too many experiences changed them and what they once were.

But right now, he didn't want to think about that. Sonny should be happy, he was married to the woman that he had loved for years and was never able to let go of. He had a new baby boy, which was not his, and he was still alive. That was the best part. He forced the negative thoughts out of his head and smiled.

He pulled away and looked down at her, "Sam broke up with Jason and told him that she wants him to be with Robin."

Brenda stepped away from him and frowned, "Wait, Jason is going ask Robin out? But he can't do that, she's married."

"She stopped by earlier and said that her and Patrick are getting a divorce." He said as he walked away from her. He didn't really feel comfortable talking to Brenda about Robin's personal business. Maybe there was something that Robin told him that she didn't want to share with Brenda. Or maybe there was something that Robin wanted to tell Brenda that he had no idea what it was.

"A divorce," she cried in outrage. "Wait, am I missing something? Why are they getting a divorce?"

Sonny sighed, "She said it was because they were both tired of trying to make their marriage work and that it was falling apart anyways. She came here to ask me if I could talk to Diane for her since she is my lawyer and wanted her to help her with the divorce and if there is a custody battle to-to help her with that."

"Doesn't she remember how dangerous it is to be with someone like him?" Brenda stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why would he even want to put her in that position again where she is in constant danger and has to look over her shoulder every second of the day?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Sonny shot back.

"Babe, it's different."

"How, I mean, you saw how good Jason was to Robin. How good he was FOR Robin and how good she was for him in return. They belong together."

"I just think that they need to think this thru, I mean they don't want to jump into anything." Brenda said as a sign of defense.

"They aren't. When were decided that we were going to get married, Robin was nothing but supportive for us. Why can't we be the same? And it's not like Jason is going to ask her to marry him anytime soon, I'm they were together how many years and he never popped the question? He's not going to get down on one need anytime soon. Maybe never."

"That's what I'm saying," Brenda said as she came to stand before him, "Robin deserves to get married, have another kid. She deserves to not have to worry about people trying to kill her or her children."

Sonny looked at her with a hard expression, "Are we still talking about Robin or are we talking about you?"

"What! Of course we are still talking about Robin." She said as she flailed her hand.

"You sure about that?" he asked with hard eyes, "Cause that didn't sound like you were."

"Babe, don't be like that. I want to be with you. I love you and I can't imagine my life without you in it. There is no place I would rather be then here with you." She said as she walked up to him and grabbed his face. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Now, can you tell me why Sam broke up with Jason? There has to be another reason than that." As she said down on the couch and looked up at him with her dark brown eyes that were so hard for him to say no to.

"Sam broke up with Jason because she wants to be with Spinelli." He said as he scrunched his face up in disgust.

Oh my god, that is so cute. Awe, Spinelli." She giggled, "This is going to be so good for him then him just mopping around all day talking about how much he misses his 'Maximista.'" She frowned at the memory, "I don't think I like Maxie very much, because of what she's done to Spinelli."

"Maxie-Maxie has made a lot of mistakes in her life, but the only good thing she did was date Spinelli." Sonny said as he looked at the door.

"Awe, babe that was actually a nice thing you said about Spinelli." Brenda smiled and walked up to him. She gave him a kiss. Sonny wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He began to walk her backwards toward the couch when a knock on the door broke them apart.

They looked over to see Diane standing in the door way with her arms crossed, "Oh please, don't stop on my account." She said in a mock sweet voice, then her smiled turned in to a hard line, "I'm just doing you a favor that is about to blow up in my face." Diane snapped at them as she threw her purse on Sonny's desk.

**I wonder what the problem is. Hmmmm…? Well, if you want to know you have to give me a review. If not, then you're not gonna get to know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth Chapter

Jason stood in the elevators wondering how he was going to ask Robin out. He hadn't felt this nervous and unsure since he and Robin first got together all those years ago. Man, it felt like forever ago that he first saw Robin on the bridge with that teddy-bear of hers. He shook his head, he had always been attracted to her and there was always something between them that would draw them together. When they broke up and Robin moved to Paris he realized that the dumbest thing that he had ever done was cheat on Robin with a girl like Carly.

He loved Carly, she was his best friend. But there was never anything more between them. And when He and Robin got back together, Carly made it clear that she didn't like Robin and that she was going to make Jason choose between them. And in choosing it would put Michael in the middle of everything. That was what their last break up was about, Jason was forced to choose and in the end he chose Michael, not Carly. If he would have been able to stay with Robin and keep Michael then he would have. And if he would have known that Carly was just going to turn around and sign Sonny up as Michael's father, Jason might have done something differently. But he was sure what. Maybe he would have been able to keep the love of his life and still be the guardian of Michael.

But every time he needed advice on what to do with Michael he always turned to Robin. She just made it so easy. She was there when he was taking care of him and now that Michael was grown there were a lot of things that had changed. Michael killed a woman and then was sent to Pentonville. Robin was the only person he wanted to talk to about what happened and she was the only person who could calm him down. Talking to her was just easy for him. She was the one who stopped him from killing Ronnie in the hospital, if she hadn't of showed up who knew what he would have done.

And he made it a point to remind her that he was there for her too. Like showing up and talking to her in the hospital after she had Emma. Or talking to her about little everyday things that happened that reminded them of the 'old days'. He knew that it meant a lot to her when he went and visited her in the hospital after the fire in her uncle Mac's house. They had had a lot of great memories there and it is a shame that the house is gone.

Jason really wished that he could have been there to help Robin with the whole Lisa thing. The woman was crazy and tried to kill Robin almost on a weekly basis. But Jason knew that if he were to have stepped in, he would have taken care of the situation in a way that Robin wouldn't have liked, starting with a bullet and ending with a body bag. The only thing that kept him from doing just that the night that Spinelli was shot was because there were cops everywhere and in the end, she injected herself with cleaner.

Like Jason said, she was crazy.

But Robin handled everything perfectly. A lot better than most people would have. But then again it was always Robin who made the rational decisions and thought everything threw before making a move. It was one of the many things that drew him to her in the first place. He also liked how she was nice to everyone and tried to be civil even when the other party wasn't.

Robin was one of the bravest people he had ever met. How many people can say that they have HIV and live it on a daily basis but does not let it control their lives? How many people can honestly say that they met someone who has HIV and still had a baby, a beautiful and healthy baby girl who loves her mom just as much as her mom loves her? Not many people can say that, unless they knew Robin Scorpio-Drake soon-to-be just Scorpio.

And with that thought, he was reminded of why he was there, at the hospital, in the first place. To ask a newly single Robin out on a date under the pretense of it just being a casual friendly get together.

It didn't take long for him to spot him. She was standing there going over charts with Epiphany standing right beside her with Liz behind her on the phone. Just looking at Liz was enough to make him want to turn away and forget about asking Robin out in the first place; pretend that he wasn't even here to begin with. His plan to leave was floored as soon as Robin looked up from the chart and spotted him. She gave him a huge smile and walked over to him, chart in hand.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" She said in a bright voice that let him know that she was happy to see him.

"I came here looking for you, actually." He said trying to sound casual but he was anything BUT casual. Why hadn't thought this threw further, now he's going to look like an idiot.

Robin straightened and closed the folder that she had in her hands and looked at him with a frown, "Is everything okay?"

Damn, he hadn't meant to make her think that something was wrong. Then again, it seemed like the only time he turned to her was when things were in jeopardy and people could get hurt, if they weren't already.

"No it's nothing like that. I was just wondering if you would like to go and grab a drink or something to eat after your shift."

Robin seemed shocked and Jason thought that she was for sure going to turn him down, "I'd love to. I get off in ten minutes. If you will wait for me while I check with a few pateints that will be great." Jason nodded and watched as she walked off. He let out the breath that he had been holding and shook his head, well that part was over with.

"Jason?" a soft voice asked from behind him. He turned to see Liz standing there looking confused.

"Hey." Jason said, not knowing what else to say.

"Is everything okay?" Why was it that everyone thought something was wrong?

"Everything's fine." Jason said as he sighed again. This was going to be a long night if this keeps happening.

"Are you sure? What were you talking to Robin about?" Liz sounded curious now, almost like she was fishing for details.

"Robin and I are going out tonight," Jason said in a casual tone. The look on Liz's face told him everything he needed to know. She didn't like that he had asked out Robin. Was it because of jealousy or because she was concerned for her friend? Jason couldn't be sure.

"Is that such a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

Liz looked away for a second. She wasn't sure if she should tell him what she was thinking, but she knew that in the end it was better if Jason didn't go out with Robin. She took a deep breath, "Robin is separated, she is about to get a divorce and not to mention the custody battle that is about to happen. Robin doesn't need any more stress. And not to mention everything that you have been through, Jason. You've had it hard for a while now and do you think that it's really fair to bring Robin into that?"

Jason was silent for a moment. "I will not let Jake's death rule my life, Elizabeth. I can't and you shouldn't either."

"It had a big impact on you and Robin doesn't even know about that. How are you supposed to tell her that Jake was your son and not Lucky's? Do you really think that she will believe you? How do you think that she will react? I mean she could run out and go tell everyone about our secret and then everyone will look at us differently."

"She's not like that," He was incredulous now. How could she think that about her own friend? "You know she's not like that. And I know Robin better than you do." Jason couldn't believe that he just said that, it sounded dumb and childish to his own years. "Robin is a very understanding person."

"Okay, I'll give you that, but she has been told from the beginning that Jake was Lucky's. What are you going to say? That I lied to everyone so that my kid could be safe from you?"

Jason sighed in frustration and rubbed his forehead, "It wasn't like that, and Robin wouldn't think that anyways."

Liz looked behind Jason and saw Robin coming their way, she had changed and was looking excited, "Just think about what I said Jason." She placed her hand on his arm, "Just take it slow."

"Is everything okay?" Robin asked as she stepped in front of him. Jason looked down a noticed that she was wearing a pair of nice fitting jeans, flats, and a cute little red shirt that looked silky and new.

"You look nice." He said as he looked her over again. The nerves were back and from the slight blush she gave him let him know that she was feeling the same way. Jason rubbed his hands together, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Robin said as she looked around to make sure that she had everything. Jason smiled to himself, she always did that, it was one of the things that he thought was so cute about her in the first place.

….

….

…

"Are you sure that this is where you wanted to go?" Robin asked as Jason held the door to Jake's open for her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that you don't drink and that you hate this place." Robin said with a smiled and laughed at the look he gave her.

"I don't HATE this place." Jason grumbled as he seated them in one of the booths away from people. He knew Robin found this whole thing amusing.

"This is just like you," she giggled. "You come to a place where people will be and stay as far away from them as possible."

"I don't stay away from them. I just don't really…enjoy most peoples company." Jason said as a group of guys got loud and began laughing and nudging people.

"Really?" Robin asked in mock disbelief. Jason glared at her for a moment and she began to laugh again.

"Hey there good lookin'." Coleman said as he came up to their table and gave her a big smile.

"Hey," Robin laughed again. "Can I get my usual?"

"Well, of course, your usual is my usual." Robin rolled her eyes and then Coleman looked at Jason. "I haven't seen you in a while. What will it be man?"

"I'll have a beer. And bring us some peanuts for the table." Jason looked at Robin and she blushed.

Coleman nodded and turned to walk away. "Oh before I go darling, I thought that it would be best to warn you that Patrick is here and he doesn't seem very happy that you and Jason are over here looking a little too cozy."

"Thanks for the warning, but Patrick and I are separated and he has nothing to be made about." Robin said as she sat up straighter in her seat.

"Things haven't been working, have they?"

Robin shook her head and Coleman nodded, "I'll bring your drinks. And your nuts." Robin smiled and shook her head as she watched him walk away.

"He annoys me." Jason groaned.

Robin smiled and looked at him again, "Everyone annoys you."

Jason looked her in the eyes for a while before he spoke again, "Not everyone."

Robin blushed and looked down at the table. Wow, this is making her feel like a teenager again. This is not good. It had been so long since she felt like this, like a giddy teenaged girl who is on her first date. Jason was the only person who could give her butterflies with just a look and two words. It was crazy that she felt like this all over again. It was a rush. It was a burst of excitement that made her want to giggle. She had to remind herself that she was no longer that girl, that she was a woman now. She had a daughter for crying out loud.

"I heard that you are getting a divorce." Jason said trying to get over the uneasy silence.

"Sonny," Robin asked with a scrunched up face. Jason looked away for a moment as a waitress came a put there drinks on the table and Jason smiled, he should have to guessed that Robin's usual was a beer. "I figured that it wouldn't be long before he told you." Robin took a sip of the beer and Jason just leaned back and looked at her. "Before you ask, I'm fine. Perfectly fine; I just feel bad for Emma, I mean it can't be good for her to see Patrick and I fight all the time."

"What do you fight about?"

"The question is what DON'T we fight about?" Robin snorted pushed her hair behind her ear, "It seems that we always find something to argue about. And it's mostly little things, like the alarm time. Or what to have for dinner, and who should take what shift. Then there are the big fights about work, Emma, you and Sonny." At Jason's curious look she smiled angrily, "Yeah, he likes to throw it in my face that I am friends with you and Sonny. And that the courts won't find your presence in my life very good for Emma. That Sonny has to medication to control his feelings, and both of you always have someone trying to kill you. But the thing is, we don't even really talk anymore. I mean, I love you both, I do, but my daughter comes first always. I can't be like Carly and fight for you and Sonny to be in my daughter's life. And it's not like you're really in my life anyways so I don't know what the big deal is." Robin took in a deep breath and let it out.

She had been talking a mile a minute and Jason thought it was adorable. She did that when she was nervous and sometimes it is hard for him to keep up with her, but he got the gist of what she was trying to say. He reached over and grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry I haven't been a very good friend lately."

"You're there when I need you, and that is better than being there but not when I need you." She smiled at him.

"Well I think that…maybe that should change." Robin tilted her head a little trying to understand him. "I mean, I'm gonna try and be there for you a lot more. Not just for when you need me." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Is that a promise, Jason?" Robin smiled at him a little.

"It is," He confirmed and her smile grew to a full grin.

"Well look what we have here. Jason Morgan and Robin Scorpio; isn't this just…quant." Patrick said as he walked up to him drawing glances.

**If I get some reviews you will know what happens next and I will also tell you what is going on with Diane and Sonny. ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth Chapter**

Jason looked up at Patrick with stony eyes. He was always able to hide his emotions and at the moment he was glad that he could conceal how irritated he was with Patrick for interrupting his date with Robin.

Robin looked a little uncomfortable while Patrick looked pissed. He was glaring down at them with accusing eyes. What was his problem? He and Robin were getting a divorce and he didn't understand why it would bother him.

But then, Patrick had always been that way. He was always jealous of his relationship with Robin and the connection that they had. Patrick never liked that Robin was still friendly with him and Sonny. He did anything he could to make sure that Robin stayed away from them at all times. Even now with Brenda married to Sonny. He would make sure that when they met up it was nowhere near Sonny or anyone with the mob. Patrick always made sure to use Emma as a pawn in his controlling nature.

Robin was blind to it. As always, she only noticed the good in people. She only saw the nice things he did for her and Emma. Jason also that Robin was blind to his meanness because he was Emma's father. Robin would argue that he was a good man. Never once did her raise his hand to her or Emma. Ever did he yell at Emma or swear near her. He was a good man, in a sense. Like Jax or Sonny. Two different people but they were both seen as the bad guys in most situations.

"So, are you guys on a date or something?" Patrick asked with a growl.

"Why should it matter?" Robin asked as she leaned back in her seat and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she looked at him.

"I was wondering." Patrick said with a shrug. "I'm sure my attorney will be more than pleased to know that you are starting to hang out with mobsters and are putting our daughter in danger."

"How am I putting Emma in danger? She is supposed to be with you, but here you are, at Jakes, drinking. Hmm, I'm sure MY attorney will love that too." Robin shot back.

Patrick's eyes gleamed dangerously and the muscle in his jaw twitched. "At least I'm not out throwing myself at any person that will take me even before out divorce is finalized."

Robin gasped and Jason lost it. He shot out of the booth and slammed his hand in Patrick's face as hard as he could. The force blew Patrick across the table and into a group of pool players. Blood was trickling down his face as he regained his balance.

Robin stood up from the booth as Jason stalked over to Patrick. She knew that Jason was about to hit him again.

She didn't want that. Even though what Patrick had said was mean and hurtful she didn't need Jason to go caveman and beat up Patrick up for her honor like he used to do when they were teenagers. She could handle this with…minimal bloodshed. She hoped.

"Okay," Robin said as she raced between them and stood facing Jason. "It's okay. What Patrick said didn't hurt me. There is no need for violence." She tried with all her might to defuse the fight happening between them.

"Robin, did you not hear what he just called you?" Robin closed her eyes for a moment a winced. "He basically called you a whore." Jason said with a raised voice.

Robin glanced around and frowned. Everyone was looking at them and she hated being the center of attention. This was one of those moments that she hated it even more.

"You're gonna pay for that." Patrick seethed from behind her. "I'm slapping you with assault charges buddy. You will pay." Patrick vowed as he continued to clean his nose clean.

"Really; who's gonna make me?" Jason asked taking a step forward.

"Okay, that is enough. This is stupid. We're not kids anymore; we need to act like adults." Robin said above their shouts at each other. "Just get over it." She turned to Patrick, "Were over. There is no reason for you to concern yourself in my business. So don't bring it up or I'll have my lawyer to argue against your claims towards me, that you are a jealous ex who thinks he can control my life."

The nerve in Patrick's jaw was working again. He was pissed and Robin didn't care. She was furious with him. Here she was, enjoying a night with her friend and then he barges in, like usual, and starts stuff. What kind of person does that?

Patrick Drake.

Robin's phone started to ring and she grabbed it and looked at the caller; Sonny. She was even more confused than before. "Hey," Robin said as she answered the phone. "What's up?"

"Can you come over to my house please? There is some legal stuff we need to talk about." He said back. From his tone she could tell that he was mad.

"Yeah, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." Robin closed the phone and turned towards the booth. She grabbed her purse and turned to Coleman. "I'm sorry about the mess." She glanced at Jason and Patrick to make her point clear that she was not about to let them off the hook yet.

"Yeah," Jason said after a long moment. "I'll pay for the damages."

"You bet you will." Coleman said with anger in his voice. This was why he hated when Mobsters came into the bar, there was always drama.

Jason rolled his eyes. If it weren't for Sonny, this man wouldn't have this place, so he should just be lucky that he left it this way. The look Jason gave him must have reminded Coleman where they stood because he stood up and shrugged, "Get the money to me anytime. There is no hurry." He added.

Jason nodded and walked out the door with Robin following behind him. She wasn't mad at him. She was just upset that the reason for the fight was because of her.

"Where to?"

"Sonny's."

…

….

…..

When Jason and Robin finally showed up at Sonny's they found Sonny pacing like a caged animal and Brenda sitting on the couch with her arms crossed. Diane had her hands on her hips and looked like she was about to say something.

"Hey?" Robin said as she walked towards the couch.

"Hey," Brenda called back. She got up and gave Robin a hug. "Sorry I missed you this morning. Alec and I were at the park."

Robin smiled, "It is okay. I was just asking Sonny for a favor."

"Yeah, I heard. I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's for the best in the end."

"Can we talk about why I'm here please?" Diane asked from behind them. "If you want this divorce to work I suggest that you get a new lawyer, because I can't represent you."

"What!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"I knew that would be your response." Diane said as she walked over to the drinking cart. "Alexis has already signed on to represent Patrick. And because we work together, I can't represent Robin against Patrick."

"Great." Brenda said as she sat on the couch again. "Alexis is a shark in the court room. How is Robin supposed to win against her?"

"It's okay." Robin said in a sigh. "I have someone. Someone who will rip them to shreds and spit them back out."

Everyone looked at her. "Do you really think that there is someone out there that will be able to beat Alexis and I?" Diane asked in exasperation.

Robin shook her head. "No, I know there is." She smiled at Diane as she snickered. She knew that Diane couldn't resist the challenge. And as soon as she found out who she had on her side, well she was not about to be happy.

"We'll see about that." Diane grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. Robin watched her go. Not at all afraid, there was nothing to be scarred of. She hadn't wanted to have to call, but she would. This was not about her and Patrick. It was about Emma and who could care for her the best.

"Diane." Sonny stopped her. "You're not getting paid for the day you put on this case."

"Well, I'll just have to charge it to you some other way." She stalked out of the room without a backwards glance.

"That woman drives me insane." Brenda sai d as she stood up and walked to Sonny.

"But she's one of the best." Sonny said with a shrug.

"Yes, but I don't need ONE of the best, I need THE best." Robin said.

"Who do you have in mind?" Jason asked from his place behind the couch.

"Téa Delgado."

**I had to do it. I had to. There was this voice in me saying that I should. And in case you didn't notice, there was a new day in there somewhere. I might go back and change it if I needed to. Sonny and Jason's talk after the Maxie thing is the new day. If you want, I'll go and clarify for you. Yes or no?**

**Thanks to: NaeNae1495 and SeviLuv for the comments. You've been with me every chapter so far. That means a lot. I hope to get more readers. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you leave another.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seventh chapter**

Kristina needed a break for once. She was never alone where she could think without being interrupted and the fresh air seemed to be working for her and her mixed up, chaotic thoughts. Kristina had just dropped Molly off at her friend's house for the night and had had a brief conversation with Mrs. Reese about the nightmares that Molly had been having for a while and if one occurred that night to call her and she would come over if Molly doesn't seem to be calming down even after she woke up.

Kristina hugged herself as she walked down the street. She wasn't ready to go home anytime soon. She felt guilty for leaving Molly alone for the first time in months, but it would have happened sometime soon anyway. The wind picked up a little but she still continued to walk, not really knowing where she was going, just hoping that she didn't have to go home anytime soon and that she didn't get a call tonight around three in the morning about Molly needing her. The heels that Kristina had on were starting to hurt her feet, but that wasn't what caught her mind: she had reached the park.

It occurred to Kristina that this was where she went every time she needed to think or was feeling sad or mad, when she was unhappy and needed to be alone for a little while with her jumbled thoughts or to catch her breath, when she needed to feel like there was at least ONE thing that stayed the same, even after all the years that went by.

Everything was different after the bus crash, Kristina thought as she sat on the swing in the park. Molly had been getting these nightmares that were getting worse and worse each passing day. Michael barely had time to hang out, and she was still not speaking to her dad. He mom had taken on this big case that hogged most of her time so she was around as much and Sam, Sam was off chasing Spinelli. There was no one to talk to, even Ethan.

She was tired of turning to him for everything. She was sure that it was time for her to learn how to stand on her own. She didn't need anyone to take care of her, Kristina just liked being reminded that there was someone out there that cared for her even a little bit. But ever since she decided to distance herself from Ethan she felt lonely. There was no one she could talk to about everything now that Michael had Abby. He never called her with his problems and he wasn't there for her as such as he used to.

She felt selfish wanting her brother back, but no one understood her as well as he did. And he always had her back in everything she did, whether it was going to Dominican Republic or going up against Mr. Bower, Michael had been there. He was the shoulder that she had cried on all her life and he was the one she could call in the middle of the night and just talk to. And she had been there for him too. For a long time, she was the only one that Michael would turn to and she missed him dearly.

She sighed again. This was just a part of growing up, having to grow apart from those you were so close to. It didn't mean that you wanted it to happen. But that didn't seem to matter to anyone; it was something that you couldn't stop, no matter what you did.

Sometimes she wished that she and Michael never left the D.R. they were so much happier, never having to deal with anyone but themselves. They didn't have to answer to anyone and they only needed to look out for the other. If they hadn't of came back Kiefer never would have beaten her, Michael never would have been sent to Pentonville because he killed Claudia and rapped by Carter. Mr. Bower never would have tried to attack her in the hospital, Michael would never have met Abby, the bus crash never would have taken place and Molly wouldn't be having nightmares, her mother would still be the District Attorney and everyone would be happy.

To Kristina, it seemed that ever since they returned, nothing good that had happened to her had lasted more than a few minutes. It seemed that bad things always over ruled the good. They seemed to occur almost on a day to day basis, there was so much drama. She was tired of it but there never seemed to be an escape of her.

Then there was the new problem she had to deal with. Her doctor, Robin Scorpio, was sure that she was sick and that she was dealing with cancer. Tears pooled in her eyes and she blinked them away. Robin was one of the best doctors at GH and if she thought she had cancer then she had cancer. She had made an appointment to go in for another test in two days and there was no way she was ready for it. Kristina could barely deal with being sick that knowing what she was sick with was not something she was ready for at the moment.

What was she going to do? How was she supposed to tell Molly and her family? Who was going to be there for Molly if it turned out to be incurable? Oh god, Molly! What would happen to her if she were to die? Would anyone miss her lately it seemed that she was being pushed to the back burner while everything came first.

"I thought I would find you here." A voice startled her from behind and she turned to see Michael approaching her with a smile. She tried to smile back at him, but from the look he gave her, he must have failed hugely. "You okay?"

Kristina nodded and looked away as he sat on the swing beside her. It was getting dark out, but she still didn't feel like going home. "How did you know I would be here?"

"You always come here when there are a lot of things going on. You always come here to be alone and think."

She nodded at him, "Yeah, to be alone."

Michael laughed at her hint that she wanted him to leave. He stood up and moved behind her and began to push her softly. "I'm not leaving here until you tell me what's wrong."

Kristina rolled her eyes. She should have known. This was so like him, he was almost as stubborn as she was at times. But the difference between them was that Kristina was more annoying in her pursuit for what she wanted and was willing to do anything and take down anyone who stood in her way.

"Molly." Kristina decided to stick with the simplest thing at the moment.

"What's wrong with Molly?" Michael asked as he stopped pushing her.

Kristina rolled her eyes, of course he didn't know. They hadn't talked in weeks. "She's been having nightmares and they seem to be getting worse."

"What are they about?"

Everything. "The bus crash," she said instead.

"Well, I understand your concern for Molly, but you wouldn't be out here thinking if that was the only thing going on with you, Kirssy. Tell me what's going thru that head of yours."

She got off the swing and moved to the bench. Michael sat beside her and waited without saying anything as he waited for her to say something.

"Have you ever thought about what it would have been like if we never left the Dominican Republic?" She asked after a moment.

Michael was silent for a moment. "Sometimes," he said after a pregnant pause. "When I was in Pentonville I would think about being there and being free. Or when I found out you were beaten. I thought that if we had never left you would never have been put in that situation."

She nodded to let him know that she was listening and understanding what he was telling her. "Maybe we should have stayed." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Maybe if we stayed, Kiefer wouldn't have beet me. My mom wouldn't have killed him and Mr. Bower never would have attacked me. You would never have had to kill Claudia and go to Pentonville where you met Carter and he never would have…done what he did to you." Michael flinched at the words but didn't back down.

"Krissy-"

She interrupted him, "What about what I did with Johnny? And the bus crash? There has been so much drama ever since we came back that has been because of us, that I don't even know where to count."

"We've gotten thru them all together." Michael pointed out.

Kristina had tears in her eyes, "No, you've had Abby while I had no one."

"I know that you don't like Abby."

"It's not that Michael. Me not liking her has nothing to do with it." She got up and moved towards the slide.

"Then what is it?" He was getting frustrated.

She whipped around and glared at him. "When was the last time we hung out?" She crossed her arms waiting for his answer. After a moment she smirked, "That's what I thought." She moved towards the road, but Michael stopped her.

"I know that we haven't seen much of each other lately, but I'm still here for you when you need me the most."

"Where were you when Molly had her first nightmare? Where were you when I went to the doctors and they told me-" she cut off. Kristina was so shocked that she had almost told him that she sick.

"Why did you go to the doctors?" Michael asked anxiously.

"That's exactly my point." Kristina said sadly. She looked at him for a moment longer and shook her head.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned away from him and walked back to her car, feeling ready to go home. Michael called her name the entire time she walked away from him, but he never made a move to chase after her. When they were younger he would have. Not anymore.

When she got in the car she realized that she didn't want to go home, she just wanted to get away from Michael. She wanted to go somewhere that she could forget about everything and all her problems. With a smile she thought of the perfect place. Hopefully he was home.

Kristina nocked on the door ten minutes later and waited for the door to open. "You're not pizza." She looked at Johnny and smiled.

"Mind if I come in?" She asked quietly.

Johnny looked at her for a moment before he stepped aside and let her in.

**Done. For now. Lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"MOM, WE GOT OUR FISRT MAIL!"

Tea came down the stairs and smiled at her daughter, Dani, before taking the mail from her. They had just moved to Port Charles earlier that week and were still settling in and unpacking.

"You look nice." Dani was wearing a light blue sundress that had thick straps and went down to her knees. She had on sandals that matched the dress and her hair was pinned, half up and half down.

"So do you." Dani smiled at her mom. She was wearing a white sundress she had bought her for Christmas and was wearing nice high heels. Her hair was down with curls at the bottom and a small necklace. She had a matching clutch to go with it.

"Thank you. Why don't you go grab our sweaters from the living room. By then, I'm sure Destiny and Jack will be ready to go."

Dani nodded and walked down the hall. Tea watched her go with a sad smile.

Tea knew that Dani missed Llanview and all their family and friends. There had been so much drama in there lives before they moved that they didn't even want to leave the house anymore. In the end, she thought that it was a good idea to get away.

When Tea told her husband, Victor that she thought that moving would be a good idea, he had agreed and an hour later they had moving boxes being brought in and a huge moving van parked outside. Dani had come home wondering what was going on and had readily thought that it was a good idea as well.

Sure, they would miss Blair, Starr, and Viki, along with others they were leaving behind. But everyone else came to live with them. Sam was upstairs taking a nap, it had been a long trip for him, and Blair had agreed that the privet school they were sending Dani to, was going to be better for Jack in some way. He was going to go and visit her every other weekend, but Jack was thrilled to be away from them. He said that he didn't want to have to put up with 'Scarface trying to be his dad.'

Getting away from everything wasn't the only reason why they moved here; Tea had a new job offer from Robin Scorpio, a woman who is getting a divorce and is probably going to end up in a horrible custody battle. Not to mention the fact that the women Robin is about to go up against are, in their own way, sharks. But Tea was a shark too, and didn't think that these women, Diane Miller and Alexis Davis, were going to be much of a problem.

"What do we have here?" Victor asked as he came up to her.

"Junk," Tea said with a laugh and threw them on a nearby table. "How's the unpacking coming along?"

"It would be better if I had help." Victor replied easily. He moved one arm around her waist and the other into the pocket of his tan slacks. As usual he was wearing a button down dress shirt with the top two buttons undone.

Tea laughed again as she moved into her husbands side. "Oh, I'm sure it would. But you're the one who said that we HAD to have the bed near the windows facing away from the bathroom. You were the one to say that our dresser COULD NOT go by the door again and moved it to rest next to the door to the bathroom and walk-in closet. You were the one who decided that the loveseat we had, was going to be in the corner of the room, so it faced our TV. You were the one who-"

"I get it." He cut in, wrapping his arm around her waist. "But you have a lot of things." He said with a small pout.

"I HAVE A LOT OF THINGS?" Tea asked in mock outrage. "You were the one who packed almost four boxes with your favorite News papers. You are the one who decided that every piece of furniture in our old house was coming with us, even though we got new ones. I'm not the one who kept every piece of mail going back eight years ago."

"Okay, I see your point. But you have stuff here too." Victor nuzzled her neck and began walking them towards the stairs. "Like our new bed. That was the one you picked out right?"

Tea knew what he was doing, but she couldn't let herself be drawn in, she had to leave. She had a meeting to go to. "I have to go."

"You can always save it for later."

"Robin works at a hospital; this is her only day off." Tea tried to fight, but by now he had her up against the wall near the stairs and was doing amazing things with his hands.

"You can stop by on her break. Maybe get to know the city better as well." Victor suggested. His hand moved lower, pressing her closer to him.

"That's what I was thinking." Victor moved his kisses to the other side of her neck and Tea closed her eyes as she wrapped her fingers in his hair. "Dani and I were going to do that to day."

"Tomorrow," Victor growled before he kissed her.

"Mom, ready to go? EW! Can you not do that here?" Dani exclaimed as she came into the hallway.

Victor moved away from Tea for a second. "You guys aren't going anywhere."

"Why not?" Dani asked, crossing her arms.

"Your mother is going to help me unpack." Victor said as he turned to face her. Tea stepped away from him and grabbed her purse.

"Didn't she already say that she wasn't helping you unpack? SHE wasn't the one who brought three boxes full of shoes and a closet full of unworn cloths. She was smart enough to throw stuff away or sell because we were moving closer to the city, where fashion was at every corner."

Tea opened her purse and pulled out her keys. She opened the door and motioned for Dani to follow. She did, but first she turned and said, "Besides, we have a meeting with the Dean today."

Just as she finished saying that, Jack came down the stairs, wearing a nice button down shirt (top two buttons undone like Victors) and black slacks. His blazer was thrown over his arm and looked like he didn't want to do this.

"Why don't I get to go?" Victor asked curiously.

"Because I want our room unpacked by the time we get home." Tea said as she walked out the door. They could here her greeting Destiny as she walked towards the car.

"And you don't always make the best impressions on people when you meet them." Dani said shrugging.

"Yeah, the last time you met one of our teachers, they didn't look me in the eye for a month. This will be better if Tea takes us. Plus while were in the seminar on what is 'school appropriate' and what 'not to do' plus the 'expectations of the young students', Tea will be in a meeting with that Robin lady and working out a plan to make her rotten husband pay. Man, I'm glad I'm not that guy." Jack finished while shaking his head.

"Yeah, you should be lucky that its not you, dad. Mom would tear you apart." Dani said seriously.

"Well, thankfully we don't have to worry about me cheating on your mother." Victor said as he pushed his hand into his pockets.

"Good to know. Because if you did, me and mom would never forgive you." Victor and Jack both knew that Dani wad deadly serious. There was one thing that is unforgivable to her and that was people hurting her family. There was no exception for Victor; father/uncle, or not.

"Ready?" Jack asked Dani once the silence became drawn out. She nodded and walked out. "See you later, dad. Have fun unpacking." He called over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Thanks." Victor called out sarcastically.

Victor watched them go and sighed. "Hey Mr. Manning. What are you thinking about?" Sean said as he came from the pool house that he was now living in with his girlfriend Vivian and sister Destiny. Victor glanced at him before turning back towards the car. Sean was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans. As always, he looked intimidating to those who didn't know him.

"How lucky I am." He answered immediately. Victor didn't know why, but there was something about Sean that made him feel comfortable and was easy to talk to. "I have the best kids and the greatest wife in the world. I have to say that I am the luckiest man on the East Cost."

"I would have to agree with you. Tea is something and has always had your back. Over this past year, finding out that you aren't Todd Manning but really Victor Lord Jr., but legally had it changed to Manning after coming to an agreement with your twin brother and accepting each other, AFTER you tried to ruin each others lives; Tea stuck by you threw it all. Just like you did when you all thought that she had Cancer and died. And your kids are awesome. I love Dani and Jack can be cool some times too. Not to mention little Sam who has everyone wrapped around his finger."

Victor nodded. "Do you think that I would ever be able to cheat on Tea?" He turned and looked at the bigger man with his arms crossed.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't." Sean joked. "Why? You're not thinking about cheating on Tea are you?"

"No, it's just, I never cheated on Blair before and I know I can't picture myself with someone other than Tea. But do you think I'm capable of that?"

Sean was silent for a moment. "You've done some pretty bad things in your time here, but in the end it wasn't you who did the horrible things to Marty or Nora, it wasn't you who slapped Tea or kicked her out while on a deserted island with nowhere to go, that was Todd Manning. You were the one who stuck by her while she was 'dying'; you chose her even when you could have had Blair. So no, I don't think you could cheat on Tea. You're not that kind of guy."

Victor nodded, "Thanks Sean. That mean," he sighed. "A lot that you think that."

"You're a good man and treat me kindly. You might have a temper, but when it comes to Tea, I have no doubt that you would rather take a beating from her than hit her yourself."

Victor laughed, "I already have. I have the scars to prove it." Sean smiled and turned to leave but turned back a moment later.

"That guy, Patrick Drake, who Tea is going to tear apart? He's not you. He's scum and doesn't know what it means to love someone. You love Tea and you would never do anything to hurt her. Or you're kids."

Victor smiled at the younger man, "Thanks Sean, means a lot to me." He repeated.

"No problem, Mr. Manning." With that, Sean turned away. Victor watched him for a moment before heading back inside to wake Sam up. It was time for lunch.

Maybe he would help him unpack.

**I thought I would throw this in so you guys don't think that I brought them in here out of nowhere. **

**I'm not going to have Jack and Kristina get together…I have plans for her. But if you have something I can use with Jack, I would love to hear from you.**

**Also, I'm not going to have Victor cheat on Tea. I love them together and I can't see Victor doing something like that. I just put that in there to show you the differences between Victor and Patrick.**

**Patrick and Carly will be coming up soon. I'm trying to touch on everyone as much as I can.**

**If you have an idea, I always like to hear. So leave a review. Have a nice weekend.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This pretty much a fill in chapter. Be warned. There is some stuff on the bottom, where I rant about what I might do with the story. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIWE!**

**Chapter Nine**

"Sorry I'm late." Tea said as she walked into Kelly's. Robin looked up and smiled at her. "I had to drop the kids off at Madison Prep and the Dean started asking me all these questions…" Tea trailed off waving her hand in the air.

"It's all right. That's a great school. I can understand that he probably wanted to go over some ground rules and such." Robin said as she sipped her coffee.

"Yes, that's why I picked it. My daughter needs a good education and I hope the school will be able to keep my son out of trouble. But you know how boys can be." Tea said as she sat down across from Robin.

Tea took the time to actually LOOK at the woman across from her. There was something about her that Tea liked. Over the phone, she could tell that Robin was in desperate need of help, and was smart enough to come to Tea. Looking at Robin she realized that she was not what she had thought she would be like. This woman looked strong and independent, but fair. This woman came off as the type that didn't back down from a challenge and would put up a fight for what she wanted.

And that was why Tea was here.

"Not really, I have a daughter. No other kids." Robin said, cutting into Tea's thoughts, with a small smile.

"Yes, little Emma. She is four years old, right?" Tea leaned back and crossed her legs; she began to remember her file on Robin and the filing for divorce.

Robin nodded. "My friend, Lucky, he has two sons. I watch them from time to time, but not much. They are young. Ones three, the other is ten."

"Wow. Sometimes I wish Jack was that age. He is so much like his father." Tea said, shaking her head.

"Your husband," Robin asked.

"Yeah, he had his first wife had Jack, then he and I had Dani, and then he had little Sam. And were also taking care of Dani's best friend, Destiny. You might know her brothers fiancé, her names Vanessa. She began work at the hospital yesterday."

"Oh, yes. I remember her. She's a lovely woman."

Tea nodded. "You should meet Shawn. He's the sweetest guy. Couldn't hurt a fly unless it hurt him first and that's after a long inner debate."

Robin laughed, "I met him. He was very polite."

"So, where is your daughter?" Tea asked after a moment. She knew that she would be meeting Robin alone, but she had a strange feeling that she already knew that answer.

"She is with her father for the day." Tea knew it. Robin glanced up and saw Mike look at them, she motioned for him to come over and he nodded. A moment later he was in front of them.

"Want a refill, honey?" He asked he softly and Robin nodded; he filled her cup of coffee and placed menus on the table. "Can I get you anything?" He asked Tea.

"Lemonade will be great, please." Mike smiled at walked away with a nod. Once Mike left Tea turned back to Robin. "You're letting him see her?" Tea couldn't be as surprised at as she wanted to be; if it were her and Victor getting a divorce, she would let Dani visit him.

"I don't want to take our daughter away from him." Robin said with a frown. "I know he loves her, and she means a lot to him, how could I take her from him?"

Tea nodded. As she had assumed, Robin was a fair person. "Do you think he'll extend the same courtesy?"

"Lord, no!" Robin snickered. "Patrick will fight with everything he has to make sure that I'm not in Emma's life." Robin leaned forward, "That is why I called you. You are a SHARK and so are Alexis and Diane. I must say, I love Alexis and have a very nice relationship with Diane, but that will not stop them from eating me up and spitting me out. It's just, you have a better track record than they do." Robin smiled at Tea.

"What does that mean?" Tea had read up on both women from the other team and found that they were pretty unstoppable.

"Diane is known to work for my friend, Sonny, he's assumed to be a 'mob boss'. And Alexis's daughter is Sonny's daughter too."

"Is it true?" Tea asked after a second. Robin didn't pretend not to understand what the question meant.

Robin grinned at her just as Mike came with the lemonade. "Mike, how would you describe Sonny's work?"

"Filthy. You know that I don't like him and his line of work. The mob is a horrible place and look where it's gotten my family, hurt physically and emotionally. Poor Michael and Kristina they've been through so much. I wish Sonny could just quit." Mike said, hotly.

Tea looked confused. "So it's true. He's a mob boss?" Tea didn't like this. This could cause a new rift in her plan to take down Patrick.

Mike looked at her for a moment, "You're new here aren't you? Let me give you a bit of advice, stay away from my son. That way you won't get hurt." With that, he turned and left.

"And that," Robin said point at Mike. "Is what Patrick will try to fight with. There are a long of people in this town that don't like Sonny and believe that he is a danger to everyone and most importantly, his kids."

Tea nodded and took a sip of her drink. It was surprisingly great. Not too sweet, not too plane. She took another drink and then looked up. Robin was smirking at her. "Now you can see why I chose to eat here."

"This is very good. Is the food like this, too?" Tea asked looking at a menu.

"Yes, I go for the chicken sandwich. It's great. Comes with fries," she added as an afterthought.

"I think I'll try it." Tea said with a nod. "So where were we? Yes, Patrick using something against you."

"Well, aside from Sonny. He'll use Jason, my ex, who I have been getting along with again. He works for Sonny, and once went to prison. After that he might use my HIV." Robin frowned at the thought. "I hope it doesn't go that far. By when Patrick gets angry, he tends to say things he doesn't mean or things he did mean, just never said to your face." Tea looked at her with a frown. "How would we fight him if he brings that up?"

"You look perfectly healthy to me, and I don't think that a girl like you will forget to take her meds or anything. This could make our whole case."

Robin nodded. "I hope so." But the hope didn't reach her eyes. In fact, she looked sad.

"Now, what can we use against Patrick?" Tea pulled out a notebook and a pen.

"He's a surgeon; he gets called in at odd hours. Sometimes he over does it. He once worked back to back surgeries in one day."

"No, I need something stronger."

Robin thought for a moment. Tea could see that she didn't want to take Emma from Patrick, but when it comes down to it, she will fight. Let's just hope that whatever Robin comes up with, they can use.

"His ex-girlfriend came into town. When Patrick didn't leave me for her, she went crazy and tried to kill me. At first, he didn't believe anything and repeatedly put Emma in harm's way."

Tea nodded as she wrote that down. This could work.

"What's her name?"

"Lisa, I'm Crazy, Niles." Robin said in a serious voice.

When Tea looked up she saw that Robin was trying not to laugh. Tea smiled. "I'll be sure to tell that to the judge." This time Robin did laugh.

"I have to ask you something, and you might not like it." Robin said, getting serious again.

"What," Tea asked cautiously.

"Do you work alone? Or can we have someone else help with the case?" Robin asked with pleading eyes.

Tea was caught off guard with the question; she didn't expect that, from her. Wasn't she enough help as it was? Tea tried not to be offended; she knew that this was a big thing for Robin and she didn't want to lose her daughter. "Normally I work alone. It depends on who you have in mind."

Just then a woman walked up to their table. "Hey, sorry I'm a little late." Tea looked up to look at the woman before her. She recognized her instantly.

"Claire." Tea said as she stood. The two women hugged. After a moment they pulled apart. "What are you doing here?"

"I called her," Robin piped in, looking smug. She sipped her coffee as Tea looked back and forth between the women.

"Why call me, if you had her already?" Tea asked confused. Claire had the same expression. Tea guessed that she didn't know that Robin already had Tea working for her. What could Robin be up to? Tea narrowed her eyes at the woman who was still smirking.

"Because, I read your history and I know that you two worked together in college. You dominated the courtroom and if I have both of you on my side, there is no stopping us." Robin said with a shrug. There was something else, Tea could feel it, but she wasn't going to bring it up at the moment. She stepped back and sat down in her seat with a raised eyebrow at Robin. Her eyes shined like she found something funny.

"Well, I can see your reason." Claire said after a moment. "I'd love to work with you guys." She smirked and sat down. Claire grabbed a menu from off the table. "Have you ordered yet? I'm hungry. I think I'll have the chicken sandwich."

Tea and Robin smiled at each other. They were going to get the chicken sandwich too.

**Alright readers, if you're out there, I need to let you know that things might get…complicated soon…**

**I brought in Claire because, well I love her. And I have a plot for her. There is not going to be Lulu and Dante or Edward, Monica, Luke and Tracy. Barley any Anthony; he's going to die soon. Just haven't figured out how. Some Elizabeth and Lucky, but not much. I like them, but not enough to put them back together. Also, I'm giving Spinelli a happy ending sooner rather than later. Give me a vote, who do you want him with Sam or Maxie?**

**Sam, from Oltl, is going to be around Molly's age. (Wink, wink) For those of you who watch Oltl, you might not like that, but think of the growth spurt that Jack had. Or how about Kristina and Molly? Look at Michael! He goes into a coma looking about ten years old, and then he comes out sixteen/seventeen?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Her gasp filled the room as she looked around trying to remember where she was. Kristina didn't find this room familiar at all; she had never seen it before. Thoughts of last night came flooding into her brain; how she had talked to Michael and how she had gotten upset and went to see Johnny. After that it was blank. She rubbed her eyes as she thought that she must have fallen asleep.

That meant that Johnny must have brought her upstairs to sleep in his bed. That thought gave Kristina a butterfly feeling in her stomach. Shaking her head she shook them out of her thoughts and tried to remember if she had called her mom. No, she hadn't.

Great, just great, this meant her mother was probably worried about her. Getting up from the bed she moved over to the door and cracked it open. There was no noise coming from down stairs. Thinking that Johnny must not be home and praying that Anthony wasn't around, she crept down the steps.

As she reached the bottom step she didn't see in anyone in the living room or at the piano. She walked towards her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She had three missed calls. Odd, she thought, her mom would have blown up her phone already. As she checked the calls she saw that two were from Michael and the other was from Mrs. Reese.

Sitting on the couch, Kristina called Mrs. Reese back. She wasn't ready to deal with Michael at the moment. Maybe she would give him a call sometime later, but today…she needed a break, for just a little while.

"_Hello?"_ Came the voice of Mrs. Reese over the phone, there was a lot of noise in the back ground.

"Hi, Mrs. Reese, this is Kristina."

"_Oh, hey. I'm sorry; I'm a little distracted all the girls are trying to help me cook breakfast."_ The woman said with a laugh.

Kristina smiled then came serious again. "Did Molly have any nightmares?" She prayed that her younger sister had slept the whole night threw. But for some reason, Kristina knew that Molly had had a nightmare.

The noise from the other end disappeared as she heard Mrs. Reese say, "_It was just a mild one. I was able to get her to go back to bed after a glass of warm milk. I was surprised your sister didn't know that it helped people sleep, since she seems to know a whole lot in everything else."_ The woman joked.

Kristina laughed. "Yeah, she does know a lot. When would you like me to come and get her?"

"_Oh, they're fine here for now. Not many of the girls are leaving until around three. So when Molly is ready to come home I'll have her call you."_

"Thank you Mrs. Reese, you've been amazing." Kristina said with a sigh. She meant every word. When she had told Mrs. Reese that Molly had been having nightmares she didn't act like she had thought she would. She waved her hand and said that Molly would be just fine.

"_It was no problem. Molly is a sweet girl, it was no chore. I think she gets it from her caring sister."_

Kristina thanked the woman again and then hung up with a sigh. She was glad Molly was having fun for a once. And it was a good thing that her nightmare wasn't as bad as it could be. Sometimes Molly doesn't even blink after someone of them.

Those are the nights that scare her the most, seeing her sister lying there in the dark, staring off into space, looking at nothing. Whenever Molly does that, she looks haunted, like she is this shell or ghost of the girl she was before. When Kristina sees that far off look in her sister's eyes, she knows that she is playing the bus accident. And for the millionth time, she wished that her sister had never seen that man die, was never on that bus.

Molly was too gentle for all of that, she was too nice to sit around and think about all the traumatic stuff that has happened. It wasn't fair that her sister had to go threw all this bad stuff when her father isn't the mob boss. She shouldn't have to deal with this.

"Molly okay?"

Kristina jumped off the couch and spun around to see Johnny in the door way from the patio. "Yeah, Mrs. Reese, the mother of Molly's friend, said that she was just fine."

Johnny walked over towards her and crossed his arms. Kristina remembered unloading on Johnny like she had never unloaded before. It had felt so good to have someone to talk to, to listen to her problems and not judge or try to take action to fix it. Johnny was everything she needed last night, someone who was able to keep and open mind, even when she had told him about everything that had been going on herself. He had let her cry on his shoulder and not once tried to make her go home.

"Thank you for last night. I shouldn't have intruded like that on you. It was stupid and then I just…dumped all my baggage on you. I'm sorry, Johnny. I know that you have a lot going on yourself and I just-"

"Kristina, it's okay. I honestly didn't mind. After all, what are friends for?" He smirked at her.

Kristina smiled back. What were friends for? For so long Kristina only had her family and Ethan, it made her feel good to know that she had another person she could talk to and know that it wouldn't get around. Johnny wasn't the type to go around and blab about her business.

"Did she have another nightmare?"

Kristina sighed and sat back down on the couch, "Yes, but Mrs. Reese said that it wasn't a problem and that she was about to get Molly back to sleep with a glass of warm milk."

"That's good." He said as he sat next to her.

"Yeah, but I was hoping that…she wouldn't have a nightmare. That she would be happy, and wouldn't get bad dream, at least, for one night." Kristina sighed. "Wishful thinking I guess."

"No, you're just worried for your little sister. Because you care about her and want her to get back to normal, it's only natural." Kristina looked at him and nodded.

"You're right, I guess."

"But…that's not the only thing bothering you, is it?" Johnny asked trying to get her to look him in the eye.

She shook her head. "I've been thinking about the cancer. And what kind it might be, if it's treatable, or….if I'll survive."

Johnny laughed. "You can't be serious right now." When Kristina just looked at him he grew serious, "Okay, from what I've heard about you and your family, you Davis woman don't give up easily. Your mother beat cancer a long time ago; Sam has been threw a lot with Jason, nearly losing her like in the bomb meant for Brenda. Molly will get threw her nightmares and you will get threw this. Just because you have cancer does not mean it is the end of the world."

"I know…but I'm not as strong as Sam and my mom. I'm not sure if I can do this."

"I am. I KNOW you can. You know why? Because when Kiefer beat you, you survived. You handled it better than anyone I know. You are tough too, not many people I know would stand up to your father like you do all the time. I believe that you are one of the strongest women I know. And I know a lot of them. You are persistent and caring. This, Kristina, is nothing."

Kristina looked away, he was being honest, she knew it and she believed him, but there is something about hearing it and believing it that is a problem. She wasn't so sure, but after hearing Johnny say all those wonderful things about her…she was beginning to think that he might be right, for once….or twice.

"I don't know how you do it, but somehow when you tell me things like that, I feel like I can almost believe you." Kristina said after a moment.

"You should, because I'm right." Kristina laughed and he smiled. "You hungry," Kristina nodded. "Come on, I'll take you to Kelly's."

**I know there isn't much drama going on, but next chapter will have the first look into Carly and Jacks.**

**Still taking count on who Spinelli should be with….let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Jacks looked at Victor for a long time without saying anything. For a moment Victor thought that he was going to say no; that they didn't want him to run a News paper out of their hotel. Carly, the loud woman who always had something to say, was silent as well. They both were just….staring.

It was almost unnerving to just sit here with them gawking at him like he was a fish out of water. In a way, that was what he was, a fish out of water. This wasn't his town, this wasn't even his STATE. He needed them more then they needed him.

Victor had heard about Jasper Jacks a long time ago and had wanted to do business with him but never got the chance to, something always came up. Jacks had a reputation for being able to pull money out of a brick. This man, when he did business with someone, not only did he become more wealthy, but the person who has gone into business with him turns a huge profit as well.

By no means was Victor poor. As a matter of fact, when his mother had died, she had left a great amount of money to him. Also, with the help of a lot of lawyers, Todd and he had divided the money that they had gotten from their good-old-daddy, Victor Lord.

"Okay," Jacks said.

"I don't think I want you working out of the Metro Court." Carly said at the same time. Victor wasn't surprised that she had said no, as a matter of fact, he knew she was going to say no the moment she saw him. What surprised him was how quick Jacks said yes.

"I think that this will be a good profit. Something the Metro Court needs. Ever since that new hotel opened, we have been losing business. This might be a good thing." Jacks said after a long moment.

"You can not be serious right now. We don't know this guy, he might bring horrible business." Carly said, turning on him. Victor had never been one to make scenes- unless it was something to do with his family- but this woman in front of him, loved to cause drama. He could see it radiating off of her in waves.

For a moment, Victor stared at her, eyebrow raised. His wife, Tea had a flare for dramatics, but she never went looking for it. No, Tea was more subtle; she waited for the drama to come to them and then performs like she's trying to win an Emmy.

"Carly, think about this, he could be what we need to bring our customers back." Jacks said as he stood. Carly followed suit.

"I don't want him working here, Jacks." Carly said with hand on her hips. Victor leaned back, enjoying the show. "He is going to be of no use to us. We could always bring in someone else to help us. If we need it," She added. "There is no need for him here."

"Just like you didn't want Kate to work here, and yet, look how much money she brought us." Jacks said to her, as if he were talking to a child.

"That was not the only reason I didn't want her to work here and you know it." Carly said in a low voice. This didn't sound like this was about work anymore. Victor raised an eyebrow.

"Well, ever since she began to work here, look at our numbers. Even if the hotel isn't going that good, Kate is still able to turn a profit that covers ours too. With all the business we lost, this might be a good thing for us. We don't need it, but I want it."

"Well I don't." Carly said. "I own half of this hotel, and if we hire HIM we get rid of Kate." Carly said stubbornly.

"Kate is staying." Jacks said in a voice that made sure that everyone knows that his word was finale. "And need I remind you that this is MY hotel too and I don't need to ask you permission when I hire someone. Just like you can lend out rooms to your family for free, just like you give out dinners or drinks on the house."

Carly looked like she was about to pop a vessel, "I cannot believe you are about to throw that in my face."

"That's not what I'm doing, I'm pointing out that you do stuff without my permission and behind my back. This is a decision you know about and there is no changing my mind. I want him working here, Carly."

Victor looked at Jacks. This man didn't need him or the News paper he wanted to start. He had money of his own, and he was sure that Jacks would have found away to bring back customers. But he WANTED to work with him. He wanted to have a News paper. Victor had a feeling that Jasper Jacks always got what he wanted.

"This will be good for us, I promise." Jacks said after a moment, his hand on Carly's shoulders.

"Fine," Carly caved. Turning towards him she said: "Just know that I don't like this." He almost smiled at her words. Victor knew that at the first sign of trouble from him, she was going to do everything she could to get him fired.

"I know," Jacks said, rubbing her arms. It was almost like he was consoling a small child.

Victor almost laughed; if he had ever talked to Tea like that she would have killed him. Take the closest thing to her and would try to bludgeon him with it. Yeah, life with that woman was never dull.

"How do you know we are not about to just throw away money on this guy?" Carly accused.

"The Sun, when he ran it, did and amazing job. He and his sister, Victoria Lord, ruled the News paper scene back in Llanview. Just figure, with Sonny still running around here, there will be a long list of dead bodies to write about and a lot of Mob wars also. We'll make a good profit." Jacks said in a joking manner, but something in his tone made Victor believe that this man was serious.

"That is not funny and you know it." Carly accused. Victor didn't know what it was about this woman that he didn't like, but she was annoying. And she was grating on his last nerve.

"Look, I can take my business elsewhere if you like." Victor said as he stood. He was getting tired of being talked about like he wasn't here and he was tired of not knowing what was going to happen.

"No, we're going to have my lawyer bring up a contract for us and see if we can make some agreements." Jacks said after a moment.

"I would rather my wife bring them up. She is a lawyer and I have nothing against yours, but I would feel more comfortable with her drawing it up." Victor said.

"How do we know that you won't try and make it so that we have to pay you more money?" Carly crossed her arms.

"You can have your lawyer look at it after she draws it up. Then, after that we can make some business."

Jasper smirked and held out his hand. Victor took his hand and gave it a shake. Unsurprisingly, Jaspers handshake was firm and meant no nonsense. Victor liked that. Not many people had that kind of handshake these days.

"If you will excuse me, a friend of mine just walked in." Before Victor could say that it was okay, Jacks just left.

Turning to look after him, Victor saw him greet a beautiful woman. She had brown hair and a smile that took over almost half of her face. But she was beautiful and tiny.

It didn't take a genius to know that Carly was not happy. She stood there watch the two others hug and give pleasantries.

"Something wrong," Victor asked, feeling her stiffen next to him, seeing her shoot daggers at the other woman.

"No, everything is just…perfect." Carly said before stomping off. Yeah sure it is, sweetheart, I believe you, Victor thought as she walked away. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at the woman across the room. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place where he knew her from.

He heard something slam and jumped. Turning he saw Carly slamming around whisky bottles and glasses. 'Wow, wonder what got her panties in a twist'. Was there some jealousy between the two women? This was something he would be looking in to.

His phone rang before he could work on a way to get the information out of either Carly or Jacks. Victor didn't worry too much. He was sure that he would be able to over hear a fight between them, or Jacks will tell him. Wither way, he was going to know.

"Hey." He said into the phone.

"_Victor, I need you to go and pickup the kids from Madison."_ His wife said into the phone.

"Why can't you do it?" Victor asked, already heading for the door.

"_Because my meeting with Robin is running a little longer than planed and Jack and Dani need to be picked up in a half hour. I won't be able to make it in time. Plus the Dean had said that he would like to speak to you. I'm not sure what it's about, he didn't tell me. But don't start anything."_

"Fine," he sighed, "But you owe me."

"_I'll make it up to you tonight. If you're good."_ Tea's voice had dropped and she had a teasing edge to her.

"You're tying to kill me." Victor accused playfully.

She laughed. _"Thanks honey, I'll see you at home."_

Victor hung up and walked to his car. Great, now he was a chauffer. He REALLY needed this job.

The drive to Madison was uneventful. As soon as he walked into the school though, he was pounced on.

"Dad, thank god you're here." Dani cried as she ran towards him.

"What happened?"

"Some guy made fun of Destiny and Jack hit him in the face." She answered.

"Great," Victor muttered as he followed Dani to the Deans office. "This is just perfect."

Why was it that as soon as his family got over drama, more seems to find their way towards them? Victor was starting to think that his family was cursed; that they could never be happy.

"He's in there." Dani pointed at a big wooden door that took up half the wall, "But the Dean won't let me in. And I have to get back to Des. That guy said some pretty mean things to her."

Victor nodded. He watched as Dani ran down the hall and turned to corner. Rounding on the door he knocked on it, loudly.

"Listen, Miss-" the Dean cut off seeing that it was not longer Dani in front of him. "Mr. Manning, it's about time you joined us." The man turned away from him and walked into the room. Victor followed him in and looked at his son.

"You okay?" Jack new from his tone that he was unhappy, so he stayed silent.

"Your son attacked Mr. Walsh here for no reason."

Victor looked at the young man sitting beside his son. He had a nasty bruise and for a moment he was proud of his son.

"I highly doubt that my son 'attacked' this kid for no reason." Victor said with a slight snort.

"Well, he did. I have witnesses that say the same thing. Your son just hit him for no reason."

"Can we speak? Alone." Victor hinted.

The Dean straightened up. "Boys, will you please wait in the hall?"

Mr. Walsh and Jack stood up, before Jack could pass, Victor stopped him. "I don't want anymore drama, do you understand me?" Jack nodded. "Go check and make sure that the girls are okay." Jack nodded again a left the room.

"Mr. Manning, your son is-"

"I would watch what you say." Victor said in a low voice. He slipped on of his hands into his pants pockets. "My son didn't 'attack', "Victor took on a taunting tone, "Mr. Walsh without reason."

"Mr. Walsh is a good student, always does his school work, is polite and never causes trouble for any of the teachers or other students." The Dean defended.

"Let me guess, he always compliments you on things that you say, or work that you've done. Makes sure that he uses 'sir' a lot and goes to a country club that his rich daddy donates money too?"

"Now, you see here-"

Victor cut him off. "You listen to me." Victor walked over to the man and grabbed his arm, "My son didn't hit Mr. Walsh without reason. You are going to talk to EVERYONE that was at the scene, including my daughter and her friend. Then I'm sure you will get the real story." Victor squeezed the Dean's arm tightly, "Or so help, you will regret it. Bad things happen to people when I don't get what I want."

"Are you threatening me?"

Victor smiled, "No," He let go of the man in front of him and started to smooth out his suite jacket. "I'm just telling you a fact."

The Deans eyes widened almost comically, but Victor refrained himself from laughing. "Okay. I'll talk to everyone tomorrow."

"Today," Victor hedged with his voice low and threatening.

"Or today." The man nodded. "We can do it right now." Victor let go of his arm and cupped the side of his face. He nodded approval at the man and then turned.

"Jack," He called into the hallway after opening the door. Jack showed up a moment later with Dani and Destiny following a few feet behind him. "The Dean would like to speak to you, Des. Then you Dani, after her, it will be your turn Jack." They all nodded. Destiny walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"What happened?" Victor asked after the door was shut. If all this was for no reason, he was going to be pissed.

Jack looked away and didn't make eye contact. That was when he looked at Dani, she sighed:

"We were waiting in line to pickup the paper work that we need. You know, to help us choose our classes and where to get our books." Victor nodded to let her know that he understood, "Well that dumb ass came up and asked Destiny if she knew who the babies 'daddy' was. When she said yes, he was like 'are you sure…I mean, your kind of people sleep around and can't always be sure who the dad is."

"Is that when you hit him?" Victor turned to his son, thinking that he had a great reason to hit the young man.

"No," Jack answered looking down. 'Well that was helpful,' Victor thought sarcastically. His son was just FULL of information today.

"No, the guy kept going on about how without the dad she was never going to be able to take care of her baby and that they were going to end up on the street." Dani said looking down.

"That's when I hit him." Jack said glaring at the guy leaning against the wall across from them with headphones in his ears. He looked like he didn't care what was gonna happen. This kid knew he wasn't going to get into that much trouble.

Victor clasped Jacks shoulder. "You did the right thing. But next time, don't let it happen on school ground." Jack nodded.

"Mom's not gonna like this. If we get into trouble she's gonna be so mad." Dani said sadly.

"You are not going to be getting into trouble. And let me deal with your mom."

"That might make it worse," offered Jack. He shut up with the glare he got from his dad.

"I said I will talk to her." He said in a voice that left no room for fighting.

Dani and Jack nodded and they fell silent waiting for Destiny to come out of the office, just wanting to go home. It was barely noon and it seemed like this day couldn't get any longer.

**OKAY! I know most of you are bored with this story, but I promise, things will pick up. All you have to do is leave me a pretty review. **

**Next chapter: Spinelli and Sam, with some Jason.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"We need a doctor!" Sam yelled as she dragged Spinelli off the elevator. He had been protesting the entire time, but she was sick of him complaining that he was in pain every five minutes.

"What are you going on about?" Epiphany asked from behind the nurse's desk. As usual, she looked annoyed. Maybe it was them that she was annoyed with; maybe this was how she always acted. Sam didn't know. Nor did she care enough to try and find out.

"Spinelli, he sprained his wrist." Sam said as she shoved Spinelli towards the elder woman.

"It is not as bad as my dear friend here says it is." Spinelli gestured to the other woman to stay where she was while he turned to Sam, "Look, it bends." He held his hand up and rotated it back and forth slowly to show her it wasn't at huge deal.

Sam nodded with a fake look of understanding on her face. Then she grabbed his wrist and applied a little pressure. "OW!" Spinelli cried, twisting his wrist away from her and cradling it to his chest protectively.

"See?" Sam asked, looking at the elder nurse.

"Yeah, I'll take a look at it. Follow me."

Spinelli shook his head in dismay, but followed after her.

"I'll be here when you get back." Sam called after him. She moved to sit in the waiting chairs and let out a deep breath.

Sam wondered how long it would be before she gets to see Spinelli again. They had been spending a lot of time together lately; they were her favorite moments of the day. Just being with him was fun and she enjoyed every minute they had together. Some how, he was full of all this knowledge of random stuff. There was never a dull moment between them, but they didn't have all that much in common.

Sam frowned at the thought. Sure, she and Spinelli were different, but so were a lot of people. When he and Maxie were together, they were the farthest from being a like. She and Spinelli had more in common then Maxie and he did. Of that, Sam was sure.

Sam hated the way she sounded, like she was this high school girl with a crush and was willing to bash her friend to get with the guy. That was the old Sam; this was the new, mature Sam. She shouldn't be thinking bad things about her friend, no matter how annoying she might be. Maxie was a good person, and she tried to help-in weird and crazy ways that normally involved fashion of some sort-and gave good advice.

She could handle all of that. What she couldn't handle was not knowing what was going threw Spinelli's head these days. Didn't her see her advances? Did he care?

Sure, he enjoyed hanging out with her, but he always sat a respectable distance away from her when they sat on the couch together. Or when she leaned into him, he would look away and blush, then try and ignore her closeness.

It was frustrating, what was she doing wrong? Sam had been dropping so many hints a toddler could pick up on them, and yet, Spinelli continued to act like there was no change in their relationship. Maybe she wasn't being as forward as she thought she had been. Maybe this was one of those times where Sam needs to spell it out for him?

Or maybe that was how he felt for real, like they were just friends and he was ignoring her attempts at more because there was nothing more for him. Maybe he didn't see her as anything more then a friend.

If that was how he saw her, and she had been giving him hints…oh gosh. He must think she is the biggest loser! Sam wouldn't even be made at him if he laughed at her behind her back. It was something that she would do if she was in his situation.

No, Spinelli wasn't like that. If he did pick up on her hints, he would have said something. If not to her then he might have said something to Jason.

But then again, Jason doesn't really the type to go around and stick his nose in other peoples business.

"Sam?" Epiphany asked as she came up behind her.

She turned to look at the nurse then stood. "What's wrong?"

"Spinelli," she sighed. "He feinted." She rolled her eyes, "So where keeping him over night for some observations."

"What do you mean? He's been fine all day. Nothing odd has been wrong with him." Sam said, concern soaking in her voice. What could be wrong with him?

"It could be anything; that is why we're keeping him for the night. He's awake at the moment if you want to go see him." With that, the nurse turned and left.

Sam nodded, and then followed the woman to get the room number. After she got it, she walked slowly towards the room and saw Spinelli laying there, his laptop open in his lap and he was typing away, furiously.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you feint on me. What am I gonna do with you?" She tried to joke. But the joke didn't sound natural, and it didn't reach her eyes.

Spinelli looked at her, shocked. Then he smiled. "Sorry, I don't know what happened. One moment I was standing there while Ms. Malicious was wrapping my wrist and then, I was being asked if I knew how many fingers were being thrust into my face."

Sam smiled and moved towards the bed. She was nervous, but she wasn't sure why.

"What's wrong?" He asked after a moment. Sam smiled; he always seemed to know when something was bothering her. He just never knew what it was.

"Nothing," Sam tried to shrug it off, but the look on his face let her know that he didn't believe her. And he shouldn't. Sam was about to get to the bottom of his feelings towards her, if that was the last thing she did today.

"I need to ask you something."

Spinelli closed the laptop and sat up to look at her more fully. "Anything."

"How do you feel about me?" She asked after a moment's hesitation.

Spinelli frowned at her, "You are one of my best friends. I care about you very much." He answered her slowly.

Sam sighed. "What kind of care do you feel for me? Do you care about me like a sister, a friend…or like you once cared for Maxie?" Sam said softly trailing at the end.

For a long time Spinelli just stared at her, like he didn't full understand her question. Or maybe he was trying to find the right way to say that he didn't feel anything more to her then a friendly type of love.

"The Jackal is not sure how he has been feeling towards you lately. I like you, very much. But I don't want to shatter the bond that we have at the moment." Spinelli said after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"What if we were to…become intimate? Then we break up. What happens then? Are we going to be able to… go back to being the best of friends or are we doomed to be uncomfortable for the rest of our time with each other?"

Sam hadn't thought of it like that. She had only been thinking about her feelings for him and what to do.

"What about our work, the PI firm? Would our unfriendliness reap over to the PI?" He asked expectantly.

Sam didn't have an answer for him. She didn't think that far ahead. But she was sure that they could handle this. They liked each other or they didn't. What was there to be scared about? They should be able to act like the adults they are supposed to be.

"Spinelli, we're adults. We can handle it. I just wanted to know if you felt for me, how I feel for you." Sam said sadly.

"I cannot be sure if what I feel for you is love, but there is something there. And…if you are willing to give it a try, I will also."

Sam looked at him skeptically for a moment. Then she smiled. What could be the harm? Either they liked each other or they didn't.

"Okay." Sam nodded in agreement.

Spinelli held out his hand to shake and Sam laughed. She leaned down and kissed him softly on the mouth. And that little kiss was all it took. Sam couldn't stop; it was like an electric charge that ran threw her, making her shiver. She kissed him more firmly, and her hands went to his shoulders to steady herself and his were on either side of her face.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." A voice said from the door.

They broke apart to see Jason standing in the door, a brow raised and a half smirk on his face.

Great, Sam thought, just what I need.

**Okay, that is that. I hope you guys liked the name I created for Epiphany. Ha ha, I thought it was funny at the time. Just let me know.**

**Next chapter will have them all again, plus Robin and Patrick maybe some Kristina... I hope I can get in some more drama before I bore you all to death.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jason stood in the doorway looking at an uncomfortable Sam and Spinelli. He was just as uncomfortable as they were, he just hid it better. It wasn't everyday that you walk in on your ex and best friend kissing. Or well, not with him. Sure, he's seen is ex's around with other men, but never with his best friend. This was a new one for him.

"I was just coming to see if Spinelli was alright." They gave him a questioning look, "Epiphany called me, like she always does." They nodded in understanding. They were still uncomfortable with being caught kissing. Jason had to swallow his smirk.

Sam noticed his mouth twitch, "Well you can see that he's fine, no more need for you to be around." She said, crossing her arms. Jason was starting to get the feeling that he wasn't welcome. This made him have to couch to cover his laugh.

"Are you okay, Stonecold. Maybe we should call Ms. Malicious to look at you?" Spinelli said in concern.

"He's fine Spinelli, trust me." Sam glared at Jason and he just shrugged. What did she expect.

Sam had never been this moody when they were together. He wondered what that was about. Maybe she was going threw some sort of midlife crises? That was almost funny…thinking that Sam would be going crazy. Again, he had to swallow his smirk.

Jason raised his eyebrow at her; she turned her head away from him. Jason then looked at Spinelli to make sure that he was alright with him leaving. Spinelli jumped in, "I'm fine, Stonecold. Nothing that a night in the infirmary can't fix, I'll be better by tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked. He was really concerned for his friend; he didn't just feint from nothing. And it was a plus to know that it would annoy Sam. She was being really testy today, and he wondered how far he could push her.

Sam huffed, "I think he just said that he was fine, no need for you to stand here starring at us all day." Jason smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'll get out of your way now so you guys can kiss some more." Jason laughed as he closed the door. An angry Sam is always a fun Sam.

"I'll call you later, Stonecold. Thank you for the concern with my well-being." Spinelli said. Jason nodded at him then turned and left.

Briefly, Jason wondered if he might run into Robin. No, today was her day off. As chief of staff, she didn't get many of those. Robin needed a break, for once. She had said something the other night about Emma being with Patrick today. Jason was concerned about that. He didn't think that Patrick should be allowed near Emma at this time.

As he walked towards the hospital doors he saw Robin talking to Patrick down the hall. They looked to be arguing. Jason was concerned so he began to walk closer. What could they be arguing about so heatedly? Emma, Jason thought with a shake of his head.

"Why can't you just admit that I am a better suited parent and Emma should live with me?" Patrick hissed at her. He was really close to her, and because of the height difference he was practically towering over her.

"Why? Because you're not Patrick! What are you gonna do next: bring another crazy ex-girl friend to try and harm our daughter again? What if this time the crazy lady does hurt my daughter?" Robin asked him, hands on her hips.

"Who I date is none of your business." He said with clenched teeth.

"The same to you; who I go out with, when I go out with them is none of your concern. If I date Jason, that is none of your concern. If I date Johnny, again, none of your business, so drop it." Robin turned to walk away from him.

Patrick grabbed Robins arm and yanked her back to him. She stumbled and almost fell, his grip on her didn't let up. "Listen to me," Patrick said in a deadly voice. "I will not have my daughter-"

"What's going on here?" Jason asked as he came up closer to them.

Patrick let go of Robin and glared at Jason, "This doesn't concern you, and this is between my wife and I."

"Soon-to-be ex-wife." Jason said slyly. "Hey, isn't today your day with Emma? I wonder where she is…"

"Okay," Robin stepped between them. She didn't want a fight to start. "I was just coming to pick up a file that I needed to go over. Jason, have you had lunch yet?" Robin asked coming to stand next to him.

"No, not yet." Jason didn't take his eyes off of Patrick. "So Drake, where is Emma today?"

"She is in the day care down stairs. But then again, it's none of your business." Patrick placed his hands on his hips. Yeah, like that pose scared him, Jason thought sarcastically.

"Your right, it is none of my business, just like what Robin and I doing together is none of yours." Jason folded his arms over his chest. Why was Drake so bent out of shape that Robin was hanging out with him? It wasn't like he could know that Jason wanted Robin back. Why was he bothered, it wasn't like he was some crazy person hell bend on revenge.

"I'm concerned for my daughter. I mean look at Michael he was in a comma for a year of his life." Jason was too stunned to reply. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to pound Drake in the face.

"You forget that Jason wasn't the one standing next to Michael in that warehouse and when Jason was taking care of baby Michael, he was safe and well cared for." Robin said, before Jason could come out with a reply.

"Right and that is why Elizabeth didn't want anyone to know that Jake was really his. I don't think it was because he was able to keep him safe and well cared for." Patrick said sarcastically.

How did he know about that? At Jason's confused expression, Patrick smiled at him.

"Well at least he doesn't have crazy ex-girl friends trying to kill his wife and threatening his daughter." Robin bit back.

"No, he just has crazy men like Franco following him around. Or people like Jerry Jacks trying to kill him at every turn."

"Jerry doesn't hurt kids." Jason growled out. How dare Drake throw that in his face! It wasn't like he asked for Franco to take an interest in him. It wasn't like he wanted Jerry Jacks trying to kill him.

"What about Michael and Kristina when they were in the Dominican Republic?" Patrick asked with a smirk.

"Jerry was trying to save them from the real killers. He didn't try to kill anyone there but me." Jason stated.

"Like that is so much better." Patrick laughed. "I'm not going to let my daughter get hurt because of you. Face it Jason, you're a danger to everyone around you."

"That is not true!" Robin said stepping forward.

"What do you know, it's not like you're the brightest person in the world."

"Did you just call me stupid?" Robin hissed.

Jason couldn't believe that Drake had the balls to say something like that in front of him.

Patrick just shrugged. "I'm beginning to believe everything that Carly has been saying about you all these years. You are needy and manipulative."

"Me!" Robin cried.

"And on top of that," Patrick went on like he didn't hear Robin." You gallivant around with men that aren't your husband while you're still married. That's something that I whore would do."

Before Jason even had time to react, Robin had punched Patrick in the face and he was lying on his back, holding his jaw.

"Is everything okay here?" A nurse asked.

"Everything is fine," Robin stated, glaring at Patrick. The nurse left with a concerned look. "If you EVER call me a whore again, you will have more to your name then just a bruise. Do you understand?" Patrick nodded. "Need I remind you who cheated on whom in this marriage?" Patrick shook his head. "I didn't think so."

Jason grabbed Robin's hand, softly, and led her to the elevator, all the while she was glaring at Patrick, who had just stood up. Jason was still in shock, only a handful of times has he ever seen Robin that violent.

The elevator open and they stepped in. "Robin, are you okay?" Kristina asked. Jason didn't even see her; he was so concerned for Robin. But as he looked at her, he noticed that she was looking pale, and he was sure that her clothes were wrinkled, like she had worn then yesterday.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Kristina, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Robin asked in concern. Jason was wondering the same thing. Was she going to visit Spinelli and Sam?

"Actually I was hoping I would run into you. I was hoping that you could help with a problem I've been having with Molly."

"What wrong with Molly?" Jason asked anxiously. Was she sick, hurt?

"She's been having nightmares and not sleeping well. I've been really concerned." Kristina said sadly.

"Well, I could order her medication, to help with the sleeping, but I think that Molly needs to talk to someone, like a therapist." Robin said pulling out her cell phone.

The doors opened, "Follow me." They did as they were told.

Robin walked around the desk and smiled at Matt who was standing near the computer. She then picked up the phone and started to make some calls. While she was making calls, Jason walked over to Kristina.

"Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I just spent the night at a friend's house last night and didn't get much sleep." Kristina shrugged.

"Is that it, your looking pale?" Jason was hoping that there was something that he could do to help her.

"Yeah, I think I might be catching a cold." Kristina smiled, "It's just what I need right? About to start school and I get sick." She tried to joke, but Jason saw threw it.

Before he could ask what was really wrong, Robin showed up.

She handed Kristina a white baggy and a note. "This is medication that can help her sleep. I would advice to give her only half a pill, but if she still doesn't sleep well with only half, have her take the whole thing. Also this is a number of a therapist that I recommend. She is someone that helped while I was going thru stuff. Talk to your mom about it then talk to Molly. Kristina nodded.

"Don't forget about our appointment." Kristina said seriously.

Jason was confused. Didn't she just say she was fine? Why was she meeting Robin? Was there really something bigger going on here then what Kristina and Robin were letting on? This couldn't be just about a simple cold.

"I wouldn't forget, see you in tree days." Robin said as Kristina walked away.

"Thanks!" She called as the doors opened. Jason watched her go with a frown.

"What appointment?" Jason asked concerned. Maybe Robin will tell him that it's not a big deal; that everything was alright with the young woman that just left.

"Doctor and patient confidentiality, I LEGALLY can't tell you anything." Robin shrugged.

"Well is it serious?" Jason asked as they walked towards the stairs. Jason didn't have a very good feeling about this.

"Ask her, I can't tell you anything." Robin said sadly, and then quickly changed the subject. "In other news, I talked to Tea this morning. I also have a second lawyer on my team. Do you remember Claire Walsh?"

**Okay, that was full of SOME drama. I hope you liked it. What did you think?**

**Next chapter is going to have someone being shot at, a surprise person showing up to save the day, a budding romance!**

**Leave me a review and have a good weekend!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I still can't believe that you wore a suit and stood there as people took pictures of you!" Robin laughed.

"It was horrifying. She was kept trying to get me to smile and pose." Jason shook his head at the memory.

"That must have been so HARD for you." Robin chuckled, "I had to twist your arm to get you to take pictures with me."

"Then you know exactly how I felt." Jason said nodding. He never wanted a repeat with Brenda back in Rome ever again. It was bad enough that he had to dress in a monkey suite, but to get pictures taken at the same time? He would rather face Jerry Jacks.

"Actually, I don't. I love getting my picture take." Robin smirked at him.

"That's just because you don't blink every time the light flashes." Jason defended.

"That is so not true," Robin laughed even harder.

"Sure it is; do you not remember half of the pictures we have together? I look high in almost all of them." Robin threw her head back in chuckled. "Hey, it's not that funny!"

Robin coughed to cover her laughing and tried to suppress her smile, "Your right." She nodded, fighting her smiled. Robin couldn't help but start laughing again.

"That's it, I'm never telling you anything ever again." Jason conceited.

"She laughing at you again?" Mike asked as he came over to collect their plates. Jason had noticed that the older man had been watching them a lot during the night, and smiled their way often. It gave Jason an uncomfortable feeling-being watched was not one of his favorite things.

"Yes," Jason said at the same time Robin did. He looked at her and smiled. She was chuckling still.

"Maybe you should know what she did earlier as a little revenge," Mike leaned down closer to Jason smiling at Robin.

"You wouldn't!" Robin cried in mock outrage. Her smile was gone, and her eyes were wide in astonishment.

Mike smirked at her then patted Jason's shoulder. "She hit herself in the head when she opened the door to leave earlier," Mike chuckled and Jason blinked at Robin.

"Are you serious?" Jason asked at he started to laugh. "And you thought my story was bad." What he would have done to have seen that! It must have been priceless.

"Hey, last time I checked, that door was a lot heavier than it was today!" Robin defended. Jason couldn't help but feel like they were in high school bickering about lousy things. Then again, he never remember high school. That was before Morgan came out, but he did remember the petty fights they would sometimes get into while in the early stages of their relationship. It felt good, almost like everything was back to how it once was.

"Sure it was sweetie." Mike said nodding. He started to chuckle as he walked away with their plates.

"I can't believe you spent all this time laughing at me, when yours was much worse." Jason accused as he stopped laughing.

"Well at least when I was hit, I was dressed in something comfortable." Robin fired back.

"How's your hand?" Jason changed the subject, knowing they would never settle.

"Its fine, the ice that Mike gave me helped." Robin said, looking down at her pink knuckles.

Jason reached across the table and took her hand in his. Softly he traced the knuckles and rubbed where it was swollen. "Nothings broken," He whispered, looking up at her. She didn't say anything, just looked at him.

They stared at each other for a full minute before Jason's cell phone began to ring. Reluctantly he answered it. "Yeah," after a moment of listening he rubbed his head. "I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't touch anything!"

"Work?" Robin asked.

Jason sighed and stood up, "Yeah, something's wrong with one of Sonny's warehouses and I need to go check it out. I'll see you later?" Jason asked as he put his coat on.

"Yeah, give me a call." Robin said as she smiled at him. "Be safe, Jason."

He looked at her for a moment, torn between staying and going. A part of him wanted to say something to her, but what? What do you say to your ex-girl friend that you are just now starting to talk to again?

In the end Jason nodded, "I always am." Then he left, wishing that he could stay with her, just a little bit longer.

…..

….

…..

….

The warehouse wasn't that far, so he got there in less than ten minutes. Something was wrong, there was no men around, there was barley and noise, all he could hear was the water lapping at the docks and the soft popping noise coming from his car. Where were his men?

Just as he approached the door a bullet soared right past his head, barley missing him. Jason ducked and ran into the warehouse, pulling his gun out of the waist band of his pants.

"What the hell?" Jason cried as bullets started to beat against the back of the door. They were close to breaking threw the wood.

Where the hell were all his men? They should be here. Looking in the warehouse he saw body after body. That explains where his men are, Jason thought bitterly. Why couldn't he get people who knew how to stay alive in this business, instead of ending up dead?

He peeked out and aimed at a man walking towards the building, he shot him and the guy fell with a grunt. Moving quickly to the other side of the doors he aimed and took out two more. Jason wasn't sure how many there were, but he was sure that he needed back up. Shots kept being fired. Jason was taking people out one by one.

After a few minutes, the gun firing stopped. Jason peeked out confused, but he didn't see anyone. Where did everyone go? Slowly, Jason stepped out of the building and moved along the wall, making sure to look everywhere.

Just as he rounded the corner, he came face to face with a gun. Jason didn't even have time to react, the guy started to pull the trigger, and Jason was sure that he was a goner. But before the trigger was pulled back all the way, there was a different shot fired and the man in front of him collapsed.

Jason breathed a sigh of relief, and then looked to see who the other shooter was.

"Hello Mr. Morgan. It's been a while." Jerry Jacks said as he stepped out from behind a tree. "You look well," he commented after a moment.

Jason kept his gun aimed at Jerry the entire time he walked up to him. "Come now, I just saved your life. If I wanted you dead, do you think I would have wasted my time saving your life?"

"What are you doing here, Jerry?" Jason asked angrily. The last time he had seen Jerry he had tried to kill him in the Dominican Republic. Before that, he was trying to kill Michael and Kristina-even if there was a rational part of his brain saying that he would never really hurt them because they were kids.

Jason also had kept a little shred of hope that maybe someone would have killed this guy for him. That way, Jason never had to see him again. Looks like he's not gonna get his wish, he thought sadly.

"I've missed this town, its always so…welcoming." Jerry smirked at him as he put his gun away; there was no missing Jerry's sarcastic tone. "Come off it, Jason. I'm not gonna hurt you. I actually need your help. This will be a mutual benefit. If my contact is as good as he is said to be, my record here in Port Charles has been whipped clean. All the way back to the robbery."

Jason looked at Jerry for a moment before a lowered his gun a little, "Mutual benefit?" Jason asked after a few tense moments.

"Do you remember you little friend, Franco?" Jason nodded. "Yes, well, he sent me this, darling letter saying that he wanted to meet face to face. As you know, I'm not one to play games. So I didn't meet him. Anyways, I got another letter in my mail box with a picture of someone I care about in it." Jerry looked Jason dead in the eye, "This is personal, and I want to work together to take this guy out."

Jason lowered the gun all the way, "Who was in the picture?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Jerry asked after a moment. "What are we gonna do with these guys?" Jason looked down and saw the dead bodies, and then he lifted the gun and pointed it straight into Jerry's chest again. "Really. Morgan? Do you not know Anthony's men when you see them?" Jerry kicked the dead body over and for the first time, Jason got a good look at the men; he had seen this guy before. He hung around Anthony a lot.

"How did you know about the attack?" Jason asked as he took the safety off.

"I didn't, I saw you car pass mine, so I followed you. I stayed back, and then I heard gun shots. I thought you might need some help. They were everywhere Jason. Honestly, does Anthony think that it will take almost thirty men to kill you?" Jerry chuckled.

Jason lowered the gun, he knew that if Jerry wanted him dead, he would have taken a shot by now, or had finished the job himself a long time ago. Jason was still wondering who could have Franco gotten a picture of that would spark this kind of reaction in Jerry.

"So, I was thinking, that maybe we should just put everyone in the warehouse and set it on fire. That way, the bodies will be gone, as will all evidence that we were here." Jason nodded and put his gun away.

"Grab his feet." Jason barked. He and Jerry picked up the first body and lugged it into the warehouse, then continued to fill it with bodies. While he was packing up the warehouse, Jason was wondering what he was going to say to Sonny about working with Jerry Jacks. Sonny wasn't going to like it. Not one bit.

…..

….

….

…

Alexis couldn't believe the audacity that Patrick Drake had! He just walked into her office, demanding that she do everything she can to make sure Robin doesn't get Emma because she was a violent, unsuitable mother who didn't care about their child.

She had just stared at him in silence, knowing that if she said something, she would be off the case. But all the time Patrick was ranting, Alexis just kept thinking about how today was supposed to be his day with Emma. Today was his day to play with Emma and do father daughter stuff. Turns out, Patrick went into the hospital to perform surgery on a patient, leaving Emma in the day care, and then he comes to her off yelling about not getting his way, and how Robin hit him.

More like socked the crap out of him. Alexis snickered. She had seen the bruise and she had to admit, Robin did won hell of a number on him. Of course, Patrick already had pictures of the bruise and was willing to bring it up in court if things didn't start going his way.

But Alexis barely cared about his drama she had her own to worry about.

Before Patrick showed up in her office, crying about what Robin did and said; Alexis got a call from Robin at the hospital telling her that she gave Kristina sleeping medicine for Molly. She didn't even know that Molly's nightmares had gotten that bad. Alexis felt like a horrible mother for not noticing when her daughter was hurting. It was like Kristina and Kiefer all over again. Why hadn't she seen the signs?

Alexis sighed as she sat down on the docks. She was dangling her feet over the edge, wishing that she could do something. She wished that she could go back in time, and make Molly not go on the bus trip so she wouldn't see the dead body. She wished that she could go back and spot the abuse Kiefer was inflicting on Kristina from the very beginning. She wished she could have prevented Kristina seeing the face of a serial killer; that Michael wasn't in the warehouse when Sonny was shot at.

There were so many things that she wished that she could change, but it was out of her hands. Her daughters were hurting and it was all her fault.

Alexis needed a friend. No, she needed her best friend. Pulling out her phone she his speed dial number five. It went straight to voice mail. "Hey, Jacks, it's me. When you get this will you call me? I really need to talk to my best friend right now. It's about Molly." Alexis took in a deep breath, "Just call me back." She hung up and rubbed her head. Why was life so complicated?

"Darling, is everything alright?" A VERY familiar voice asked from behind her. Alexis stiffed.

She heard his footsteps getting closer and closer to her and she closed her eyes. This can't be happening. This was a dream, a horrible, mean dream.

"Alexis, darling, are you okay?" The concern in his voice was so honest that she almost groaned. The last time she had heard him this concerned for her, she had a melt down in front of everyone at the Haunted Star.

"What are you doing here Jerry? Shouldn't you be off, hiding under a rock or something?" Alexis snapped, not opening her eyes.

"Now, you know rocks aren't my style. We can talk about me later; my life has been VERY boring since I left you." Jerry moved to sit nest to her, and she turned her head away. "What's the matter, darling?"

She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't! Why couldn't he just stay gone? Why is he back!

"Nothing," she said, "Everything is just fine."

"I heard you on the phone trying to get in touch with my dear brother." Alexis almost groaned. He was not about to give in. "What's wrong with Molly?" Jerry asked softly as he placed his hand on top of hers.

Shocked, Alexis turned and looked at him. He was look right at her, his eyes smoldering. "She-she's been having nightmares." Alexis stammered.

"Why?" Jerry cocked his head to the side, not breaking eye contact. She felt herself being pulled into him again, just like all the times before.

"She was in a bus crash. She ended up seeing a dead body." Alexis looked away. She had tears in her eyes. "I'm a horrible mother." She whispered to him.

"No, darling, you're not. But, can I ask why you think that?" Jerry asked, moving closer to her as she shivered from the cold air.

"I didn't even know about them!" Alexis looked at him. "I mean, I did, but she said that they had stopped! Months ago! She didn't tell me about them, Molly just turned to Kristina, who didn't tell me." Alexis stood and rubbed her head. "Robin called me today, she told me about how she gave Kristina a prescription to help Molly sleep, and Kristina didn't even tell me!"

"Darling, it's all right. Molly probably didn't want to concern you. And from the looks of it, I'd say she was right keeping this from you. You look like you're about to come undone at any second." Jerry stood and came over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, but she shrugged them off.

He advanced every step she retreated. Soon her back hit a wall and there was no where to go. She swallowed, "Look, it's been a long after noon. I don't need you here, complicating things for me again."

Jerry smirked, "Do I complicate things for you, Alexis?" Jerry leaned into her. She wanted to moan, but she held back. Alexis turned her head away from him. That was a mistake; as soon as she moved he leaned forward, slowly, to kiss her neck. She could help it, she shivered. "You complicate things for me as well." He whispered. Jerry started to lean in slowly, but he stopped at the sound of her phone ringing.

They both glanced down to see that it was Jacks calling back. She looked at Jerry with shocked eyes; he smiled down at her and moved a piece of hair out of her eyes and behind her ear, "Some other time, Darling."

Alexis watched him walk away. Then she looked at her phone, shook her head, and answered her best friend.

**Tada!**

**There you have it! The surprise I had been telling you about. Don't you just love Jerry? Or how about the JnR moments? Let me know!**

**Up next is going to be Lucky Spencer. I've decided that I have a plot of him after all. **

**Leave me a review to let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry that it's been so long since I updated. I feel really bad about it, and that is why I tried to make this chapter as long as I could. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter fifteen**

Lucky sipped is coffee as he pushed open the door to Kelly's. Lucky had been waiting on Ethan for almost forty-five minutes, but since there was no sign from his brother yet he had decided to give up and go home. He glanced back as he heard something fall in the restaurant. He was not paying any attention as he continued out the door and he didn't notice the person coming around the corner and he collided with a soft body.

Lucky turned back to the person he just ran into, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Lucky said as he reached out to straighten the person in front of him. She looked familiar. But he couldn't remember where he knew her from.

"It's okay I wasn't paying that much attention either." She finally looked up and saw him. "Lucky," she smiled at him. "Haven't seen you in a while, how are you?"

The woman knew him? Lucky looked at her and tried to put her face with the people he met in the past few years. She was beautiful; she had brown hair, brown eyes, thin lips and a nice body. She was kind of short but she made up for it by wearing really high-heels that showed off her nicely toned legs. Then it hit him: this was Claire Walsh. He remembered their weird conversation in the park when she kept going on about want kids.

Lucky smiled at her, "Claire, it's good to see you. I believe the last time we talked you were going on and on about wanting a baby." Claire smiled shyly and ducked her head, "For a minute there I thought you were going to kidnap one of my kids." Claire looked at him in outrage and smacked his arm lightly.

Lucky started to laugh as she said, "I would never steel your kid." After a second she said, "Well….maybe if I was absolutely positive that I could get away with it." Lucky smiled at her joke. "So," Claire said in a serious tone, "Are you waiting for someone?"

"I was, but my brother, Ethan, is not here yet. I'm hungry and I don't feel like eating alone. So I was about to head home, thinking that would lessen the embarrassment of eating alone." Lucky shrugged.

Claire smiled at him softly, "I'm sorry you got stood up." Claire smiled as he rolled his eyes, "But if you would like, you could join me." Lucky looked at her for a moment. What were his options again? Sit at home eating noodles out of a cup or sit with a beautiful woman in Kelly's. He went with the latter.

Moving aside Lucky opened the door for her, "After you." She smiled at him as she passed him. Lucky followed her into the dinner and found a table that was away from all the noise in the busy dinner.

"So how has work been?" Lucky said as he took off his coat and swung it over the back of his chair. He was never one that liked to sit in silence and have dull conversations. Why not try and make small talk?

"It's been busy. I've been moving around a lot and I have no idea where I want to settle and build a practice. I was thinking of just becoming a partner with someone. But I never found that one person I can see myself working with like that, you know?"

Lucky nodded as he took her coat from her and hung it over the back of her chair. "Yeah, starting any business can be hard."

"In the end I chose to come here and work with an old friend of mine. She is a lawyer too, and more of a shark than I am. When she is in the court room, she aims to kill." Claire smiled as if picturing the woman at work.

"Sort of like Diane?" Lucky asked.

"Worse. I don't think there is a case that she has ever lost." Claire exclaimed in a proud voice.

"You admire her." Lucky noted with a nod.

"Is that a question of a statement?" She asked with a frown.

"Statement," Lucky assured her.

Claire smiled at him, "Well she is pretty impressive. This is the first time we've worked together in a long time…I'm kind of excited about it." Lucky pictured her rubbing her hands together and cackling as she and the other women plot to win a case. He shook his head with a smirk.

A server came to take their orders. Lucky ordered a cheese burger and fries while Claire ordered a club sandwich with mashed potatoes and gravy. This surprised him. He was used to women ordering a salad and only eating half of it. It was a nice change.

"What case are you working on?" Lucky asked, hopping for small talk.

"I'm assisting on the divorce case of Robin Scorpio-Drake and Patrick Drake. Do you know them?"

"Yeah, Robin is a really close friend of mine. That is going to be one hell of a case. You and-"

"Tea," she filled in for him.

"Verses Diane and Alexis," Lucky continued without missing a beat. "That is going to be one hell of a battle and there are a lot of people who are probably going to be brought in to the middle of it. Sonny being one of them." Lucky looked at her to make sure she understood what he was implying-she would have to see Sonny, like it or not.

She nodded and waved her hand in the air in a dismissive manner. "Anyways, what about you, what have you been up to since I last saw you?"

"Well, my brother left town after he found out that his kid is really mine. My sister is a mess because she is not sure she wants to marry her boyfriend. My son was killed by my father. I had gotten married, but someone killed her. I quite working at the Police Department because I had gotten hooked on drugs again -don't worry I'm sober now- and now I don't know what I am going to do with my life."

Lucky could not believe he just said all of that to her. Sure he knew that she probably wasn't going to tell anyone what he just said, but he had no right to unload on her like that. But for the life of him he could not find it in himself to feel sorry. Lucky actually felt relieved that he told someone about it, someone who wasn't going to judge him or try and give him advice on how to run his own life.

"Oh, Lucky I'm so sorry." Claire looked sad and like she wanted to fix everything and make it better. For a second, Lucky wished that she could. "I was only gone a few months!" Claire exclaimed and Lucky laughed.

"Yeah I know, it was a quick marriage and it was an even quicker end." His tone took on a hard edge and let her know that he was still grieving over what happened.

"I'm sorry. Want to talk about her? Sometimes it's good to just let it all out." Claire said as she reached for his hand.

"Don't think that there is anything left to say." Lucky was silent as the server put their food down in front of them. "I have already said goodbye in the only way I know how. But I still can't get over the feeling that it was all my fault and that I could have saved her."

"Lucky there is nothing you could have done. This person who killed your wife would have probably gotten to her sooner or later. This is not your fault and the sooner you realize that, the better. Right now you have your kids to focus on. They need you." Claire squeezed his hand as if to ask him if he heard her. He nodded and squeezed her hand back.

A silence fell over them and they started to eat. Lucky didn't let go of her hand. "So how did the baby making go?" Lucky asked after sometime.

"Well, when I realized that Sonny wasn't going to get me pregnant, no matter what, I tried to date a few normal guys. But as soon as they realized that I wanted kids, they were gone. It's not like I was hoping that they would raise it with me. I would actually like to raise the child on my own, but everyone ran for the hills. So after that I went to a clinic where I found a sperm donor. After two week I found out I was pregnant. A month later I had a miscarriage and I gave up trying to have a baby ever since." Claire finished sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Lucky said as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her knuckles. He knew what losing a child was like and he knew that she would need support.

"It's okay. I'm sure that I will have a chance again latter. I just have to find the right guy." She smiled sadly at him and he smiled back.

Lucky nodded, "If you need to talk, I'm here. I'm a great listener."

Claire smiled at him and looked down, "I might take you up on that."

As he watched Claire from across the table, you couldn't tell what this woman had been thru in just a few months. She was strong and she didn't want people to see her as the victim. It was a refreshing change from Elizabeth. He liked that this woman appeared to not need anyone but her eyes screamed that she wanted someone to save her, or at least tale the pain away.

Looks like it had been a long few months for both of them.

…

…..

….

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Abby asked Michael for the millionth time. He was getting tired her not feeling comfortable in his presents where they can just do nothing-like old times. Now it feels like every time they hang out, something has to be going on. Their relationship wasn't like it used to be. Michael missed those days. They had been so much simpler.

"I don't know we could watch movies and order in. or maybe we could go over to Dante's and see how he's doing?"

"Mm…maybe you could go and see Dante tomorrow. I think staying in sounds much better." Abby said as she glanced at her phone, looking for a text message. Michael just nodded and pretended that he didn't notice her glancing at her phone ever two minutes.

They walked for a little while longer, Abby was chattering on and on about what movie they should watch. But Michael wasn't listening, he was thinking about his sister and what was wrong with her. She had been acting strange for a while now. Michael knew it was just from Molly having nightmares and Kristina having to take care of her, no it was something else.

It's been like this for a while now. Michael couldn't shake the feeling that the only reason she answered his calls was because they were still dating, not because she wanted to. Michael wanted to know for sure when things started to change between them, but he couldn't fit the exact moment in his mind.

They were fine before they started the pretend flirting with Ethan. Could that have been when everything started to change with them? Could Abby's feelings for him turned into feelings for someone else, someone who was closer to her age? That thought scared him beyond belief. Would Abby leave him for someone else?

"Look!" Abby exclaimed really loudly, ripping Michael from his thoughts. "It's Ethan." Abby called out to him and he turned around and smiled at them before he walked over to meet them.

"Hey Abby," Ethan said as he gave her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Abby said as she pulled back, smiling really brightly at him. Michael watched her reaction to the other guy and wondered if he should feel something…anything. But he didn't. He had no feelings of jealousy or sadness that she was happier to see Ethan than him. He wasn't even angry that she kept batting her eyes at him as if she were trying to flirt…right in front of him.

"Michael." Ethan nodded at him, as if letting him know that he didn't forget that he was there. That made him want to snort, as a son of a mobster, he was impossible to overlook. Michael just nodded back. "So have you talked to Kristina? Is she still giving you a hard time?" Ethan asked Abby, completely ignoring Michael.

"No, I actually haven't talked to her in a while. She's probably been avoiding me." Abby said with a shrug. Michael waited to see if there was an eye-roll to go with the shrug but it never came.

"No, I don't think that's it, she's had a lot going on with Molly and school." Michael said defensively. For some reason, he didn't like that Abby would just think that about his sister, they all knew that Kristina wasn't one who avoided people. Especially a person she doesn't like as much as Abby.

"Yeah, Kristina told me that Molly had been having nightmares. That sucks man, I wish I could help." Ethan said it all sympathetically, like he really cared. Abby nodded and rubbed his arm in a soothing manner. Michael fought to not roll his eyes.

"Dr. Scorpio has already prescribed medicine that will help Molly sleep in the night; it's supposed to make her not have dreams…of any kind." Michael said trying to make sure that Ethan knew that he wasn't needed in this area of Kristina's life. From the look Ethan gave him, he found it safe to say that he got his message.

"Well that's good." Abby said. She acted as if this was the first time she had heard about it, but Michael had told her last night that Kristina had been acting weird and the whole thing with Molly. Either she didn't listen carefully or she didn't care. Michael wanted to believe that it was the first option, but had a feeling that it was the second.

Michael zoned out, not caring what Ethan and Abby started to talk about now. His thoughts were about Kristina and the sad look she had on her face when he met up with her at the park. He didn't mean to get her mad at him, but for some reason he just couldn't stop his anger from rising. She was hiding something from him and Michael wanted to know what. Why wouldn't she tell him? He was her brother, she could tell him anything. They had been thru a lot together. She should know that no matter what she told him, he would always be there for him.

A phone started to ring and he glanced at Ethan and Abby to see if it was theirs, but they were both looking at him. Right, it was his phone. Digging into his pocket he pulled out his phone and hit talk after seeing Kristina's face on the screen, letting him now it was her.

"Krissy," Michael said relieved. "Are you okay?"

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering if you could come and help me."_ Kristina sounded nervous.

"Where are you?" For some reason he became increasingly worried. She was calling him after dark and asking him for help. Anything could have happened to her and he didn't know if he would be able to make it to help her in time. Knots started to form in his stomach but he tried to remain calm, especially since he had Ethan's acute attention from the mere mention of Kristina's name.

"_I'm stuck off of the highway, near General Hospital, right by Green Street."_

"Yeah, I know that place, what happened?" Michael said, already digging for his keys. He was already calculating how long of a drive it would be for him to reach her, and any shortcuts that could him to her faster.

Kristina took a moment to answer, "_I got a flat tire and I can't get the jack to work or the bolts to unscrew."_

"I'm on my way." Michael said with a sigh of relief. She wasn't hurt or in danger.

"_Thanks Michael."_ She hung up.

"I'm going to help Kristina. She has a flat. I'll see you soon okay?"

Ethan stepped forward, "You need help?"

"No, I've got this." Michaels tone left no room to argue. Ethan held up his hands in mock surrender and stepped away from him.

"Be careful." Abby said as she let him kiss her cheek.

With a nod towards Ethan, Michael left, hearing them start to talk just after he left. For some reason, Michael couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. Something bad was about to happen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

Jacks looked at Brenda and smiled as he held Jocelyn. "So when does Alex start school?"

"He doesn't start until the fall. They won't let him in yet and it's driving me crazy. But I hired someone to come and tutor him until the school year starts so that he will be caught up with the other kids." Brenda smiled down at her son, "But he's pretty smart himself."

Jacks laughed, "Yeah, I guess he is."

"So how are things with Carly?" Brenda asked slyly.

Jacks had been avoiding this subject for a while now. He didn't really feel like getting into the drama that was Carly and her life. "Well…we haven't been getting along that well lately." Jacks finally gave her.

"Awe, why not?" Brenda asked as she leaned back and brought her feet up onto the couch so she could rest her arms on them.

"I don't know. It's like we can't agree on anything. Like when I hired Victor Manning to run the paper out of the Metro Court." He remembered how as soon as Carly got the chance, she had come to his office and began to pester him about how she didn't want him working there and that a newspaper would just bring that much more scandal to the Metro Court.

"I thought that was a good idea. Boost sales, and the man has a record for good sales." Brenda encouraged.

"I thought so too, but Carly didn't want him to start a paper because we already had a magazine running out of the hotel." Jacks said as he picked up another toy for Jocelyn to play with. She started to rub her eyes and that was a sure sign that she was getting tired. He knew that it was close to her bed time.

"I think that the paper will be good for the hotel. Ever since Ex-Mayer Floyd started his paper, the news had gone down to rubbish." Brenda said with a stern nod. "You did the right thing by hiring this man."

"Thank you, now if you could convince my wife and business partner about that." Jacks said as he turned Jocelyn in his arms and began walking with her and rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I think that it would be best if Carly and I stay away from each other." Brenda said as she reached for her glass of water.

"Anyways, how are you and Sonny doing?" Jacks said, wanting to get off the topic of his problems with his wife.

Brenda frowned. "We're doing fine."

Jacks turned and looked at her, "What does that look mean?"

She sighed knowing that he wasn't going to let this topic go. "I just feel…like Sonny isn't making that much of an effort to get to know Alex like he does with Dante and Kristina. I just feel like he doesn't really like my son."

"I'm sorry," sympathy shown in his eyes and it was hard not to believe that he really was sorry. "If it makes you feel any better, I like Alex."

Brenda laughed, "That does." She said smiling.

"Hey, is Jocelyn asleep yet?" Morgan asked coming out of the kitchen.

"I don't know, are her eyes closed?" Jacks turned and let Morgan look at his baby sister.

"Oh yeah, she's down for the count." Morgan joked. Brenda laughed. "I'll take her to bed if you would like?" Morgan volunteered.

"Well, aren't you the nice big brother." Brenda exclaimed.

Morgan blushed and took Jocelyn. "I'm going to start making dinner in a while, you want anything special?" Jacks ask Morgan started to walk up the stairs.

He turned and looked at Jacks from the top of the stairs. "Why don't we just make sandwiches and have chips."

Jacks nodded, "Okay that sounds good."

Jacks sat down next to Brenda and she smiled at him. "He's a good boy."

"Yeah he is. I just can't believe how different he is from Sonny and it makes me grateful every day that he is nothing like his father." Jacks said as he leaned back into the couch cushions.

"How has he been doing in that Military school you and Carly sent him to?"

Jacks leaned forward and grabbed his glass of water and took a sip of it, "He's been getting good grades. And he said that he is making a lot of friends now that people don't know who is father is and don't treat him like an outcast."

Brenda smiled, "That's good. I'm glad that he's getting along with all his friends."

"Me too," Jacks nodded. Morgan came down the stairs and sat in the chair across from Brenda.

"So Morgan, do you have a girlfriend?" Brenda asked with a smile.

Morgan blushed and looked down, "No, but I like this girl, I just don't think she likes me."

Brenda frowned, "Why not, you are handsome and smart. Any girl would be lucky to have you." Brenda said firmly. Jacks couldn't have said it better himself, even if he wanted to. So he just nodded along with her and Morgan looked up and smiled.

"It's not that she isn't nice to me and all that, it's just…I think she likes someone else and it's driving me crazy."

Jacks nodded, "Girls will do that to you." Morgan laughed and Brenda slapped him playfully.

"We're not that bad!"

"Yeah, but you do keep a guy guessing for a little bit too long," Morgan pointed out.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. But girls like to play hard to get. Is that what she's playing?"

Morgan looked deep in thought for a second before he looked at Brenda again, "I don't thinks so. I think she just likes bad boys." Morgan frowned.

Brenda nodded, "Every girl does. At least, until they find the right prince charming."

"You think that I could be her prince charming?" Morgan has such a hopeful look that Jacks couldn't say anything. With his experience, men like Sonny always won in the end. No matter who got hurt in the end.

"I think that when you find the right girl, she won't even have to think twice about her prince charming. Which would be you." Brenda supplied with a smile.

"Thanks," Morgan smiled at her, and she smiled back. Jacks had to agree with her. When Morgan found the right woman, it wouldn't matter who she was or who his father is, things would just fall into place for them.

Morgan began to play with Alex and his blocks and Jacks and Brenda encouraged them from the couch.

After a while, the door slams shut and Carly comes in with the mail. First she saw Morgan on the floor and smiled. The smile didn't last long when she saw who he was playing with and she turned to see Brenda sitting on the couch next to Jacks.

"What is she doing here?" Carly asked as she threw the mail on the table.

"Brenda came over to hang out while Sonny was at a business meeting." Jacks explained.

"Yeah, she's been a lot of fun." Morgan supplied for her from his place on the floor.

Carly nodded and sat in the chair, closest to Jacks. She didn't want to fight in front of Alex and Morgan.

The silence in the room grew until Morgan said that he was going to go to his room to call Molly and that Jacks should call him once lunch was served. Jacks nodded and watched him walk up stairs.

"So, you bring your girlfriend over as soon as I'm gone, is that it?" Carly accused.

Jacks sighed and looked at her, "That is not what happened. She came over for a little while to catch up. I don't see what's wrong with that."

"She's your ex, Jacks. There is something wrong with that." Carly accused.

"What about all the time you go crying to Sonny," Brenda said as she sat up straighter.

"Sonny and I have kids." Carly said.

"Yeah, and Jacks and I are friends. We were friends before our relationship and we're friends now." Brenda said slowly.

"You can't come in her and expect that I'm going to be okay with you being here." Carly said as she stood. "This is my house, not yours. I would like for you to leave." Carly crossed her arms and when Brenda didn't move she said, "Now."

Sighing she went to Alex and told him they were about to leave and that they needed to start picking up. A minute later, Brenda was ready to go. "Wave bye to Jacks, Alex." Alex waved at him and Jacks waved back. "We'll see him soon." Brenda said just before she left the room.

Carly bristled. "Carly, she just came over to spend time with a friend. Robin's working at the hospital right now, and she didn't have anyone else she could go to."

"I don't care what the excuse is," Carly snapped before she stomped up the stairs.

Jacks sighed and put his head in his hands and just sat like that for a few minutes. "Do you want to make lunch now?" Morgan asked from behind him. Jacks looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, let's go."

….

…..

…

Kristina watched the dark road and wished that a car would show up. Instead, all she saw was darkness. She didn't know why she called Michael, maybe it was because she felt bad for yelling at him in the park. Or maybe it was because she missed him since they didn't spend that much time together anymore. Either way, she was glad she had called. She knew that he would show up.

Michael wasn't the only person she knew she could call. She knew she could have called Ethan, but that didn't feel right. Sam would have no problem helping her fix her tire and even drive behind her on the way home to make sure she got home safely. Dante was only a few blocks away, it would have made more sense for her to call him, but she didn't. Then there was Johnny. Kristina knew that she could call him at any minute and he wouldn't mind coming to help her. But, she also felt a little guilty that she had taken advantage of him so much already.

There was a part of her that missed him. But that was strange since she just saw him this morning. There was this small voice in her head that kept asking if he missed her, if he thought of her the way she thinks of him? A chill ran down her spine at that thought. It made her smile.

Headlights flashed as a car approached. Kristina straightened and watched as the car came to a stop right behind her. Michael got out, and Kristina let out a breath of air that she didn't know she had been holding.

"Hey, are you okay?" Michael asked as he came up to her.

She gave him a hug and smiled up at him, "I'm fine, just a little cold. I didn't want to wear out my battery so I turned the car off." Michael nodded in understanding.

"You ready to get out of here?" Michael asked as he bent down and began jacking up the car so that he could take the tire off.

"Yes, please," Kristina smiled at him.

Michael worked on her car and got the flat tire off, and she wheeled the new tire to him and held it in place for him to attach to the car.

"Thank you," Kristina said as she stood up and started loading the tools into her trunk with Michael.

"It was no problem. I'm glad up called actually; you got me out of another boring night." Michael said with a biter voice and he slammed the trunk down.

Kristina looked at him in concern, "What, you don't want to sit at home and do nothing?" She tried to joke but he didn't smile at her like he would have for any other topic. This made her worried.

Michael looked away and sighed, "No, that's not what I meant." Michael turned and leaned on the car after he closed the hood. Kristina leaned next to him, shoulder to shoulder.

"Come on; tell me what's going on!" Kristina nudged his shoulder with hers.

"Abby and I haven't been doing well lately." Kristina frowned at him. "I don't know what's wrong; I act like there is nothing wrong, but the more I do that, the more she pulls away."

"To where you feel as if you're intruding on her life." Kristina finished for him looking down at her shoes as she kicked a rock.

"That's it exactly." Michael nodded then looked at her, "Has that happened to you?"

Kristina shrugged and looked down at her feet, "When I was little, that was how I felt when I started to get to know Sonny. And sometimes when I'm at Sam's that's how I feel when they are busy. I know that she doesn't do it on purpose because she loved me, but I feel like I intrude on her life."

"That's not true; she would never want you to feel like that." Michael said softly. "And neither would dad."

Kristina shrugged again. "Why don't you talk to her about how you feel? She IS your girlfriend." Kristina felt like smiling, she was always good at getting out of conversations that she didn't want to talk about. But Michael always knew when she was deflecting; he just let her do it in most situations.

Michael looked away and started to think about it, she knew that was what he was doing. There was nothing she didn't know about him. That's what normally happens after years of being brother and sister.

"Okay, I'll think about it." He nodded as if that was a great promise and something she would accept. Yeah, not likely, she thought to herself.

"No, Michael, you need to talk to her about this, no matter what." She wasn't sure why she was adamant about them talking about their problems, but she really did like to see her brother happy and Abby made him happy so she just had to deal.

"I will, just not tonight. I think this should be a brother and sister night." Michael flung his arm around her shoulders.

"That sounds…like fun." Kristina smiled up and him and he smiled back, this was the first real smiled that she had seen from him in a long time. It felt good to be the one to put it there.

**I don't know why, but I think that I'm going to stick with Michael, at least for the next chapter again. I know there have been a lot of him, but the next chapter will be a surprise. At least I'm going to bring in a character that I have mentioned but have not brought in yet. Also, I hope to fit some Robin and Jason, at least a little. :-) **


	17. Chapter 17

**So I lied about sticking with Michael. I know that you must be getting bored with this story, but I hope that you'll continue to read because I love you all, for reading this and commenting on it. It means a lot that you would read a story that hasn't picked up yet. **

**So, hang with me and I'll bring something to the table…hopefully. Thanks!**

**Chapter seventeen**

Tomas looked around and noted that everything was quiet. Too quiet. He didn't like this town. It was nothing like the town he left behind. There was no Blair, no love here for him. The only thing that he had here was his family. Here he had Tea and Dani, he had Jack and Sam. Hell, he even had Victor! It was a change, but it was a good one.

All he needed to do was settle some of his business. Then he would be free, free from his past, and free to live in the future without looking over his shoulder for someone set on trying to kill him.

He sighed, and wished that he had a cigarette, but he had quite a long time ago. It was no time for him to start back up on his dirty habits. But he was becoming impatient; how long was he supposed to wait out here before she showed?

"Have you been waiting for me?" An amused voice asked from behind him. Tomas turned and looked at Helena. She was still as he remembered her: ugly and angry.

"I've been waiting here for close to an hour, if I have known you would have taken this long to meet me, I would have rescheduled my family dinner with my sister. But it seems like we have just enough time to discuss what you want from me and how much it's going to coast you." Tomas said stiffly.

She smiled at him, her wrinkled face turning even more unattractive by the second. "Now, is that a way you greet an old friend?" Helena used just enough shock that she almost sounded appalled with him. But knowing her, she neither cared that he had plans nor did she want to rush their meeting. She had planned this.

"Just tell me what you want." He growled at her. She stopped smiling and her eyes turned harder than he was used to seeing, but he didn't back down, not now, not ever. Helena always thought that everyone should bow down to her. But it was her that needed to bow to others. It was a lesson that he had been trying to teach her a while now, but she never did. She would just laugh, and then plot to take him out, until she needed him again. Then she would be calling. It was a game between them. Almost like cat and mouse, but Tomas was never sure which of them he was.

"Did anyone teach you any manners?" She asked in a snippy tone. Tomas didn't like her tone, so he tried to distract her.

"I'm sorry, but you know what they say, men get angry when they are hungry." He shrugged to let her know that it wasn't a big deal and he could visibly see her relax her stance but she never let go of her guard. No, that was always up. It was just as constant, if not more so, that the dagger up her sleeve.

"Well, if that is all that's the matter, then we can discuss this over dinner." Once upon a time, Tomas was sure this woman was beautiful. But all traces of beauty. All that was left was a hard, wrinkled face, something that looked to never have seen the signs of a real smile in all her days. And in place of the smile was a frown, so constant that not even a grim line looked normal on her face.

"I told you, I have plans with my sister, who will get worried if I don't show for dinner." Tomas shrugged, "You know sisters, you love them, but they can be a hassle sometimes."

"Yes, I guess that is true." After a moment of staring at one another she straightened her shoulders and said, "I need you to kill someone for me."

"Who?"

Helena smiled the most real smile he had ever seen in his life, "Ethan Lovett."

…

…..

….

Robin sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. It had been a long day and the lab was so behind without her, it wasn't even funny. It was chaos everywhere she turned. There was no way to escape it. There was no place that she could hide in the hospital. And now that she was home, she just wanted to eat, sleep and be merry. In that order.

She headed for the kitchen, phone in hand. She needed to charge it. The bed time talk with Emma took a lot longer than she thought she would, since Emma demanded that she stay on the phone with her and talk until she fell asleep. And that was exactly what she did. Robin had talked and talked and talked until Robin herself felt that she needed to sleep. Then Patrick came back on the phone and with a curt, "she's asleep, I'll bring her over in the morning," he had hung up.

Looking the fridge, she realized that she had no food in there. Moving to the cabinet she saw that same thing and groaned in aggravation that she had to order some food. Tomorrow she would go grocery shopping with Emma.

Picking up her phone she started to dial the familiar number of the Chinese place a few blocks away. She hoped they would deliver still, even now that it was so late.

A knock on her front door stopped her from hitting the call button. Frowning she walked over to the door and looked out. Jason stood on the other side. She smiled and opened it.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She said as she moved aside to let him in. The smell of food reached her before she saw the bag in his hand.

"Thought that you might be hungry." He said, gesturing to the bag. Robin's eyes lit up as she saw that it was Chinese.

"Starving," she laughed and went to the kitchen to bring out a plate for them to eat with and a fork for Jason.

"Did you get me-"

"An extra egg-roll?" Jason shook his head but she could see his lips twitch.

"Awe, you remembered," Robin sang in delight. He rolled his eyes, and started to hand her cartons of food.

"So, Jason said, a few minutes later. How was your day?"

Robin looked at him for a long moment. "You really want to know?" When he nodded, she took that as a sign to continue. And she told him about everything that happened to her that day. She left nothing out; she ranted about the mess in the lab, she complained out the lack of a lunch break, she made him laugh about comments and gestures that she really wanted to show some of the other doctors in the hospital.

By the time she finished telling him about her day, the food was gone and it was almost midnight. But Robin didn't care. She was no longer tired. "Now, tell me about your day." She said after he stopped laughing at her last comment on where she intern could shove his proposal.

Jason eyed her for a second, seeming to decide what he should do, but after a moment he sighed and started talking. He told her about how Maxie came and attacked his door at eight in the morning. About how he listened to her rant and rave for twenty minutes about how Spinelli should be with her and not Sam. Then Carly came over and complained about Jacks and Brenda and Sonny. Then a shipment had gone wrong and she wondered with a shake of her head, how things could go wrong for both of them in just short hours.

"It seems that we both had bad days," Robin said sadly.

Jason nodded. And then they fell silent for a few minutes. "I had better get home." Jason said as he stood up, "You need help cleaning up?"

Robin stood too, "No, I've got this mess. This is one that I would be happy to clean up." They smiled at each other and she walked him the few steps over to the door.

"I had fun tonight," Jason said, turning around.

"Me too," Robin smiled up at him. There was a flicker in his eyes and he looked around. This confused her. What could it be that would make Jason Morgan look nervous? "What's wrong?"

He looked at her, "Nothing." But Robin didn't believe him. She was about to ask again, but he stepped towards her and leaned down. His face just an inch away from hers. And Robin suddenly realized why he was nervous. She didn't move; she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side and that was all the invite Jason needed as he leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss grew, and before she knew it. She was flushed against him with her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands roaming everywhere along her body. She moaned into the kiss and he made a noise in the back of his throat.

Jason pulled away and they breathed heavily, staring at each other. "I should go," he said softly.

Robin should nod and agree that that was a good idea, that things between them were going too fast, that they needed to slow down. Instead she said, "Or you could stay."

**I'm leaving it here! You'll just have to comment form me to write again…or I'll just update in another month or so.**

**Have a good week!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I cannot believe that Robin is dead. Ever since I heard the news that she was going to die, I knew that she was going to die trying to save Jason's life. I just can't wrap my head around the fact that my favorite character on General Hospital is dead. That she will never be coming back. I am heart broken. I have no idea if I will ever be able to watch GH again…it's not the same anymore. All my favorites are gone; Robin, Lucky, Kristina, Nikolas, Jacks...soon Ethan is going to be gone as well. **

**The only thing I can do is keep them alive in my stories. Because we will never be seeing Robin again and soon she will be forgotten…just like everyone else. But Robin will always be alive to me; I will continue to write for her, and she will love in my stories. I hope you all feel the same and continue to read my story and maybe write a story of your own about her. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Robin Scorpio-Drake (September 6, 1985 – February 21, 2012)**

**Chapter Eighteen **

Robin woke up the next morning and stretched. She couldn't explain the huge smile that spread across her face as she remembered last night. It was perfect; her and Jason together again. He was everything she remembered him to be, he was sweet and gentle. He caressed her and she felt it all the way down to her bones. The way he looked at her made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She couldn't help but think back to when they were first together, intimately, all those years ago. Everything was perfect to her back then.

_But something was wrong._

Sitting up, Robin frowned as she looked at the mattress beside her. It was empty. She didn't understand why she felt like she had just been punched in the gut, but tears formed in her eyes as she realized that he was gone. Robin looked around and couldn't see any of his cloths, but hers were thrown all around the room. Last night couldn't have been a dream, not with the cloths lying in all different directions. Robin was usually good about putting her cloths in her basket. Last night, there had been no need to stop and put everything in the hamper that sat just beside the bathroom door.

Getting out of bed she walked to the bathroom and turned the hot water on. She needed to get over it. It didn't matter that Jason had slept with her last and it certainly didn't matter that she woke up alone. None of it mattered; they never really confirmed what they were to each other, so it shouldn't be such a big deal.

_No big deal._

Robin tried to tell herself to stop thinking, that this was going to end badly and that she was going to overanalyze everything. But she couldn't. The blissful mood that she had woken up with was long gone; the warm loving feeling deep in her stomach was nowhere to be found anymore. All that was left was an ache that she had thought was long forgotten; an ache that she hadn't felt since she was a teenager.

She was still technically married to Patrick and had a child with him. Jason had just broken up and with Sam and maybe the only reason they were drawn to one another was because they were comfortable with each other and because they had history. What if the feelings they had that were resurfacing were just waves from the past and no more?

Stepping into the shower, Robin began the motions of washing herself and her hair. Her flower shampoo, that always made her feel better, didn't even kick her out of her sour mood. Robin didn't even realize she had been crying until she heard the sob come out of her own throat. Robin stopped running her hands thru her hair, letting them fall to her sides as another sob over took her. She just stared at the wall before her, not really seeing anything. All she could think about was all those years ago when she found out that Jason had slept with Carly behind her back.

How could she ever think that this time would be different? She wasn't good enough for him then, and she still wasn't good enough for him now. And Carly had no problem throwing that in her face whenever she had the chance. Robin was never enough for anyone, not Jason and not her husband, who cheated on her with Lisa, another woman who liked to take subtle jabs at her whenever she could and remind Robin that no matter how hard she tried, she was never enough to satisfy a man.

Robin didn't know how long she stood in the shower for. All she knew was that when she turned the water off it was ice cold and stung her skin. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked over to the still fogged mirror. She took her hand and whipped away the moister and stared at the reflection looking back at her. Her eyes were puffy and red, smudges of red tainted her cheeks and she was glad that she wasn't wearing make-up. Mascara would have been painted all down her cheeks.

Robin continued to look at the woman in the mirror and hated her. This woman was never good enough. She was never enough to keep a guy from straying; from him moving on until he found the next best thing, or in her case, the next dumb blond bimbo. If it wasn't Carly or Lisa, it would have been some else. It didn't matter how much they claimed they loved her, she was never enough.

Robin stood up taller and pushed her shoulders back. Well, that was about to change. From now on, Robin was not going to be the woman men got tired of, she was no longer going to be someone left alone in bed after a night of mind blowing sex. Instead, she was going to be a woman who men fell over. She was going to be a woman that men rushed to be with and stay with because they would never find her boring or unsatisfying. No, the new Robin was going to be different.

Straightening up, Robin walked into her bedroom and strolled to her closet. She went to the back of the wardrobe and picked out her favorite dress. She had only worn it once and that was when she was out of town at and AIDS and HIV seminar. Robin had loved the way she felt in it, let alone looked in it. Every man in the building starred at her like she was a vision. It was red and flashy. It hugged her curves and made her breasts look bigger than they really were. Not to mention the shape the dress gave her butt. The dress stopped mid-thigh and she had the prefect pair of heels to wear with the red flashy dress.

With a smirk she grabbed the dress and set forth to making herself look amazing. When she was done, Robin looked at herself in the mirror. She wore her hair down straight but puffed it out a lot by running her hands threw it a dozen times. Her hair looked like she had just rolled out of bed and had been ravaged all night, which wasn't that hard to pull off since that was what had happened in the first place. Her make-up was done softly, but she eyes popped with the smoky eye shadow she had around her eyes. She was wearing her black pumps, the ones that gave her a good four inches and grabbed a black little purse.

Looking at herself in her floor length mirror and didn't even recognize who she was, the woman looking back at her in the mirror was hot and looked capable of anything. Robin was ready to put that to the ultimate test.

Grabbing her coat, she walked down the stairs and strode to the front door. It was time to see what the world thought of her, starting with the hospital staff. She had to go pick up Emma and Robin was looking forward to seeing Patrick's mouth drop open at the sight of her. Yeah, she looked that good.

….

…

….

Robin stood in the elevator and smiled to herself. Half the first floor had gawked at her and some of the men who were pacing by walked and bumped into things. It was a great feeling to know that they were all looking at her, watching her. She felt giddy as the elevator moved swiftly up to the tenth floor. With a 'dig' the doors opened and she walked out with her head held high and her breasts thrust forward.

Epiphany was yelling at one of the residences behind the desk but he had stopped listening and was only watching Robin as she swayed her hips towards the desk. Robin wondered how the older woman would react once she was what Robin was wearing. The older nurse paused and asked the guy what he was staring at. Robin knew this was her moment to step in.

"Epiphany, will you page Dr. Drake and tell him that I am here, please?" When the older woman turned and looked at Robin, her eyes got comically larger. It was all Robin could do not to bust out laughing as the older woman took in her appearance.

"Dr. Scorpio, what are you wearing?" Epiphany could barely talk.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked innocently, "I'm just trying a new style. Do you not like it?" Maybe she had gone a little too far in her looking good. Maybe she should have started off slow and then brought out the big guns. But it was too late, Robin felt amazing and by the stares she was getting from everyone, she looked amazing also.

"You look great. I'll page Dr. Drake for you." Epiphany's eyes took in everything, and Robin knew when she met the head nurses gaze that she approved. The nurse went over to the phone and Robin smiled at her, it was her most dazzling smile and the young resident that was still watching her stumbled back like he had been pushed. Epiphany got the page that let her know he was on his way with Emma. Robin smiled and thanked her. Then she started to have small talk with the woman that she has considered a friend for years until she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Robin hid her smile and turned around to face her soon-to-be ex-husband.

"What does it look like Drake?" Robin turned her attention to her daughter and opened her arms for her four year old to run into. "Oh, my big girl, I've missed you." Robin said as she lifted her up in her arms and grabbed her bag. "Did you have fun with Daddy?"

"Yeah, we had dinner at Kelly's last night. I got to have cake." Emma smile really brightly and held up her new doll, "Uncle Mike gave me this, her name is Sarah."

"Sarah? She is very pretty." Robin said as she took the doll from her, "She looks just like you."

Emma smiled even bigger, "I think you look really pretty today, Mommy."

Robin smiled all the bigger at her daughter, she could feel herself practically glowing. "Thank you cupcake, you look pretty too. How about us girls go out and do something fun?"

"I'd like that." Emma said, "I'll see you later Daddy."

Robin looked back at Patrick who was still staring at her with his mouth open. "See you Tuesday."

Patrick snapped out of his trance and glowered at her, "You can't leave here looking like that."

"Why?" Robin asked, chin tilted high.

Patrick's eyes raked over her again from head to toe and he frowned, "This is not you, why are you wearing something like that?"

Robin shrugged, "I'm trying out a new look. So far, I like it and so do others." Robin turned to the resident behind her, "What do you think: do I need to go change?"

The kid shook his head, "No! You look amazing."

Robin smiled at him, "Thank you." She turned back to Drake and smirked, "See, I look good. And on top of that, I feel good. Now, if you'll excuse us, Emma and I have a girl day to attend to." With that, Robin marched off to the elevator, Emma in her arms and as the doors slid closed, she couldn't help the little laugh that escaped.

"What are you laughing at, Mommy?"

"Nothing, your Daddy was just being unintentionally funny that's all."

"Oh. So what are we going to do today?"

Robin thought for a second as she adjusted Emma to get a better grip of her, "Well, I was thinking that we could go and watch a movie, and then we could go and have Lunch at the Metro Court. After that, we can stop by and play with Aunt Brenda and see if she and Alex would want to go to the Zoo with us or maybe the Park. It's a really nice day out. How does that sound?"

Emma smiled, "That sound like fun!"

…

…

...

Robin laughed as she took the seat across from Emma in the dining room of the Metro Court. Ever since leaving the movie theater, Emma had been going on and on about how funny it was and asking her if she saw this scene and if she heard what this the guy said. It was adorable.

"Hey," Jacks said as he came over to their table, with a huge smile on his face. "Emma, it is so good to see you. How are you?"

"Good, Mommy and I went and saw a new movie today, it was great." Robin leaned back and watched as Emma gave Jacks the play by play of the movie. Jacks nodded and asked all the right questions and gave the right responses.

"That sounds like a movie that I'm going to have to see." Jacks proclaimed. Emma started to look at her menu and Jacks turned to look at Robin, "You look different."

"Good different or bad different," Robin asked as he leaned forward in the chair he had sat down in as Emma explained what happened in the movie.

Jacks though about it for a moment, "I guess it would depend on what the reason behind it is. To me, you've always looked great, and you know it. Why the sudden change in wardrobe?"

Robin thought about telling him the truth, and then she thought better of in and in the end, shrugged at him. "I just thought it was time to change things up a bit. Feel more like a woman than I had in a while. It's good to change cloths every once in a while; just like it's good to let your hair down."

Jacks nodded and smiled, "Well, what can I get you two lovely ladies?" Emma smiled and ordered the "food you set on fire" and Robin ordered the same with a laugh.

Jacks left to go place their order, knowing exactly what the girls wanted. Emma and Robin talked for a few minutes and Emma was becoming increasingly excited about the topic; it didn't take long for Emma to knock over her glass of water. Both girls dabbed at the water but they needed more napkins. Robin stood up and told Emma to stay at the table as she went to go and grab napkins.

"You have got to be kidding me right now." A harsh voice said from behind her.

Robin didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Hey Carly," Robin didn't waist anymore time standing there; she grabbed the napkins and moved back to the table and helped Emma dab up the water with the napkins.

"I'm sorry," Emma said sadly.

"It's okay baby girl, it was just and accident. Don't worry about it, there was no harm done." Robin could hear Carly behind her yelling for a waiter to come and change the linens. After the guy placed the glasses and flowers on the table again and carried away the wet cloth, Robin turned to Carly. "Thanks," she said just to be polite.

"Yeah, well it is my hotel and I can't let you eat on a wet table cloth now can I?" Carly practically huffed. Robin wanted to roll her eyes; like a wet table cloth was the worst that this woman has done to her over the years.

Robin resisted the urge and said, "I guess not." All Robin wanted was for Carly to leave so she and Emma could go back to having a fun girl day with no drama, looks like that's not gonna be happening with Carly still standing before her. Carly just stood there staring at her for a full minute. She took in everything; her hair, her dress, her heels. Carly didn't give anything away; she continued to look at her with the "I'm Carly and I get whatever I want whenever I want and there is nothing that can stop me" look.

"What are you doing here?" Carly finally asked after what felt like an hour.

"Eating," Robin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. Why else would they be sitting in the Metro Court dining room?

"No, I meant, why are you eating here, why not just go to Kelly's?" Carly crossed her arms, prepared for battle, as always. But Robin also knew that she wasn't going to start something in front of Emma, no matter how much Carly might hate her.

"I wanted to treat Emma to something special. The separation with Patrick and I hasn't been that easy on her and I just wanted to spend some time with her and treat her to something fancy. Plus, we're both dressed to impress." Robin smiled at Emma who stood up and showed off her new dress that they bought before going to the movies. It was light pink and stopped below her knees, she was wearing mini Mary-Jane's that were the same color with sparkles. She even had a matching hand bag. It reminded Robin of something Suri, Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes's daughter, would wear.

Carly smiled at Emma, "You look very pretty." Emma smiled even bigger.

"Not as a pretty as Mommy, though." Robin smiled as the compliment.

"I still think you look better than me, you have that 'It' factor working for you." Robin praised and Emma laughed.

"Really," Emma squealed in excitement. She had been watching a lot new movies on Disney and one of the movies said something about needing to have the 'It' factor and ever since, Emma has been dying to try and find it. Robin was happy to report that they both found it.

Robin looked up to see Carly staring at her with a weird expression. "What is going on?"

Robin rolled her eyes, "Nothing, I just thought it was time for a change." Robin decided to mess with her, "What do you think about me with blond hair?" Carly looked at her like she was insane and for a minute, Robin held a straight face. When Carly opened her mouth and nothing came out, Robin did give in to the urge to laugh. "I was kidding."

For a second it looked like Carly wanted to say something back to Robin that would not be very pleasant. But she didn't say anything, just glared at her, before she politely left them and walked behind the counter. Robin sat down and smiled to herself. _Well, that was weird._

"Mommy, I don't think you would look good with blond hair." Robin looked at her daughter and laughed out loud. Man, today was turning out to be a great day.

….

….

….

Robin smiled as she unlocked the door to her house. It had been a long day and the trip to the Zoo was better than expected. Not only had Brenda been excited to go, but she had called Jacks and got him to bring Morgan and Jocelyn while Robin called Elizabeth and they all met at the Zoo. After the initial shock from Elizabeth when she saw Robin, they went in and had the time of their lives.

Robin and Brenda were in heels and kept up with all the kids like it was nothing. After the first hour, Liz came up and asked Robin how she was doing it while her face was red and she had sweat running up and down her neck. Robin just smiled and said that she was having a good day and that if Victoria Beckham could do it, then so could she. Liz laughed and after a minute of catching their breath, they chased after Cameron, who decided that it was a good idea to run off on his own.

Liz was the first one who had to leave; she was taking the night shift and needed to drop the kids off at her mother's before going to the hospital. Robin gave her a hug and kissed Cameron on the cheek; he blushed like he always did. Jacks left after, saying that he had a business meeting to get to. It was for the remodel of the hotel so he could add a Newspaper office in the building. Robin congratulated him and said that she was looking forward to reading next week's paper, as long as she got it delivered for free. Jacks laughed and said that it was done.

Brenda didn't want to leave Robin so soon, knowing that there was something wrong with her best friend. Robin could see it in her eyes that she was dying to ask her what was wrong; before she could pry her for answers, her phone rand. Sonny called and asked if they could all have a family dinner at his house, Michael, Morgan, Kristina, and Dante were all going to be there and it would mean a lot to him if she was there. How could she say no to that? With a sad look at her best friend and a tight hug, she said good-bye and left.

On the ride home, Emma had fallen asleep. And even as Robin got her out of the car she didn't stir. Robin made a mental note to do something similar to this in the future.

After placing Emma in her bed and taking off her heels and changing her into her pajamas, Robin sighed and made her way to her own bedroom to do the same. Robin guessed it had been a long day for both of them. All Robin wanted to do was go to bed.

Opening her door Robin flicked on her light and screamed when she saw a figure sitting on her bed. "It's just me."

Robin placed her hand over her heart and sighed in relief. "What are you doing here?"

For a long moment Jason was silent, "Where were you all day?" Jason asked instead of answering her question.

"Out with Emma." Robin crossed her arms and held her chin up. She really didn't want to see him right now. Not when the wounds were still so fresh. Robin could remember every feeling she had when she woke up and realized that she was alone in the bed. "What are you doing here," she asked again.

"I came to see you," Jason said as he stood from the bed. "But you weren't here. In fact, you were everywhere but here, the Metro Court, the Zoo, and the Hospital." Jason looked at her, "When Carly called me and said that she saw you at the Metro Court, dressed like that, I didn't believe her." He shook his head and didn't say anything for a moment, "Robin why are you wearing a dress like that?" The way he said it was more a demand than a question and Robin found herself becoming defiant.

"That is none of your business," She said as she straightened her posture and look up at him. She hated that he was taller than her, she hated that he had that advantage on her because her intimidating glower wasn't working so well with the height difference.

"It is when I was the one who spent the night here last night."

She wanted to be mad at him for bringing up last night. She wanted to yell at him to get the hell out of her house and never have to see him again. But what she really wanted to do was throw herself into his arms and have him hold her; tell her that everything was going to be okay.

Just like that, whatever fight she had in her was gone and replaced with a woman who felt eerily similar to the one who looked back at her in the mirror after her shower. This wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to be hot, and all the guys were supposed to want her. Robin shouldn't be feeling like this again: hurt and alone. Why couldn't he just see that she needed to be alone right now, that she couldn't handle him being here so soon after he left her all by herself?

Robin hated herself for the way that she was feeling. She felt like Peyton Sawyer off of One Tree Hill who cried all the time about everyone leaving her and how she was always alone. She hated that in her mind, this was what she saw when she looked into the mirror. She hated Peyton; she never thought she was alone and left behind before. Now, after all this, she felt more alone than ever.

Robin looked at Jason for a long moment, debating what to say. With a small voice she said, "You left this morning."

Jason was silent for a moment as realization lit across his face. He was in front of her in three easy strides. His arms went around her and he held her as she began to cry. Robin was mad at herself for feeling like this. It had been a prefect day and here she stood, crying into Jason's chest.

"I'm sorry." Jason said softly. "When I left this morning, I thought I would get back before you woke up." Robin pulled back and looked up at him with a frown. "You had nothing to eat here, so I went to pick up breakfast. When I returned you were gone. At first, I thought you had left to go and get Emma like you and Patrick planned. After a while I realized you weren't coming back."

Robin shook her head, "I though you left this morning because you regretted what we did."

Jason looked at her like she sprouted another head, "Last night was perfect."

The way he said it, Robin wanted to jump him, but at the same time she was filled with this warm fluttering feeling. She didn't know which erg was stronger; instead, she wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him closer to her. "Last night was perfect," she agreed.

She let him hold her, and the entire time, Robin thought about how foolish she was this morning. She should have known that Jason would never leave her like that. But that didn't stop the doubts again. Robin began to wonder how long it would be before Jason ran into the arms of another woman. Would it be Carly again, or someone new he met at Jakes? These doubts kept playing in her head; over and over they went: how long would he last with her? Would he go for Lisa, too?

"Robin, what's wrong?" Jason asked as he pulled back to see her face.

"Nothing," she said as she pulled away from him and tried to walk away. Instead, he caught her arm gently and pulled her back to look at him.

"What is it?"

"Look at me Jason!" Robin cried as she pulled away from him again. "I'm dressed like…. Carly," She said in disgust. "I don't even know how I talked myself into it, all I know was when I woke up this morning I was alone and I was hurt. Do you know what it feels like to wake up and see the side of your bed empty when you had a night as amazing as ours? It was horrible! All I could think about was when we were together and you would leave me to go and be with Carly."

Jason looked at her dumbfounded. "You think I would cheat on you?" The way he said it, it was like he was accusing her.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Robin regretted that comment as soon as it left her mouth. The way he flinched when she said that let her know she had hurt him. Robin was sure she couldn't have hurt him worse if she wanted to. "I mean, look at Patrick, he cheated on me with Lisa from the hospital." After a long silence Robin continued, "I don't want to have to wonder what you're doing when you're not with me, Jason. I don't want to wonder what it is that you and Carly are talking about when she comes over to your Pent House to 'talk'. I want a guy that is only interested in me."

"You don't think I can be only interested in you? After everything we have been thru over the years, you don't think I've changed?" Robin knew he was upset, but she couldn't carless, she needed him to leave, so she could go back to having her perfect day.

"People don't change Jason; look at Sonny, Patrick, Edward, Brenda, and Carly."

"I'm not them," Jason yelled. "Why can't you understand? I love you, always have always will."

Robin stared at him for a second. She couldn't have heard him right. There was no way. "What did you say?"

"I love you! And you're an idiot." Robin ignored that jibe and focused on the first part: _I love you_. "It's always been you, Robin. You were the first person who has ever taught me what it's like to care and love another person. You taught me to forgive. Everything I am that is good, I am because of you."

Robin had tears in her eyes. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. She closed her eyes and swallowed. She felt a tear fall and wiped it away. "Robin," he said gently, "I promise, you will never have to worry about me being faithful to you. You'll never have to worry if I will cheat on you, because there is no one else for me but you." Jason walked up to her slowly and took her hand in his. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it. "Can we try?"

Robin didn't pretend not to know what he meant. "I don't know, Jason."

"I promise I won't hurt you again. Robin, you don't need to wear flashy dresses and make-up to look beautiful and sexy. You don't need to act like Carly or change in anyway. I love you for you. I love the way you get excited when I order your favorite foods. I love how you go on and on about this new book you read. I love how you are dedicated to your work and refused to give up on people. I love how you're always their when others need you. Robin, there is no one in the world I love more than you. And if you let me, I will spend my whole life proving it to you."

All of a sudden, the picture in her head that resembled Peyton was replaced with the face of Haley James-Scott. She was her favorite on the show; because she always did what she believed was best and in a lot of ways, Robin felt a connection to the character. Haley had the perfect husband, who would never cheat on her and the prefect best friend who was always there for her when she needed him. Haley was always able to get through whatever life had thrown at her; and that was what Robin would do, get through this too.

Jason lifted his and to her face and brushed away some of her tears. She sniffed and looked down. Maybe this time would be different. Robin knew that she needed to give it a chance or she would never know. It was now or never. Sink or swim. With a deep breath, Robin looked up at him and into his light blue eyes.

"I love you, too."

_Sink or swim._

**Wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I know that Carly was a little off in this chapter, but I just can't picture her getting into an argument with Robin right in front of Emma. You know?**

**And just in case you didn't know, I love One Tree Hill and will probably mention it again in my story as it goes on. If you do not follow OTH I just want to let you know that the reason I am writing them into my stories is to keep them alive, because soon, they will be off the air since this is their last season. They will be gone, just like Robin . **

**Next chapter will be Dani.**

**Let me know what you think and have a good week.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

Kristina walked down the soft lighted hallway and knocked on the familiar door. After a moment it opened and a very annoyed looking Johnny answered the door. Kristina almost smiled when she saw his face; he always looked annoyed when he opened the door, almost like he expected the worst - he probably did. She smiled sadly at him and he cocked his head to the side as he opened the door wider for her to enter.

"How did it go at the hospital?"

Kristina sighed as she sat on the couch. "They say that it's the same as my last check up."

"Is that good?" Johnny sat next to her and watched as she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them.

"Robin said that I need to tell my mom before things get worse." Johnny could barely hear her since her words were mumbled by her legs. She lifted her head and looked at him, "I don't know how Johnny. What am I supposed to do? Tell her at dinner in between passing the salt and handing over the green beans?"

Johnny made a face. "That is not the best way to do it. Maybe if you just sat her down and told her and your father at the same time, everything will be fine."

Kristina sniffled. "She's going to be so mad at me." Tears prickled her eyes and Johnny put an arm around her.

"Why do you think that?"

"I waited up till the last possible to tell the truth about Kiefer and look where it got everyone: Me in the hospital, Ethan a death sentence, angry family, a dead ex-boyfriend!" Kristina was really crying now. "How do I tell my mother that I am dying?"

Johnny didn't know what to say to that. He just held her and told her that it was better late than never. All she needed to do was tell the truth, the only person she was hurting with this secret was herself.

Johnny wasn't sure how long he sat there holding the crying girl in his arms, but he didn't mind. Holding Kristina was no chore, in fact, he enjoyed it. She looked up at him when her tears began to subside and she smiled nervously at him. He shook his and rolled his eyes.

"I always end up crying when I'm around you."

"Don't tell anyone else that," he joked.

Kristina smiled and leaned into him, whipping the rest of her tears away from her eyes. Johnny didn't try to remove his arms from around her and she liked that. She enjoyed the feeling of safety it brought her when he held her.

Maybe she was crazy for feeling as if she was safe in his arms? She didn't care. He was the only person she could talk to about this and she loved him for it.

There was a sharp knock on the door before it was flung open and Ethan came in wearing a huge smile. They pulled away to look at him and his smile fell.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ethan asked, looking in between them.

"Nothing," Kristina said as she stood up.

Johnny raised his brow at Ethan. "You don't wait for people to open doors anymore?"

Ethan ignored the question, "Are you crying?" He asked as he moved closer to Kristina. She ducked her head and crossed her arms around her chest and looked at her feet.

"She's fine," Johnny cut in.

Ethan looked at them. "Why were you all cuddled up on the couch like some kind of couple?"

Kristina looked at Johnny with pleading eyes and he sighed. "We're not going to get into this right now. I was just giving her a hug because she had a bad day."

Ethan turned to Kristina, "Why didn't you come to me. Or Michael?"

Kristina glared at the floor, wishing that it would just swallow her whole. She didn't understand what the big deal was. Johnny was just trying to be a good friend and be there for her when she had no one but Robin to talk to. Even though Kristina had respect for the doctor, she didn't feel comfortable talking to her about certain things. With Johnny, everything was easier. He understood where she was coming from and didn't judge her.

Johnny ran a hand down his face, "What do you want?"

Kristina knew that tone of voice. That was the "I'm-about-to-snap" voice and she had to stop the fight before it started.

"It was nothing. some teasing from girls at school and Johnny was the only person I really thought about talking to when they left. He listened to me before and I thought that he would listen to me again. I was right." She shrugged to make it look even less like a big deal.

Johnny watched Ethan and knew that he didn't believe her, but he nodded and let it go. Probably so that Kristina would leave so he could yell at Johnny while they were alone. He sighed and stood. "Kristina, I think you should leave."

Johnny winced at the look of hurt on her face and wished he could take it back. But he knew that she needed to leave. She nodded and smiled at him. The smile didn't reach her eyes. They never did anymore. "Thanks…for listening."

Johnny nodded and watched as she walked to the door. "Do what I suggested Kristina."

She turned and looked at him, her hand still resting on the door knob. She knew that it wasn't a good idea to get into a fight with Ethan in the room. She wasn't going to tell her mom. At least, not yet. She needed more time. But as she continued to look at Johnny, she got his silent message. She didn't have that much time and it killed her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she nodded sadly. Before she started sobbing, she rushed out of the penthouse.

Johnny wished he could go after her and hold her again. He was pretty sure that if Ethan hadn't been there, he would have done just that. But Ethan was there, and he was currently looking at Johnny with a hard glare on his face.

"What the hell man?" Johnny couldn't miss the accusation in the other man's voice.

Johnny rolled his eyes and went to pour himself a drink.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? Sonny will kill you if he knew that you were cuddling with his daughter." Yeah, like that's the only thing Ethan was thinking about. Johnny knew that on some level Ethan was pissed that Kristina turned to Johnny and not him. It was a little funny if he thought about it, but he knew that now was not a time to laugh.

"Look, she was just having a hard day, and I gave her a hug. What was I supposed to do, look away while she sobbed on my couch?"

Ethan just continued to glare at him and Johnny shrugged. What was Ethan's deal?

"Can you just tell me what you came here for?"

Ethan sighed. "She's too young for you."

_Seriously?_

"She's also too good for you."

_Like I didn't know that._

"You could never make her happy."

_Now that just pissed him off. _

"And you could?" Johnny snarled at him.

Ethan looked taken aback. He cleared his throat and tried at again.

"She's hurting right now, probably from something her dad did or said to her and she is trying to get back at him by using you. It wouldn't be the first time."

"You have no idea what she is going through. If you did, maybe you would understand. Instead, all you're focused on is that she is too young. What Kristina and I do is none of your business. It's not my fault you turned her down and now she turned to me." Okay, he knew that he was pushing a few buttons. But at this moment, Johnny could care less. This guy came into his house and started in on him. He didn't need this.

"Whatever man, when Sonny comes after you, don't say I didn't warn you." Ethan turned and stormed out of the apartment and Johnny downed the rest of his whisky.

**I honestly don't know what I am going to do with this story anymore. I just sort of lost my inspiration. If you have any suggestions (like what to do with Carly) let me know. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Oof," Dani said as she slammed into someone and fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," Michael said as he held out a hand to Dani. "I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry."

Dani laughed as she took his hand and let him pull her up, "I'm okay. I wasn't really paying attention either." She smiled at Michael as she swiped her skirt for any dust.

"You go to my school?" Michael asked with a frown as he took in her uniform for the first time. He hadn't noticed her before. He was sure that he would have noticed her before.

"I'm new," Dani said. "And I kind of got lost. I was supposed to go to the library, but I think I made a wrong turn." She said looking around. Michael thought that the line between her eyebrows when she frowned was cute.

"Yeah, it is a big school." Michael agreed. "Look," he said running a hand down his face. "You probably just made a wrong turn. You are on the other side of the school. Come on, I'll take you." Michael said as he began walking in the direction Dani had just come from.

"Okay," Dani said as she turned and began to follow him. "I can't really keep up with you when you're jogging." Dani accused with a chuckle.

Michael turned to look at her with a frown. Was he really moving that fast? Kristina always complained about him walking so fast, but he never paid it much attention. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. Maybe he should listen more to Kristina. Although he is the one who tends to try to keep up with his little sister, but for different situations.

Michael had been looking for his sister when he had bumped into the girl. He had heart that she had gotten into a fight with one her 'friends' again and he was just trying to make sure that she was okay. The people in this school are awful. Michael hated it here, but he wasn't about to leave his sister here all alone and unprotected.

Michael frowned as he remembered the last time he had talked to Kristina. She was so sad and…lost. He just wanted to help her, but she kept closing him out. Like when they were sixteen and she was trying to protect him in her own way at the D.R.. She always thought she could handle anything, but Krissy was as vulnerable as any other teenager. He needed his sister to open like she always did. Michael would never admit it out loud, but he was starting to miss her dumping all her problems on him. Confiding in him.

"So," Dani said after a few minutes of silence. "How long have you lived in Port Charles?"

"My whole life," Michael said as he glanced down at her. She was kind of short. "You?"

"I moved here a week ago," she smiled. "My mom got a new job and we thought that I would be a good change in scenery."

"So instead of her coming here for a month or so, you all just packed up and moved here from," Michael paused, waiting for her to fill in the rest. For some reason, he felt this urge to get to know her. He didn't even know her name, but he wasn't ready for their time together to be over. That was why he was taking the long way to the library, Michael mentally smiled.

"Llanview, Pennsylvania."

"I've heard of that place, never been there before though."

"You wouldn't like it," Dani confessed quietly. She looked like she missed her home, but at the same time hated it. He could understand where that came from.

Michael raised his eye brow at her in question, "Let's just say, there are some men there that deserve to die." Dani said bitterly, taking him by surprise.

"I um, I know the feeling." Michael said clearing his throat.

"No, you don't." Dani said with a snort. Michael looked at her confused all over again.

"Okay, but I do know the feeling of wanting someone gone." Dani looked at him for a moment before she nodded. "So," Michael said clearing his throat. "Who are you meeting?"

"My brother and best friend," She said glancing at the clock.

"How old is he?" Michael asked, trying to get information out of her.

"A year younger."

"My sister and I have a few months between us," Michael was desperately trying to break the ice the girl had put between them.

"Does she go here?" Dani asked, throwing him a bone. Michael was relieved to not have to be the only one making conversation here, but hated this topic. Didn't she hear the rumors by now? Then Michael remembered that he had not given her his name.

"Yeah, she is actually the only reason I go here in the first place." Michael said uncomfortable but honestly.

Dani looked at him as they turned down another hall, "Why didn't you want to come back?"

"Long story," Michael said quickly. He didn't want to tell her about how he had gone to prison for killing his step-mom. He didn't want her to know that he had not wanted to come back to school because he was determined to take over his father's business. There was something about this girl that made his want to…impress her. With just succeeded in making him more uncomfortable.

They just reached the library and he opened the door for her to go in before him. He looked around the room and spotted his sister sitting alone at her favorite table. He breathed a sigh of relief and started to walk towards her, but then turned back to the girl.

She smiled at him, "Your girlfriend?"

"Sister," Michael corrected with a smile of his own.

Dani blushed and looked down at her shoes. "Well, thanks for bringing me here, maybe next time I won't get lost?"

Michael had never flirted with a girl before, partly because he wasn't good at it. So he just smiled and nodded as he snuck a look at Kristina. She was watching him with a smile on her face, her eyes encouraging him to flirt with the girl before him. And because that was the closest he had seen his sister back to her normal self, he turned back to Dani and smiled. "Well, if you ever get lost again, I could help you."

Dani smiled bigger at him and took out her phone, "Can I have your number? You know, just in case I get lost."

He nodded quickly and took out his own, waiting for her to send him a text. "I never got your name."

"Dani," she smiled at him before turning away from him and walking towards a table.

"Michael," he called after her. Dani turned and smiled at him, before she sat across from a young male who was glaring at him. Brother, Michael thought. And then looked at the girl sitting next to her brother; She was African American and pregnant.

Michael turned and walked over to his sister who had a huge smile on her face and practically bouncing in her seat. "Who was that?" Kristina asked him before he had the chance to sit down.

He rolled his eyes, but on the inside he was glad that his sister was back, even if it was only for a little while. "Her name is Dani and I just met her in the hallway."

"You just met her, but you gave her your phone number?" Kristina asked with a bigger smile.

Michael blushed. "I was looking for you when I ran into her. I heard you and one of your 'friends' got into a fight." He said as he leaned forward on the table.

Kristina looked down. "It was nothing."

"Krissy," he was going to say something but she shook her head and looked up at him.

"I'm fine Michael. I've been through worse." She reminded him. "Look, she was just going on and on about Kiefer and I started to feel guilty again, but I remembered what you said. You said that I have nothing to feel guilty about, Kiefer was an abuser and if he wasn't hitting me, he would have been hitting someone else. And when I told her that, she got even madder and said 'Did your mother have to kill him?'"

Michael clenched his fist and glared at the table. All he wanted to do was track this girl down and give her a piece of his mind. He felt a small, warm hand grasp his and he looked up at Krissy. She smiled at him, "I can handle it Michael. This time, I didn't even have a meltdown." She gave him a cheeky grin and he had to return it. "But thank you. For everything," she said so sincerely that Michael's heart nearly broke.

Michael grasped her hand and smiled at her, "I will always be there for my baby sister." She smiled at him, and for a little while-as she went on and on about the movies she wanted to watch this weekend-he felt like they were back to normal.

**I'm sorry for the slow update. But I have no idea where I am going with this story anymore. **

**Leave me a review and I promise that I will update soon.**

**PROMISE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty-first chapter**

Elizabeth looked up from her computer when she heard a throat clear in front of her. Standing before her were two teenagers. It was obvious that the boy had cleared his throat to get her attention, if the annoyed look on his face was any indication.

"Can I help you," Elizabeth asked in a friendly voice.

"Hi. I am looking for Dr. Robin Scorpio?" The girl spoke up timidly.

"Um, yes, just give me a moment to page her." Elizabeth turned away the two teens who began to argue between themselves quietly. She picked up the phone and pressed a button that connected her to the loud speakers. "Dr. Robin Scorpio, can you come to the Nurses' Station, please. Dr. Robin Scorpio to the Nurses' Station, please."

It only took a few minutes before the clink of heals drew their attention towards the hallways.

Robin looked up from her paper work, "You paged me, Liz?"

"Yes, um, that girl over," with a nod of her head she indicated who she was talking about, "has asked to talk to you."

Robin looked over and saw a teenage girl standing close to a boy who looked to be the same age as her. The girl was pregnant she realized as she drew closer to the teenagers. Wondering what she could do to help them, Robin stepped forward and smiled, "Hi, I'm Dr. Scorpio and I heard you paged me?"

"Hi, I'm Destiny Banks and my friend told me that you were a doctor and I was wondering if you could take a look at my baby for me. Jack told me that I needed to get looked at but I didn't think that it was such a big deal."

Robin stood up straighter. "What is such a big deal?"

The girl was silent for a moment before she said, "For the last couple of days I've been experiencing a minor discomfort-"

"She's been in pain for the last week and has been too afraid to tell anyone," Jack cut in with a roll of his eyes. Robin took in his angry stance and figured that he was just concerned for his friend. But Robin was starting to think that he thought of her as more than just a friend.

Robin looked at the girl and frowned. "I'm not that kind of doctor, but I can call up Dr. Lee if you'd like."

"No thanks." Destiny said at the same Jack said, "That'd be great."

Robin nodded at the girl. She could understand her fears of new doctors. Not all doctors could be trusted and from the look on Destiny's face she knew this first hand.

"I understand you hesitation, but I had Dr. Lee as my doctor when I was pregnant. She's amazing and she is super nice and understanding." The girl looked down and bit her lip in indecision. Taking pity on her Robin lowered her voice, "How about I give you and ultrasound and see if everything is okay with the baby and if I can't see anything, then we talk to Dr. Lee?"

Destiny looked up at her in relief and smiled at her, "That would be great, please."

Robin smiled back and nodded towards her. "Elizabeth, can you set up an ultra sound in exam room four?"

Elizabeth looked at Robin in confusion but nodded before she walked away to take care of the room. Robin knew that Liz didn't think she should be doing this for the girl, but she was chief of staff and she got to make the decisions. Plus this girl was really scared and knew that she wouldn't feel comfortable with another doctor just yet.

Pulling out a clipboard from behind the desk, Robin led the two teens over to a couple of chairs and sat down across from them. "So, I have to ask you a few questions, do you mind?" When the girl shook her head, Robin continued, "How far along are you?"

"Six months."

"What is the sex of the baby?"

"I'm waiting to find out."

Robin smiled, trying to calm the girls' nerves. "Are you taking any medication?"

"No."

"When did you start to feel the pain?"

Jack crossed his arms and cocked his head at Destiny. He wanted to know the answer as well. Nervously she said, "I felt a sharp pain about two weeks ago but it went away. Then this week, I felt pain again but it wasn't as bad as it had been when I first felt it. It goes away and comes back through-out the day."

Robin nodded. "Have you been under a lot of stress lately?"

"No."

"Yes. We've just moved and before that, her baby's father was in a coma. He had just woken up and remembered that they had had sex, but he didn't want anything to do with the baby. She cried for a long time."

"Jack!"

He turned to her, "You need to tell them the truth. You have been under a lot of stress and the stress of the losers at school making fun of you is not helping." Looking at Robin he continued, "There have been these kids at school who have been giving her a hard time because she is pregnant."

Destiny looked at Jack with a scowl, "I got the same treatment at Llanview."

He shook his head, "Not this bad. Plus you had other friends and Nora would have ripped them to shreds if she caught wind of them making fun of you."

"So you are under a lot of stress?" Robin asked trying to get them back on track.

"She's taking Advanced Calculus," Jack said teasingly at the girl. "What do you think? I'm surprised she can still function."

Robin smiled at them. The way they were looking at each other had just confirmed her suspicions of his feelings for her. But, Robin knew that from the look Destiny was shooting him was that she had feelings for him as well.

"Dr. Scorpio, the room is all set up." Robin turned towards Elizabeth and stood up.

"Thank you, Nurse Webber."

Robin led the teens into the exam room and motioned for Destiny to sit on the examination table. "Lean back and pull your shirt up please." Destiny did as she asked and Robin grabbed the gel. "This is going to be a little cold," she warned before she spread the gel on Destiny's lower stomach.

They all turned to the monitor when Robin placed the probe on her stomach. A strong heartbeat was heard throughout the room and Robin smiled, "The heart sounds good and strong. The baby's blood pressure is normal. Right here, that is the head, and that is the arm. Looks like the baby doesn't want to wave to us today."

Destiny had tears in her eyes. Jack had a shocked facial expression on and Robin smirked at them. "Do you want any pictures?"

Destiny snapped out of it, "Please."

While the pictures were printing, Destiny went and cleaned off the gel in the bathroom. "Do you know the sex of the baby?" Jack asked softly.

Robin looked at him, "Yes."

He nodded as if he were in thought. "So…it's healthy?"

Robin swallowed her smiled, "Very."

He cleared his throat and pulled at his shirt collar. "Would you tell me what the sex is?"

Robin smiled, "Are you going to ruin it for Destiny?"

Jack shook his adamantly, "No, of course not?"

Robin laughed, "She's having a boy."

Jack looked at her in shock for a moment then a huge smile spread across his face, "A boy?"

The pictures finished printing at the same time Destiny came back into the room. "Here are your pictures. There is nothing wrong with the baby, but I think that the pain is from all the stress that you have been through. I suggest that you take a few days to just veg out on the couch and do absolutely nothing. Preferably with your feet up."

"I have school," Destiny began.

"You can take a few days off." Jack interrupted.

"But, I have Homework! I can't fall behind."

Jack shook his head, "You have most of your classes with me and Dani. And the other classes that you have are with Kristina. She wouldn't mind if she brought your homework over or taking extra notes."

Robin knew instantly that they were talking about Dani- Teas daughter, and that Kristina had to be Kristina Davis. "I know Kristina; I don't think she would have a problem with bringing you any notes." Robin smiled. "It's time to just relax; doctors' orders."

With that, the teenagers left and Robin walked back to the Nurses' Station. "Thank you, Elizabeth," She said as the woman took the file from her and began to process it into the computer.

"No problem." She was silent for a moment, but Robin knew she wanted to ask something. "Why did you do it for them, instead of Dr. Lee?"

"They asked me to." Robin shrugged, "And there was something in the girls facial expression and told me that she didn't trust many doctors. I didn't think that she would talk to Lee even if we got her up here before they had a chance to leave."

"Oh, that was very nice of you."

Robin laughed, "You sound surprised."

Liz smiled at her, "I know that you're a nice person but, I didn't think that you'd break the rules for a teenager."

Robin looked down. There were a lot of things she was breaking the rules for. "She needed help; I could never turn away someone who needs help."

Liz stepped forward and placed her hand on Robins arm, "And that is why your Chief of Staff."

They smiled at each other and then went back to work.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two**

Victor smiled as we walked towards his new desk in his brand new office. He was finally running his own newspaper and was away from the constant nagging of his sister on who has the better paper and the competition between him and his…brother.

Yeah, right now, life was good.

That was, until the clink of high heels and the sound of a door opening brought in the one person who had been killing his buzz since the moment she met him: Carly Jacks.

"I see you made yourself comfortable already."

Victor leaned back and looked at her with a smile, "Yes I have actually. I think this is going to work out just fine."

She smiled back, but Victor could see right through it. As a person who has deceived many others in his life, he knew what she was trying to do. She was scouting her territory looking for anything she might use against him in order to get him to leave or getting Jasper Jacks to go back on out agreement.

He followed her with his eyes as she walked over to the Newspaper photos that were hung up on the wall. His 'brother' Todd may have taken credit for most of his work, but he has come out with some pretty decent articles himself. "So," Carly said as she gazed at all of the posters, "Looks like you've made a name for yourself, Todd." She spun around in mock surprise, "I mean…Victor. Right? That is your name; at least the one you like to go buy."

Victor smirked at her; he understood her play, "Yeah, that's what my mother told me my name was. After all, she took my memories, replaced them with my brothers, and had me take over his life for eight years. Now I'm…finding myself. Turns out, I really do like running a newspaper."

Carly's smiled faded a little before she plastered it back on, "Well, I'm sure that if you stay here, everyone will soon find out exactly who you are and what you like to do."

"Go ahead, we have nothing to hide," A new voice was heard from the door way. Victor turned and saw his lovely wife leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

Carly walked up to her and extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Carly Jacks." Tea looked at her hand for a moment before she finally took hold of it. She gave it a good shake before she walked into the room and sat on the corner of the desk with her back to Carly.

"So, what are we doing for lunch? I only have an hour free before my meeting so we had better hurry," she had affectively dismissed Carly Jacks and Victor didn't think it was possible to fall anymore in love with this woman.

"I guess I will be seeing you around, Todd-I mean Victor."

Tea turned and looked at her in annoyance, "I guess we will, Mrs. Corinthos-I mean Jacks." Carly glared at her and it looked like she was about to say something when Tea interrupted and said, "Close the door on the way out."

Victor smirked at Tea when the door was slammed closed. Tea sighed and shook her head, "Is there something about you that makes people instantly hate you or do you just pick special ones."

"Oh, now," Victor said as he stood up and moved in front of his wife, "you know more than anyone that people love my personality." He laughed as Tea rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure. But, Victor, you have to be careful with this woman, she is bad news."

He raised his eyebrows at her, "Oh really," he asked her as he put his hands on her hips.

"Yes, I have spoken to Robin and she has told me something about the people who live here in Port Charles."

Victor leaned forward and placed a kiss on her neck, "Oh really, like what?"

She cocked her head to the side a little to let him have more access, "Well, Jasper Jacks has a psycho brother. And Carly's son was in prison for murder. Then there is Sonny Corinthos, Carly's ex-husband and her son's father who is a mobster. And…and…"

Victor pulled back and watched as Tea let her head fall backwards, "And?"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me," she demanded and pulled his head down to meet hers. Victor smirked against her lips and pushed her further on to the desk.

"You said that we only have one hour right?" When Tea nodded, he smirked. "I can deal with that."

Tea laughed as he brought his head back down and began kissing her neck and shoulders. He had just gotten he blows halfway undone when there was a knock at the door. Victor growled and yelled, "Who is it?"

"Hey, dad. Its Dani and Destiny. We wanted to know if you were still on for lunch?"

Victor stared at the door for a second then closed his eyes. "Crap, I forgot." He whispered to Tea. She smiled and pushed him back so she could stand from the desk. He helped her button her shirt back up and then kissed her, "We'll finish this tonight."

Tea laughed and headed for the door. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Dani asked confused.

"I had the same idea you did," Tea answered as she opened the door to let the girls in.

Victor stared at them with a curious look. "Where is your brother?"

Dani looked at Destiny who answered, "He was falling behind in one of our classes and he was asked to join a study group. He should be done in about a half hour but right now the study group is mandatory."

Victor stared at her. Growing uncomfortable under his gaze, Destiny looked away and cleared her throat. "Well, I think that is great that the school is helping him catch up," Tea said and walked towards Victor and took his head. "Come on, you have to buy me lunch."

Victor rolled his eyes but let her begin to lead him towards the door, "Wait, I have to grab my coat." Tea nodded and began to walk down the hallway with Destiny. Victor grabbed his jacket began to walk to the door as he put it on.

"Um, dad, you've got a little…" Dani said as she reached for his collar. He glanced down and saw lipstick on his shirt and he just smirked at her. Dani rolled her eyes at him and began walking down the hall to meet her mom and Destiny at the elevators mumbling, "Acting like children."

**Finally a new update. This is just a little tease of what is going to happen later. **

**Hoping to update again soon, and thank you for stinking with me through this story!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"I don't understand, I said that I did not want to go to court."

"Look, Robin, I can understand that. But we have to be ready for anything. Patrick has been claiming that he wants to go to court and fight for Emma. We have to be prepared for this, just in case it DOES go to court." Tea told her in her softest voice. "I understand that you don't want to put your daughter through that, and neither do we. And I'm sure Alexis and Diane don't want to either. Right now, let's just stay open to possibilities."

Robin stared at her with a frown. She then looked at Claire to see her nodding her head in agreement. "Okay, so what will happen if Patrick does push for a court hearing?"

Claire took over the conversation, "You will both be placed in front of a judge who will give you each a chance to state your case, and then he or she will decide what will happen. The judge has final say. That means if Patrick wins custody of Emma, then you might not be able to see her again until the judge deems you capable to see her."

Robin's mouth fell open in shock. "They would take my baby girl away from me?"

Tea rested her hand on Robins arm, "They will try."

"But we're not gonna let them," Claire said with a hard look in her eye. Robin could tell from the beginning that Claire loved her job. This is what she was born for and she hardly ever lost. She was smart and she knew what she was doing. Tea was smart as well and it was very rare that Tea didn't win a case. She knew that she could trust these girls, she knew that these girls would defend her from Diane and Alexis. These women were sharks and they gave lawyers a very bad name…Robin knew she could trust them.

Robin wiped the tear from her eye, "So what do we do?"

Claire pulled out a piece of paper, "Patrick had brought up a few things that he might use in court against you. You had postpartum depression after Emma was born which resulted in you leaving her at Kelly's, he will bring up you HIV, Jason, Sonny, your job, and everything he can think of."

Robin shock her head in denial, "Patrick is not like that, he would not bring up my depression or my HIV."

"Are you sure," Tea asked in a soothing tone.

Robin looked at both women, "You know something, don't you?"

Claire nodded her head and sighed, "He brought it up with Diane and Alexis already when he mentioned going to court."

She laid her head against the table and took a long breath in, "Oh my, God. Why would he do this? This is not like him."

Tea rubbed her back and told her that they would try to stay out of court, but they were not sure they could promise anything. "Patrick will not win this, I promise."

Robin sat up and cleared her face. "I don't want to fight dirty against him." Both of the women nodded at her, "But I will if I have to. You let them know that if we go to court, I will air all of Patrick's dirty laundry. All of it; and trust me, there is more than I have."

Tea and Claire shared a look, "Well, okay then." Claire said as she sat back in her chair with her pen ready, "What are some of the things?"

Robin took a deep breath, "He had an affair with Lisa Niles, who was obsessed with him and that endangered our family. Lisa took one of Emma's toys and boiled it in my lab. Patrick had forgotten Emma in the car one day when it was really hot out and the police had to break the windows open."

Claire wrote that all down, "Is that it? Nothing else?"

Robin looked at her confused, "That should be enough?!"

"I know, but were planning for Diane to be able to handle of these situations. We need to focus on Patrick being a negligent father. But first we need to cover ours. I am going to ask you a few questions that Alexis or Diane will ask you," When Robin nodded her head she continued. "How long did you depression last after you had Emma?"

Robin folded her arms, "A couple months. I was fine by the time she was a year old."

"Did you take any medications to help you?"

"Yes, it took me getting medication for me to start feeling normal again and as the months went on Doctor Lee began to lower the dosage until I no longer needed to take them."

Claire wrote that down at Tea asked, "When you realized that you were pregnant, were you concerned that Emma could be infected with HIV?"

"At….first, until I read about how it is very unlikely for the child to be born with HIV and the statistics. Once Emma was born we had her tested and she came back negative." Robin said as she moved some hair away from her face.

Claire continued to write as Tea asked another question, "Is Jason and Sonny a threat to you or your daughter?"

"No!" Robin said immediately.

"Has there ever been an instance in the past year or so that has put you and your daughter in danger?"

Robin thought about it for a moment, "Okay, Sonny can sometimes be unstable when he is off his medicine or really angry. That is why Sonny doesn't not spend too much time with Emma, even though I do not believe that he would hurt her…intentionally."

"Can you describe the instance you just remembered?"

Robin sighed, "Sonny came to my house looking for Jasper Jacks one night and he had a gun. He was off his medicine and he wasn't making any sense and when he saw Jacks he threatened to shoot him. When Sonny aimed the gun at Jacks I stepped in and blocked the shot, but it hit me in my arm. My daughter was there. I had just put her to sleep."

Both women looked at each other and Robin knew that was not good.

"Umm, I could mention about how I was in Africa when Patrick dropped Emma off at Elizabeth's house so he could go and have sex with Lisa."

Both women smirked at her, "Now you're thinking like a lawyer." Claire praised her.

Tea cleared her throat, "You talked about Sonny, what about Jason?"

Robin blinked at her, "Jason…has always been good with children. He took care of Michael when he was a baby and nothing ever happened to him and I trust him with not only my life, but my daughter's life as well." Robin said without hesitation.

Claire wrote that down as well. "What are some reasons you can trust Jason?"

"Well, he was there for me when I first learn I had HIV, he got me away from a car bomb-"

"-A car bomb that was meant for him?"

Robin hesitated, "I never really found out. There were a lot of people there that night that could have been targets."

"Any other reason you feel you can trust Jason so much?"

"When the hospital was taken hostage, Jason was there on probation and he saved my life. One of them were going to take me hostage to escape the hospital and he saved me from him."

Claire continued to write, "Is it true that you are dating Jason again?" Tea asked her.

Robin rolled her eyes, "If we have to put labels on it, then yes, we are."

"That is all the questions I have for today." Tea said with a smirk. Robin shock her head and smiled at Claire and Tea. "Keep in mind that Diane is going to play hard ball ask you some really hard questions when we are together in court. You will only have one chance to defend yourself so be honest, do not hesitate, and whenever possible, say something bad about Patrick."

Claire laughed but nodded her head in agreement.

"So when their grilling me about all my bad things, just bring up something that Patrick did wrong too?" Robin asked just so she could get an understanding.

The other women nodded, "Yeah." Tea said.

"That's about right," Claire said with a smirk.

Robin laughed, "You guys are terrible."

Tea's phone rang and she looked at the number, "Ah, my husband would tend to agree with you on that statement." She said before she answered her phone. "Hello….yeah, I can be home within twenty minutes. Okay, see you soon. Bye, love you too."

She hung up her phone and then proceeded to pick up all her files and shove them into her briefcase. "I will see you girls on Thursday," she announced right before she swung her coat on.

"Wait, before you go, I wanted to let you know that while I love Sonny, if it means I get to keep my daughter, I will cut off all ties with him." Both women looked at her with a shocked expression. They could tell that she was completely serious.

Tea recovered first, "Okay, well, I hope that it doesn't come down to that. We know how long you have been friends and I would hate for you to have to give it up."

"Me too," Robin agreed. "But my daughter comes first. And Sonny doesn't have the greatest track record. And before you say it, neither does Jason, but he has never been associated to hurting children."

"Okay," Claire said as she wrote that note down,

Tea nodded, "If that will be all, I will see you girls in a couple days. Right now, I have a dinner with the family to get to." With that, she strode to the door and disappeared before they could say anything else.

Before the door sung shut, a familiar face walked in behind Tea's departing back.

Robin smiled over at Lucky when he looked over at their table. "Hi, Lucky. How are you?"

He smiled as he approached their table and looked down to see that Claire was packing up. "I'm good, how are you?"

Robin raised an eyebrow as she saw Claire blush under the heat of Lucky's gaze. "I've been good. What brings you here?"

Lucky looked back to Claire and smirked, "I have a hot date." Robin watched as Claire stiffened and pretended that nothing happened as she finished loading her briefcase. "The only problem is, she hasn't returned my phone calls and she has been quite hard to track down."

Claire huffed and turned to look at him, "Maybe she didn't want to be tracked down." Robin hid her amusement as best as she could.

"And why would she not want to be found?" Robin asked innocently. Yes, it was her that tipped Lucky off that Claire was going to be here tonight to discuss business. Yes it was her that told Lucky that the reason she think that Claire is pulling away from her is that she is afraid to get hurt again. From the look that Claire gave her, she must have suspected that she had sent the quick confirmation text.

Before Claire could say anything, Robin cut her off. "We're done here if you would like to talk to Claire. I know she doesn't have anything else going on at the moment." She smiled sweetly at Claire.

Claire tried to hide her smirk, "You see, this is the kind of attitude that you will need if we end up in court."

Robin smiled, "You two have a nice night."

Claire huffed as Lucky relocated her to a different table on the other side of the room near the wall. Robin smiled at how uncomfortable Claire looked and at how Lucky didn't even bat an eye at her nervousness.

"So, I take it you're playing match maker?"

Robin glanced over and saw that Sonny was standing next to her table watching Claire and Lucky talk. He looked down at her and smiled as she gestured to the seat next to her. He sat down and rested his arms on the table, "From what I hear, you had your chance…and you blew it. Now she is going after someone who is her age, very handsome, and can give her what she wants."

Sonny frowned at her, "And I am not handsome?"

Robin laughed, "You are…in your own way, but Lucky." She shook her head, "And don't even try to tell me you have her best interests in mind when you turned her down. You just didn't want another Sonny walking around here because you already have about…what a hundred?"

Sonny sat back in his chair and placed his hand over his chest, dramatically. "Ouch, you hurt me."

She smirked at him, "It's true."

"I will have you know that there is only, Dante, Michael, Kristina, and Morgan."

Robin nodded her head, "I'm surprised that Sam isn't yours or Molly or Jocelyn as well."

Sonny stared at her in astonishment, "Why do you wound me?"

She laughed again, "I do it out of love."

"Yeah, I'm sure." He mumbled as he looked back over to Claire and Lucky.

Robin sighed as she looked at Lucky and Claire. They seemed to be getting along. And she was happy for them. Lucky had been through a lot of the last few years and it was nice to see that he is happy and doing well. She was also happy to see that Claire was not as closed off as he was when he first came in here. It was really nice to see.

"I think they make a cute couple." Robin commented to Sonny. "I think you should get over your jealousy and let them be happy."

"Jealousy?" Sonny asked.

Robin nodded, "Yeah, Sonny. You're like a child. You have all these toys that you don't play with or you through away and whenever you see someone else playing with them you get jealous and you want the toy back."

Sonny laughed in shock, "I am not a child wanting a toy."

"Of course not, which is why you are going to leave Claire and Lucky alone. I mean look at them," she said as she turned to face the couple who were not leaning closer to each other. "They make sense."

Sonny was silent as he watched the couple too, "Besides, your with Brenda now."

"Actually, I'm starting to think that she's with Jacks."

Robin looked at him in surprise, "What?"

"Yeah, she's been spending a lot of time over there and they seem to be getting closer."

"That doesn't mean anything." Robin said trying to defend her friend. "They've been friends a long time."

"I know," Sonny gave her a look. "But you and Jason were 'friends a long time' and look where you are now."

Robin had to give him that. "Yeah, and I get to go home to my friend of a long time tonight."

Sonny laughed, "How have things been going?"

Robin smiled, "Really good."

"Well, then I guess I won't have to talk to him." Sonny teased her.

Robin laughed, "Yeah right, you know all the 'talks' have been him talking to you." She teased him back.

Sonny laughed again, "You're right, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Why would you?" Robin teased him again.

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Oh, be quiet."

Robin cleared her throat as they sat there for a moment in silence. "Sonny, Patrick might take me to court over our custody battle."

Sonny turned and looked at her, "Do you need my help at all?"

Robin shook her head, "No, it's alright for now. But um, Patrick is going to bring you up in the court room and…" she broke off as tears came to her eyes. "If keeping my daughter means that I have to give up you and your friendship, I will."

Sonny looked at her with a heartbroken expression, "Robin?"

"I love you. You have been there for me for most of my life, but you put me and my daughter in danger when you tried to kill Jacks. I wish I didn't have to, but your actions have lead me to this decision. I thought it is best to tell you this before the court hearing." Sonny didn't say anything, "I'm so sorry, Sonny." She said as she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek and then got up and left Kelly's.

Sonny sat there for a few more minutes and tried to pull himself together. After what seemed like forever, he wiped his eyes and then walked out of Kelly's.

**Well…what do you think? **

**I have a feeling there will some Jason and Robin in the next chapter **** just be patient**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"Robin," Jason called loudly throughout her house. He even slammed the door behind him after he entered the house.

"Sh, I just go Emma down." Robin scolded him as she came into the living room. "What is your problem?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. He wasn't used to Jason slamming doors and getting loud and anything like that. He was usually calm and collected.

"I just talked to Sonny." Robin looked down and nodded her head in understanding. She knew what he was so mad about…that did not mean that he had to wake up Emma when she just got her to go back to sleep. She knew that he was going to hear about this, but she had hoped to be the one to talk to him, get him to understand her decision.

"Look, we can talk about this as long as you keep your voice down." Robin told him sternly. She was willing to have the conversation with him, as long as he keeps his voice down and doesn't wake Emma.

Jason looked at her in confusion. "Look, I understand why-"

"-Why I would choose my daughter over a man who tried to kill my friend in front of me and my daughter." She interrupted him.

Jason pressed his fingers to his forehead and counted in his head, "We've talked about that. Sonny was off of his meds-"

"-Again," Robin cut in snidely. She didn't take well to confrontation.

"And he wasn't going to actually kill him-"

"-Says the bullet wound in my arm!" She said exasperated. God, did he honestly think that she was going to let it go? That she wasn't going to think about that act everyday even though she has a scar staring at her every time she glances in the mirror or down at her arm. It was there and it will always be there. And it was put there by Sonny.

Jason glared at her, "Sonny has never been a danger to you or Emma." Jason said with fake calmness.

Robin blinked at him, trying to control her outraged snort that wanted to come through. "Right, but look at Carly, and Michael, and Brenda, and Jacks, and you. You are always the first to defend him, Jason. But he is not a hero. He is not a good person to be around when things in his life aren't perfect. I mean, he shot Dante…his own son!"

"Dante was a traitor! He was a cop. He-"

"-Got what was coming to him, right?" Robin asked angrily. "How dare you come into my house and try to tell me that Sonny will keep me 'safe' and that he will 'protect' my daughter. Geez, Jason, if you only knew what it was like that night. He was out of control. My daughter was five feet away. I wouldn't be surprised if the judge does side with Patrick and let him have custody of Emma. For YEARS I defended Sonny, I believed him when he said that no harm would come to my family, I believed him when he said he respected me and would be there for me. And look where we are now. He's dangerous. He could hurt my family. MY DAUGHTER!"

Jason stared at her with wide-eyes and a shocked face. "Robin." He said quietly. She knew that he didn't know what there was for him to say now. She knew that there was nothing that he could say that could make her change her mind….and he was finally being to understand this.

"No. It's my daughter, Jason. This is not up for negotiation. I will even give up you if I have to." In that moment, she realized just how true that statement was. It didn't mean that she wasn't in love with him, but this was her daughter. Her life. This was the most important person in the world and she was not going to let a man come in between her and her baby girl.

They were silent for a few minutes and she didn't know what there was to say to him after that. Before long he spoke again.

"You don't mean that," He whispered to her. She could hear in the sound of his voice that he was upset and that he honestly could not believe what she just said.

Robin closed her eyes, "Yes, I do. We have a past. But I have learned over the years that I can and have lived without you and Sonny in my lives and I can and will do it again. Now, if you do not mind, I will be going to bed. I can trust that you can show yourself out." She turned and made her way to the hallway.

"Robin, I am not leaving."

She whirled around, "Excuse me?"

Jason took off his leather jacket and threw it onto the back of the couch. "Just because we had a fight doesn't mean that we need to overreact and breakup. We're fine…but you and Sonny need to sort out your differences. I can….understand….the reason behind your decision."

Robin crossed her arms and flipped her hair back, "You do?"

"You want to protect your loved ones, just like I want to protect you."

She smiled to herself, "Look, Jason. I've had a long day and don't want to fight with you anymore."

He moved closer to her, slowly crossing the room. "I don't want to fight either."

She knew that they were going to have to talk about this some time. They were going to have to confront this issue and talk about this as adults…without yelling at each other.

But, for now she can ignore the coming fight, and she could let herself lean into Jason's arms as he wrapped them around her. She ignored it, as he leaned down and kissed her. She ignored it as he led her upstairs and slipped into bed.

She just ignored it.

For now.

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter and I want to say that you guys have been awesome with the patience that you have shown me….but some of you are stubborn and will send me a review almost every day until I updated. You are awesome for wanting my update so much that you would try to annoy me into giving you a new chapter. Lol, you're amazing and deserve a cookie!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Kristina sighed as she hung up the phone. Michael had just said that he and Dante and Lulu would be coming tonight for dinner.

The dinner that she was having with her family to finally tell them that she was sick.

No, she had cancer….

….and that she was dying.

Yeah. Tonight was going to be a great night.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked from the couch.

Kristina looked up and forced a smile, "I'm fine. Just wondering about the tension between mom and dad and the tension between Dante and dad."

Molly snickered and put her book down, "I think everything will be okay in the end. Everyone is coming here because you wanted a family dinner."

"Michael also told me that his mom and Jacks were coming over." Kristina said hiding a grin.

Molly's face went comically horrified and Kristina couldn't help but laugh. "You're joking," Molly begged her.

She shook her head, "I wish. But I am hoping that Carly can keep it together long enough for us to get through the main dish before she attacks Brenda."

Molly nodded, her eyes were still wide.

This was going to be hard. She knew that Molly and Michael thought there was something wrong with her. She knew that her mom felt the distance that she was putting between them. And her dad might not be the best, but even he could notice something going on with her.

She was not in a position to judge him, but lately he has been acting weird….like off his meds weird. She didn't know the details, but she knew that it had something to do with Robin.

Robin. Kristina wished for the second time that she could just step back and let her dad take care of talking to her mom and family…but she wasn't doing that anymore. For years she had been chicken and hidden behind Michael and even Ethan. Right now was the time for her to stand up and take charge of her life…while she still had one.

There was a knock on the door and before either of the sisters could get up, the door opened and they were looking at the smiling face of their older sister Sam. "Knock, knock. How are you doing guys?" She asked as she stepped into the house and closed the door behind her.

"I'm good," both girls replied at the same time.

Sam laughed and sat next to Molly. "So why is it that you wanted to do this family dinner? I mean it is nice that you want us all together, but Carly? Brenda? I didn't know you wanted them all here for just a casual dinner."

Kristina shrugged, "I just wanted all of us to get together at least one last time before Michael and I go off to college."

"All of us? Aren't we all going to be at the wedding for Brenda and Sonny?" Sam raised her eyebrow.

Kristina laughed, "Yeah, but now it can be about me."

Molly and Sam joined her in her chuckles and she felt a text message for off from her pocket.

_Just wanted to know if you wanted me to come tonight?_

Kristina smiled at the message Johnny had sent her.

_No, I think I can handle it._

She didn't have to wait long for his reply.

_Call me._

Two words. Two words were all it took for her heart to start pounding in her chest and her breath come out in pants. Johnny wanted her to call her. Johnny Zacchara wanted her, Kristina Davis, to call him. Because he cares about her.

If she didn't calm down she was going to have to use a defibrillator.

Hiding her smile she looked at Molly and Sam and told them that she was going to get changed before the dinner and went to her room. They both knew and understood that she takes forever to get ready in the mornings and on special occasions its worse. What they didn't know was that Kristina already had her outfit picked out for the evening and her hair style was easy to put up.

As she scrolled through her contacts she mentally gave herself twenty minutes before she was to be bothered by either one of her sisters.

She pushed the call button and held her breath as the phone began to ring.

"Hey," she head Johnny say once he answered. "You okay?"

She let out her breath, "I'm fine. I have this under control." I think, she thought to herself.

"Yeah, that's what you said before, but I just wanted you to know…" he trailed off and Kristina smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"Are you concerned about me?"

"Shut up," Johnny grumbled from the other line.

She giggled and stood up from her vanity desk and walked over to her dress. "It would be nice to have someone here for back up. Someone who knows what I am going through and that will support me, but I don't think having you here will calm anyone coming tonight and I didn't want to ask Robin to put herself in the situation. Especially since Carly is coming tonight. There will already be drama and I don't need more."

Johnny was silent for a minute while she held her dress up to herself. "If it gets too much for you, call me and I'll come get you."

Kristina thought that this was becoming too much and she might start crying so she made a joke, "Are you sure that's safe, what with all the drinking you do?"

She could almost hear Johnny roll his eyes, "You know I am a great driver."

"Whatever you say."

"I am," he argued.

"I have driven with you before, John."

"And I have driven with you, Speed-Racer." He shot back.

Kristina grinned, "It is not my fault people don't drive the speed limit."

With an almost tortured sigh, Johnny changed the subject, "Alright, but I want you to text me or call me either way. I don't care if tonight went prefect or if there is about to be world war three, you let me know."

"I will," she promised him as she hung up the phone and turned to her dress. "Okay, let's get through this night. I've been through worse."

…..

…..

….

The room was quiet. Way too quite.

Kristina could almost cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Carly was glaring at Brenda who had hugged Jacks for a little longer than necessary. Sonny was trying to get Dante to act like the son he never had, which is pissing Michael off. Lulu is trying to comfort Dante who is throwing daggers and Sonny any chance he got. Her mom looked like she was about to have a heart-attack at any moment. Molly and Sam were trying to keep the piece and not one person asked her why she called this dinner.

This was going swell.

She cleared her throat, "The reason I—"

She was cut off by Carly. "You're not even family. Why the hell are you here?"

Brenda looked up and smiled at her, "I was asked to come over by Kristina."

"And you just had to take it right? You should have known that this was not a place for you here and yet you came here anyways. Why is that Brenda? Are you so insecure that you don't have your own family, you have to come here and steal ours?"

Brenda laughed as Sonny stepped in, "Now you listen to me, you cannot disrespect my future wife like that."

"Can we all just not start an argument in my home?" Alexis whispered and gave them all the look. This was a look that she was familiar with from growing up as her daughter and getting into many fights with her little sister and this was her scolding face. The one that could always make Kristina, Molly and sometimes even Sam look contrite.

"I'm sorry, Alexis. Sometimes Carly just can't help but act like a complete and utter bitch in my presence."

Carly choked on her laugh and folded her arms, "Right, but I would have to wonder what is it about you that makes it like that."

"Carly, can we please not cause a scene?" Jacks asked softly. "Kristina asked us here for a reason and I would be very interested in hearing what it is."

She smiled nervously at Jacks as him and Michael and Dante all looked at her. "I was about to say—"

"You act like I'm the bad guy here." Carly said to Jacks with a frown.

"Mom, please." Michael snapped from across the table. "Krissy is trying to say something important."

"Fine," Carly held up her hands and leaned back in her chair. "I was just trying to point out that this is a family matter.

"Here we go again," Dante whispered to Lulu.

Brenda leaned forward and put her elbows on the table. "I am about to marry Sonny and that means that I will be their step-mother."

Michael and Dante each shared a look that would have had Kristina giggling if she were not so annoyed.

"Oh, and how long is this marriage going to last?" Carly snapped.

"Excuse me?" Sonny said.

"Oh, just back off Carly." Brenda said.

"Not here. Not at my house." Alexis tried to say.

"Mom, everything is going to be okay," Molly tried to comfort her.

"Can we not fight tonight? Look, Kristina asked us here for her." Sam said, talking for the first time this evening.

No one was listening. They were all still arguing. They didn't look like they were going to be stopping any time soon and she might have to tell them later.

No. She wasn't going to tell them later. She wanted to tell them all together where she didn't have to talk about it over and over again.

She stood up, "I HAVE CANCER." Everyone stopped speaking, they stopped moving. They all turned and looked at her. "I found out about a month ago. It's a tumor. A brain tumor. Robin, my doctor, has asked someone to come in and consult. The tumor is so small that they don't know if they can actually do surgery. So I might die from a brain tumor. Or I could die from the surgery. Either way…. It's not in my favor."

No one said anything. They just kept looking at her. Her poor mother. Kristina almost lost it just looking at Alexis' face. "I wanted to tell you. But I was scared and I didn't even know how to deal with it myself. Robin gave me this medication that is helping fight it off, but I don't think it's working so well."

"Is this what you were upset about the other night?" Michael asked her softly.

She nodded at him.

"And why you've been crying in your sleep?" Molly asked innocently.

Kristina nodded at her.

Her mother stood up, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kristina shrugged. "I couldn't even wrap my own head around it, what was I gonna say to you?"

Alexis shook her head, "I am your emergency contact, and they should have notified me."

"I'm eighteen. They cannot say anything about my health to anyone unless I cannot make sound judgments." She looked at everyone in the room and she could feel her eyes fill up with unshed tears as she saw the faces of her sisters who have loved her unconditionally. Her brother Dante who wants to protect her. Her dad who…was her dad. Her rock that was her brother: Michael. He stood up and came over to her.

"I wish you would have told me sooner."

Kristina could only nod at him and soon she was wrapped in his warm and comforting embrace. Feeling safe in the arms of her brother, she allowed herself to cry. She could feel movement all around her and she could feel small arms wrap around her. She turned a little so she could hug Molly back and soon Sam was there and Alexis and Sonny and Dante.

They all held each other.

They all cried together.

And for the first time in months, Kristina felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

…..

…..

…..

"How did it go?" Johnny asked from the driver's seat.

"Well, Carly started an argument with Brenda and soon everyone started to argue." Kristina told him from her huddle against the passenger seat door. She watched as the moon would drift in and out of view with every tree that they passed. "I had to yell over all of them for them to hear me."

Johnny glanced at her. "How did they take it?"

"Better than I thought they would."

"Really? No screaming or anything." She shook her head.

"No, we all cried it out and then talked about the treatment that Robin was telling me about and from now on mom and Sonny both want to go to the doctors with me for my next checkup and they don't want me to be alone ever again and how I will be under surveillance from now until I die…in a couple months from now or in fifty years."

Johnny grinned at her, "So if they are keeping you under surveillance, how did you escape?"

She grinned back. I waited until mom went to her bedroom and confided in Molly that I needed to get out for a little bit and that I was hanging out with you. For some reason Molly likes you so she didn't ask many questions."

"Hey," Johnny said as he pulled into the parking garage.

She just smirked at him as she followed him into the elevators. "I have to admit." She began looking at him from beneath her lashes, "Your driving has gotten better."

Johnny chuckled as the doors of the elevators opened and he lead her down the hall. "You could have drove."

"No I couldn't have, I have a headache from all the crying I did today and I don't think it would be safe for me to drive." Kristina said as she plopped down on the couch while he shut and locked the door.

He came and sat by her on the couch and looked over at her. "Why did you want to come over tonight?"

Kristina bit her lip and looked at her lap. "When I'm with you, you don't treat me like I am some little girl or some sick girl. You treat me like a friend and I have needed that. For so long I have been treated like a china doll and while it's nice to be cherished, I need someone treat me and see me like and equal. Plus it helps that when I am with you I feel safe."

"Safe?" Johnny asked in disbelief.

She nodded, "I know that nothing bad will happen to me when I am with you. When I am with my dad I feel on edge, like any moment someone will come out a shoot at us. And Dante is still new to me, Ethan and I have grown apart…the only other person I feel this way with is Michael…but the way I feel towards Michael is way different than how I feel towards you."

They were silent for a moment before Johnny asked, "And how do you feel for me?"

By now they were both leaning back on the couch, their shoulders touching. She looked into his dark eyes and felt the familiar tingling. "I feel…butterflies." She whispered.

"Is that good or bad?"

She leaned in a little bit closer and her eyes closed right as she whispered, "Good, very good." Before she finished her sentence, she felt his lips upon hers and the butterflies took off.

**Hope you all like this chapter as much as I did. I know there is no Robin, but she really wasn't needed.**

**Some of you might be upset with Johnny and Kristina, but I like/liked them on the show and I wish they had gotten together but now my wishes can become reality with my story. **

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-six**

"How could you not tell me?" Sam practically yelled in the hallway of the sixth floor of the hospital.

Robin turned around and looked at a very angry and upset Sam. Robin pushed some hair out of her face and turned to face her straightening the folders that were in her arms. "I take it that Kristina finally told you."

"That my sister was dying? Yeah, she told me." Sam crossed her arms, "What I want to know is why you didn't tell me."

Robin looked at Sam in shock, "She's eighteen…"

"Oh, please, don't give me that. She is barely and adult and you had no right keeping this from me or my family." Sam said getting more flustered and upset.

With one look, Robin could see that Sam was going to lose it. "I really am sorry, Sam. But Kristina asked me not to say anything and by law…." Robin shrugged.

Sam ran her hand through her hair and looked down, "She's my sister." Sam said quietly and Robin knew that the fight had left the other woman.

Robin reached out and rubbed her arm soothingly. She didn't know how Sam was feeling, but she did know how Kristina must be feeling. When she found out she had HIV and began telling everyone…it was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life.

"I know," Robin told her quietly. "I am sorry it took her so long to tell you. She didn't know how and it is not easy telling the people you love and care about that you are sick and that you are dying."

Sam looked up at her and looked guilty, "I guess you would know something about that, huh?"

Robin forced a smile. "I wish she and you never had to have that conversation…but from what I hear, she was much smarter that I was when I found out I was sick. She told you all at once…I had the same conversation with twenty different people." Robin laughed and shook her head.

Sam began to shuffle her feet and looked up at the other woman. "Please tell me you have a plan."

"I do, actually. I have a friend who is coming in from Seattle who specializes in cases such as this." Robin said with confidence.

"Can I ask you something?" When Robin nodded Sam went on. "Why are you on this case? You aren't a neuro surgeon."

Robin smiled at her, "Kristina came in and asked for me. She told me that she was having migraines and nose bleeds and that she thought something was wrong. Then she asked me if I could do the tests and if I could be the one who would work on her privately. Kristina didn't feel comfortable going to anyone else."

Sam nodded. She could understand that. Robin would be the first person that she went to if she was hurt of in need of a doctor. Plus Robin has always been nice to Kristina so she must have been comfortable having these kinds of conversations with Robin.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I just-"

"-don't even thing about giving me an excuse. You have no need to apologize. I can only imagine what you must be going through and I don't take it personally at all."

Sam smiled at her and nodded crossing her arms again. "I just never imagined something like this could happen to Kristina. I guess in these situations, you never think that anything like this could happen."

Robin smiled sadly, "I know the feeling."

Sam ran a hand through her hair, "I just…I want to thank you for being there for Krissy. I cannot even imagine what she must have been going through all this time. I'm really glad that you were there for her when she was going through all this. I couldn't have hoped for anyone helping her through this time."

Robin blushed and looked down, "I know that when I was sick I really needed someone to lean on. I had my doctor of course, but I also had Jason…and from what I have heard, Kristina has her own Jason." Robin wiggled her eyebrows at Sam who laughed.

"Johnny is just a friend." Sam said with confidence.

Robin shrugged, "I can't really say anything about that because…Jason and I had always been this…thing. And from what I have seen Johnny is turning into Kristina's Jason."

Sam looked at her with a frown. "You think so?"

Robin laughed at the face that Sam was making. "Look, Johnny is not a bad guy. He's actually pretty decent once you get past his scathing sarcasm, his urge to put not only himself down but others: he's actually really nice."

"No, I know that he is a nice guy…but he is also dangerous."

"So is Jason. And Sonny. And Carly. Everyone that girl is surrounded by is dangerous and I cannot help but feel that she might actually be safer with Johnny than her own father."

Sam looked at Robin in surprise. For as long as could remember, Robin had always been quick to support Sonny and defend him against those who say bad things about him.

"Where is this coming from?" Sam asked Robin crossing her arms.

Robin looked down and cleared her throat. "I guess, I just had a wakeup call. With my divorce and everything that has happened lately. I just feel like I am waking up from this really long dream, you know. I see things so much clearer now. I know who Sonny is and I know what he does and for the longest time I had tried to deny it and I had tried to pretend that what he did had no effect on the man himself. But, that is not the case. Sonny is a bad guy masquerading as a knight in shining armor."

Sam stared at Robin with wide eyes. She was speechless. "I don't know what to say."

Robin snickered. "I know Sonny always seems to mean well when it comes to the people he cares about. But look what his caring has done for the people who love him and his children? I am sick of it, and it's time I got away from him and his life style before I get anymore wounds or my daughter gets hurt in his crossfire."

"Wow," Sam said dumbly.

Robin gave her a fake smile and nodded in agreement. "I wish things were different. But things aren't and I love Sonny, but I cannot be near him anymore. But this wasn't about me…this was about Kristina and how I bet you ten bucks that Jonny and her will be dating by the end of the month."

Sam raked her brain for the date, "That's only two weeks."

Robin smirked at her and held out her hand. "Do we have deal?"

Sam hesitated before she took Robins hand firmly. Krissy and John might be friends, but there was no possible way they were anything more to each other. "Deal."

Robin smiled, one of the first real ones Sam had seen in a very long time. "Thank you for stopping by Sam. And if you ever need to talk about anything, I am here to lend an ear."

Sam smiled back at the doctor before she turned and walked. "Thank you as well, for being there for Krissy and for the offer. I will definitely take you up on the offer."

"Deal," Robin said as she turned away from the other woman and began to walk towards the Nurses Station where Elizabeth was standing behind the desk, pretending that she wasn't eavesdropping.

"Everything okay?" The nurse asked.

Robin looked up at her and smiled at her, "Everything is fine."

With that, Robin handed over her files and then turned and walked away from the Nurses Station and away from Elizabeth who was sometimes too nosy for her own good.

**I know I have not updated a lot. But don't hate me…I have been dealing with family stuff, holidays and then I watched the entire series of Dawson's Creek. **

**I hope you liked this moment between Sam and Robin. I promise I didn't add this JUST as a filler. I feel like even though it is a filler, it gives a little more into the story that is going to be ending hopefully soon! …If I ever get on a writing schedule. **

**As always, I hope you liked it, and I hope to write more soon. Please leave a comment!**


End file.
